Avant que l'Ombre
by roseredhoney
Summary: Fic post-Hadès - Milo et Camus n'ont rien en commun, à vrai dire ils ne s'aiment même pas. Comment cela se fait-il alors que Milo ressente autant de fascination pour le Verseau? Milo/Camus
1. Chapitre 1: Qui m'oublie, qui me fuit

Vous savez ce qui est bien chez moi? C'est que j'ai aucune parole ! Donc même pas j'ai fini de poster "toute une vie à t'attendre" que voilà ma nouveauté ! xD

Bon alors !

**Disclamer**: Holala les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas du tout, tout à notre Maitre à toutes Kurumada, et si ils étaient à moi.. oh mon dieu non vous n'avez pas envie de savoir.

**Couples:** Milo/Camus - On retrouvera un peu de Mû/Aldebaran en fond, et d'autre couples surprise... Bon bon, vous comprendrez ^^

**Rating:** M - Je ne peux pas faire autrement, je vous préviens que cette fic sera pas très joyeuse du tout. Les premiers chapitres seront T, puis ça virera en M. J'essayerais de prévenir avant.

**Résumé:** fic post hadès, Milo et Camus ne se connaissent quasiment pas, ne sont pas du tout amis, voir ne s'aiment pas. Plein d'aprioris l'un sur l'autre, ils se retrouvent malgré tout en mission pour aller chercher quelque chose à l'autre bout du monde et aider à un problème sur le Sanctuaire. Le résumé n'est pas très folichon, mais si je dis quoique se soit je spoile à fond! Donc surprise!

Je veux remercier très très très beaucoup mon Maitre Talim76 qui a déjà tout lu en avance, qui me donne son précieux avis, des conseils et des indications toujours sans rechigner. Et qui participe au coté dramatique de cette histoire en m'envoyant plein de musiques tristes, donc si vous m'en voulez, allez d'abord la voir elle! xD Non vraiment, je la remercie et lui dédie cette fic parce que sans elle, je pense que je n'aurais jamais reprit l'écriture et ça c'est important. Merci !

**Note:** Voilà je crois qu'on est bon, je vous laisse à la lecture. Le titre de cette histoire, ainsi que les citations des chapitres viendrons tous de la chanson "Avant que L'ombre..." de Mylène Farmer, je vous invite donc à aller écouter cette petite merveille d'émotion (surtout le live qui est pleurer...).

Et donc voilà, bonne lecture. Merci de me suivre pour ceux qui sont encore là !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** _"Qui m'oublie, qui me fuit..."_

Milo s'était réveillé tôt, comme tous les matins. Il avait prit un déjeuner pourtant tardif dans ce qui servait de réfectoire au Sanctuaire, seul, car soit ses collègues étaient très fainéants, soient ils étaient de véritables poules à se lever aux aurores. Milo n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, il savait juste être raisonnable (bien que les autres n'auraient pas dit ça comme ça). Alors tout seul il redescendit à son temple pour prendre son armure d'or avec lui et rejoignit les arènes. C'était l'heure de l'entraînement, et il savait que d'autre seraient là.

A cette heure ci, tous profitaient que le soleil ne soit pas à son zénith pour s'entraîner et se défier entre eux. Sinon après midi, il faisait bien trop chaud et c'était une véritable torture de déjà se prendre les attaques des autres et souffrir de la chaleur. Non, ils étaient tous plus ou moins masochiste mais pas à ce point là.

Sur le chemin Milo croisa celui qu'il attendait enfin.

« Kanon !

L'ex- marina se retourna et sourit à Milo.

- Hey, tu vas bien ?

- Oui et toi ?, Milo arriva près de lui et ils avancèrent ensembles.

Au moins ils étaient toujours au rendez vous pour pouvoir s'entraîner. Ils étaient d'ailleurs un petit peu trop habitué l'un à l'autre en ce moment, ça devenait répétitif et aucun des deux ne pouvait vraiment prendre le dessus à force de trop se connaître.

- Ca va. Tu comptes vraiment t'entraîner ?, demanda Kanon, terminant une pomme.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Bien sûr que je compte m'entraîner !

- Non je sais pas je pensais que tu comptais regarder tout le monde faire et toi rester dans ton coin à critiquer.

- Comme si tu ne critiquais jamais, toi !, s'exclama Milo.

- C'est pas pour ça qu'on est amis non ?

- Moui, tu marques un point. »

Kanon et Milo arrivèrent aux arènes et s'installèrent dans les gradins sans parler plus que ça. De toute façon ça ne tarderait pas à fuser. Il y avait quand même un petit peu de monde, quelques chevaliers de bronze, Marine de L'aigle, Kiki et Mû qui étaient en grande discussion en train de commenter le combat qui se déroulaient sous leur yeux, sûrement pour lui apprendre comment ils faisaient. D'ailleurs dans l'arène le combat faisait rage, tout était transformé en glace ou bien explosé. Camus du Verseau menait une bataille ardue contre Aldébaran du Taureau. Les deux chevaliers ne jouaient pas du tout sur les même attaques ou sur les même atout, c'était assez inhabituel de les voir combattre ensembles cela dit en passant. Mais pour le coup le spectacle était intéressant pour tout le monde. Mû semblait passionné par le combat, tout comme Kiki qui trépignait sur les petites jambes debout dans les gradins à encourager son ami le taureau. Mais c'était difficile, Camus ne se battait pas au corps à corps alors il avait du mal à attaquer avec son _Great Horn_ au bon moment, il fallait attendre avant de porter le bon coup. Camus était un peu plus rapide que Aldébaran, cependant ni l'un ni l'autre n'était un chevalier porté sur la vitesse, à l'inverse de Milo ou Shura par exemple. C'était très instructif pour tous les deux, ils en venaient à utiliser leur attaque pour désavantager l'autre sur le terrain lui-même, le rendre impraticable, pousser à l'équilibre et l'endurance. Mais face à un sol entièrement recouvert d'une couche de glace de plus en plus épaisse, Aldébaran commençait à être largement en difficulté, il savait que en donnant un coup, il serait déséquilibré et partirait à la renverse, devenant une proie idéale pour Camus, prêt à toute éventualité. Et du haut d'un bout de sol défoncé par les attaques surpuissantes du Taureau, le Verseau se déplaça rapidement, sautant en vitesse de l'autre coté et lança sa fabuleuse _Aurora Execution_ à la verticale avant de retomber de l'autre coté, faisant voler sa cape au vent et ses cheveux flamboyant dans un rayon de soleil aveuglant. Aldébaran était prit dans un bloc de glace éternelle, la partie était terminée, pas de doute Camus avait gagné.

Milo eu un sourire, et applaudit avec les autres. Pas de doute, c'était un combattant féroce quand il s'en donnait la peine le Verseau.

« Heureusement qu'il sort de ses livres de temps en temps, ça nous rappelle que c'est vraiment un chevalier !, fit le Scorpion à son comparse.

- C'est vrai, on le voit pas souvent aux arènes, c'est rare qu'il vienne.

- Et encore, tu sais il est comme ça depuis qu'il est gamin. Le nez dans les bouquins, jamais avec nous, toujours à rechigner à sortir jouer en groupe. Pas étonnant qu'un gars comme ça se soit isolé au fond de la Sibérie pendant des années.

- Bah tu sais je connaissais son élève, Isaak qui était devenu un de mes généraux marina lui aussi.

- Ah oui c'est vrai !

- J'en avais pas appris grand chose, mis à part que c'était un très bon maitre et chevalier, très stricte, froid, mais un excellant professeur quand même., fit Kanon.

- Mouais un très bon maître qui a fait un très bon combattant qui s'est fait détruire son pilier par un chevalier de bronze., enfonça le clou Milo, tout sourire.

- Qui avait une armure de bronze ravivée avec du Sang de Chevalier d'or ! Et Hyoga, il a battu son propre maître qui étaiiiiit … ?

- Camus, oui je sais. Alors bon, c'est à se demander s'il a pas fait exprès de perdre et mourir contre son élève.. Ce qui lui donnerait un peu de cœur quand même. Ca serait un beau sacrifice.

- Ça serait surtout assez con... S'il a été assez bête pour s'attacher autant à ses élèves, il va à l'encontre de ce qu'il semble être.

- Et il semble être quoi ?, demanda le Scorpion, regardant Camus dégeler l'arène.

- Un putain de glaçon, sans cœur, lèche bottes Ganymède de mon frère bien aimé.

Milo rit un peu.

- Toi à part ton frère tu n'aimes personne.

- C'est le Grand Pope, j'aurais tord de ne pas l'aimer, j'ai pas envie de me le remettre à dos. Et si je t'aime toi !, sourit largement Kanon en ébouriffant les cheveux de Milo.

Ledit Milo s'arracha de la main faussement affectueuse du Gémeaux.

- Mais bien sûr. Tu m'aime quand il s'agit d'avoir une place dans mon lit ! Fait pas comme si je te connaissais pas non plus !

- C'est tout à fait vrai ! »

En effet, Milo savait bien la façon de penser de Kanon car il avait souvent la même. Et d'ailleurs cela les avait poussés, un peu malgré eux, l'un vers l'autre à entretenir une relation de meilleurs amis avec les avantages de temps en temps de pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air. Comme toute relation du genre, cela avait commencé avec une soirée légèrement trop arrosée, quelques confessions et une partie de jambes en l'air torride dans le Temple du Scorpion. Le lendemain matin n'avait même pas été étrange, aucun ne voulait d'une relation sérieuse, ils n'étaient pas du tout amoureux, le sexe était juste absolument parfait et c'était bien tout ce qui leur plaisait. Au fond, l'un comme l'autre aurait trouvé ça avantageux s'ils avaient pu être amoureux l'un de l'autre, ils se plaisaient physiquement, s'entendaient sur beaucoup de choses, riaient bien, mais non, pas d'étincelles, pas de coup de ventre, pas de manque... Non vraiment, ils n'étaient pas amoureux, c'était tant pis. Mais au moins ils restaient toujours en contact, ne se fâchaient pas. Tous les avantages.

Et puis. de toute façon, Milo n'avait plus le temps d'y penser. C'était le moment d'aller dans l'arène, tapant au passage sur l'épaule de Kanon pour lui demander de lui souhaiter bonne chance, pour y retrouver Mû comme adversaire. Le Scorpion tout en boucles blondes, le casque sur la tête , la cape au vent et l'œil brillant était sur le qui-vive. Se battre contre Mû était tout sauf une partie de plaisir, le bélier et son Cr_ystal wall_ était une véritable plaie. Milo devait pousser sa vitesse à son maximum pour user de ruse et frapper le plus vite possible. Malgré ça, le combat à peine commencé Milo fut déconcentré une petite seconde, et se prit de plein fouet le _Stardust extinction_, le faisant retomber contre le sol encore défoncé du combat précédant. Crachant du sang, il resta quelques instant abasourdit, c'était la faute à quelque chose là sur sa droite, c'est ça qui l'avait fait détourner le regard. Cette désagréable lueur rouge sur le coté.

Milo tourna la tête et vit que Camus était toujours là, assistant à son ridicule combat, ses cheveux pourpre voletant autour de sa tête. Se maudissant, il baissa les yeux avant de voir Mû venir l'aider à se relever.

« Aurais-tu passer une mauvaise nuit pour te faire avoir aussi vite ?

- Oh ça va hun !, Milo attrapa la main de l'Atlante gagnant.

- Tu opposes un peu plus de résistance que ça en temps normal. Je n'ai même pas prit une seule de tes attaques.

- J'ai été déconcentré.

Malgré lui, Milo jeta un tout petit coup d'œil vers Camus. Mû le remarqua immédiatement.

- Toujours cette fascination pour le cramoisi ?, fit doucement son adversaire.

Milo tourna la tête vers lui.

- Pas spécialement, pourquoi ?

- Oh, à un autre. Depuis que tu es enfant tu regarde Camus avec ces yeux 'là'...

- Quels yeux ?, se vexa Milo, virant à la framboise trop mûre.

- Ceux qui vont avec la couleur de tes joues. Je sais que tu as toujours bien aimé le Verseau.

- Oui mais pas lui, d'ailleurs il n'aime personne. Il passe ses journées avec Saga, nous snobe tous, et n'aime que les livres.

Mû leva les épaules, dans un bruit de métal.

- Hélas je ne peux te contredire. Allez retourne t'asseoir, je vais me mesurer à Kanon si tu le veux bien.

- Mais je t'en prie. »

Milo retourna auprès de son ami, tombant l'armure et lui indiquant que c'était son tour. Il se fit au passage chaudement congratulé pour ce combat le panache n'avait d'égale que sa longueur. Milo râla tout seul en s'asseyant, puis tourna les yeux vers l'autre coté où était le Verseau. Mais il avait déjà disparu. Sûrement retourné auprès de son _très cher_ Saga … Certes Camus était l'assistant personnel du Grand Pope, mais il faisait vraiment beaucoup trop de zèle à travailler du petit matin jusqu'à la tombé du jour auprès de lui. C'était de notoriété publique que Camus et Saga formaient un couple des plus supérieur dans le Sanctuaire. Tous les deux devaient sûrement bien s'entendre avec leur livres rasoirs dans des langues obscures et leur intelligence supérieur. Kanon avait beau dire qu'il aimait son frère, ils étaient pourtant bien opposés, Saga depuis le début de sa seconde vie accordée par toute la grâce des Dieux avait retrouvé un esprit sain et gouvernait sous une surveillance accrue d'Athéna. Il était un Grand Pope avec de l'expérience, un sérieux sans égal et maintenant une dévotion toute particulière pour sa Déesse. Les jumeaux devaient beaucoup à leur divinité qui leur avait sauvé la vie et l'esprit après qu'ils eurent ouvert les yeux. Kanon était devenu le chevalier des Gémeaux en titre et également le garde personnel d'Athéna où qu'elle aille. C'était une de ses très rare faiblesse, la Déesse lui avait sauvé la vie, et accordé son pardon, et lui se sentait infiniment redevable pour cela, c'était donc avec plaisir qu'il donnait beaucoup de son temps à la divinité. Ce que Milo comprenait parfaitement. Mais lui en simple Chevalier sans rôle particulier dans le Sanctuaire il se sentait mit à l'écart.

Il pensait à ça en se rendant aux thermes du Sanctuaire. Mû et Shaka s'occupaient de la bibliothèque et des archives du Palais du Grand Pope, Camus était assistant, Kanon garde, Saga Grand Pope, les cinq Bronzes/Divins étaient souvent envoyés en missions un peu partout. Et eux .. les autres... ils continuaient à garder leur temples comme des idiots alors que la paix universelle était décrétée avec les autres grandes menaces. C'était assez déprimant de devoir s'entraîner pour pas grand chose au final. Ce n'était pas franchement utile de faire autant de bruit pour rien.

Milo noya donc ses idées pas très claires dans les eaux brûlantes des thermes. Dépendant du palais du Grand Pope, il savait qu'à coté il avait les anciennes pièces du harem du temps où personne ne se doutait de qui était le Grand Pope. Saga avait au moins sûrement bien profité de son rôle ! Et sûrement à cette époque les thermes étaient rempli de jolies jeunes filles et de jouvenceaux.. Bon ça avait bien changé. Maintenant c'était surtout des chevaliers qui revenaient de l'entraînement et qui avait bien besoin de se laver après avoir transpirés et saignés. C'était bien moins glamour, mais bon. L'endroit était des plus agréables, large, sombre, plein de volute de vapeur et un parfum d'eucalyptus et de thym prononcé.

Milo ferma les yeux une seconde, assis sur une marche, le corps presque complètement immergé... Une seconde où il se senti presque s'endormir, pour se réveiller en sursaut, le cœur affolé. Cette sensation de chute qui prenait souvent au moment de l'endormissement, il venait de la vivre après avoir vu s'ouvrir sous ses yeux l'enfer de glace du Cocyte. Respirant fortement, il tenta de se calmer. A tous les coups ça faisait ça, depuis la résurrection, il faisait des cauchemars, qui ne le laissait jamais tranquille, surtout quand il tentait de s'endormir. Son esprit lui faisait revivre ces moments atroces de froid et de douleur Enfer. Bien sûr il n'espérait pas aller à Elysion, il n'était pas un saint, mais de savoir où était son destin, ça changeait bien des choses. Il devait se retourner un peu sur lui-même et profiter de chaque moment présent pour ne pas... regretter.

Milo eu à nouveau l'œil attiré par quelque chose, visiblement il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec lui et il semblait lui avoir fait peur en sursautant dans l'eau. Passant entre deux piliers ils aperçu une masse de cheveux rouges s'enfuir. Camus enveloppé dans une serviette venait de partir à cause de lui, ah oui vraiment super ! Il fuyait carrément la compagnie d'un autre chevalier qui n'était même pas venu lui parlé, qui n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. Bon peut être avait-il une pudeur bien trop développée, ou qu'il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire (comme aller verser une coupe de vin à son amant de Grand Pope...) mais au final Milo se sentait presque vexé. Mû avait raison, il avait toujours eu une petite fascination pour Camus, depuis qu'il était gamin.

Mais la séparation due à leur formation d'un bout à l'autre du monde n'avait pas aidé au rapprochement, puis après Camus avait eu des disciples, il avait séjourné entre le Sanctuaire et la Sibérie, continuant toujours à servir le Grand Pope comme assistant. Bien sûr Camus était quelqu'un de très intelligent, on pouvait difficilement se passer de quelqu'un comme lui, mais ça devait lui faire bizarre de servir presque deux hommes différent qui gouvernaient d'une façon, elle, bien différente. Enfin voilà, Milo avait toujours cette petit frustration de se dire qu'il aurait pu se rapprocher de Camus, mais ils étaient vraiment beaucoup trop différent et Camus n'aidait pas du tout à ce qu'on l'apprécie et semblait n'avoir besoin de personne d'autre que Saga. Il était toujours loin des autres, à ne parler à personne, les regarder avec cet air dédaigneux et hautain, et celui qui avait le malheur de lui adresser la parole, c'était pour se rabrouer au bout de quelques minutes pour son incompétence, voir son manque de savoir vivre. Bref, Camus était véritablement un glaçon sans cœur qui ne servait que son grand Pope...

Le frère du dit Grand Pope arriva en même temps, râlant déjà contre le combat qu'il semblait avoir presque gagné, mais perdu. Milo écouta les péripéties de Kanon sans faire trop attention, le gémeau ayant une main qui lui caressait l'intérieur de la cuisse avec délice, et c'était trop pour lui que de lui demander d'être attentif dans ce genre de moment. Surtout que c'était pour finir à cheval sur l'ex dragon des mers, à s'agripper à sa sublime chevelure océan et salir l'eau des thermes à eux deux dans une étreinte intense et rapide.

* * *

Cette journée, Camus du Verseau l'avait redoutée, comme depuis qu'on l'avait annoncée. Le pire c'est que cela arriverait de plus en plus souvent. Mais là c'était une première, et franchement il n'était pas le seul à être très tendu. Aujourd'hui, la salle de réception du Palais du Grand Pope était décoré aux roses les plus belles d'Aphrodite, et une légère neige de poussière de diamant (faite par ses soins) recouvrait les tables, elles, remplies à rabord de mets les plus délicieux. Aujourd'hui, Hadès était reçu au Sanctuaire accompagné de ses trois Juges, de Pandore et quelques autres spectres de l'armée, les plus émérites. C'était de bonne guerre, sa majesté Hadès n'allait pas venir seule, sans cortège ni protection. Bien que la guerre soit terminée, c'était presque inconscient de venir sans accompagnement. Avec tout ces spectres, il était bien entouré et c'était légitime, il se retrouvait dans le Sanctuaire, entouré de tous les Chevaliers d'Or, de quelques chevaliers d'Argents et des cinq Chevaliers divins qui l'avaient vaincus.

Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, Hadès n'était pourtant en rien menacé par tous ses hôtes, il était le bienvenue car Athéna croyait dur comme fer à cette entente cordiale et visiblement, au visage apaisé et affectueux de l'empereur du monde souterrain, tous pouvait se détendre. Les festivités avaient commencées un peu lentement, le temps que chacun se mette à sa place, que la foule de disperse et puisse discuter. Il fallait enterrer les vielles rancunes, car beaucoup avaient eu à faire à des Chevaliers qui leur avait ôtés la vie. Le plus gros problème, c'était Kanon des Gémeaux, il était assez mal à l'aise au milieu de ce fatras de spectres en surplis, prenant de la place avec leurs ailes et leurs gros egos. Camus le voyait bien de loin, il gardait cette même expression contrite qu'il voyait souvent sur le visage inquiet de Saga. Il tentait de garder un air supérieur et confiant, mais au fond c'était compliqué pour lui. En sachant comment le grand pope fonctionnait, il était assez au courant des réactions de son jumeau, bien qu'il n'en soit absolument pas proche. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas du tout envie. Le savoir simplement ami avec Milo du Scorpion en disait long, de plus il était de notoriété publique que les deux Chevaliers faisaient bien plus que fricoter tous les deux... Camus soupira longuement, restant droit comme un i, planté non loin du Trône du Grand Pope qui était en plein discussion avec Athéna et Hadès. Il n'était pas la conversation, il était juste là à attendre que ça se passe, priant pour que tout cela se termine vite.

Au loin il vit une scène assez étrange, Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern, un des trois juges des Enfers alla s'approcher de Kanon. La scène avait quelque chose de surréaliste et d'inquiétant. Hélas pour lui, Camus ne put entendre un traître mot de ce qu'il se passait là bas.

Le spectre venait d'arriver près du cadet des gémeaux et le salua d'un manière tout à fait correcte. Kanon en fut le premier étonné, mais lui rendit sa poignée de main, ayant peur que quelque chose embrase la situation.

« Si je suis là en face de toi aujourd'hui, ne te méprend pas, je suis forcée par sa majesté Hadès de venir m'excuser et discuter avec toutes les personnes contre qui je me suis battue au Sanctuaire. Je suis déjà allé voir Milo, Aiolia et Mû principalement, et tu étais le dernier sur la liste. Pas que ça m'enchante, tu as quand même eu le mauvais goût de me tuer alors si on pouvait faire semblant de discuter comme deux personnes civilisées pour que mon Seigneur croit que je m'entende bien avec toi ça me serait très agréable, bien que tu n'aies sûrement rien à faire de ce qui peut m'être agréable. »

Rhadamanthe avait débité ça d'une voix monocorde, fixant de ses yeux dorés Kanon qui pour le moment en restait sans voix. Puis se mit à rire, doucement, faisant se soulever ses épaules rapidement.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?, demanda le Spectre, se sentant vexé.

- Non, c'est la situation qui est drôle. Tu te fais materner par ton souverain pour venir t'excuser auprès de tes victimes ! 'Tu as été un vilain spectre Rhadamanthe, tu as tué plein de gens que j'aimais pas à l'époque et que maintenant je veux avoir pour ami '!

- Si tu continue à te moquer de mon souverain, crois-moi ça va pas se passer comme ça., s'énerva Rhadamanthe.

- Je me moque pas, je te montre à quel point la situation est stupide, et je suis sûr que toi aussi tu trouves ça stupide. Tu es loin d'être un idiot d'après que j'ai comprit et bien que tu aies causé ma perte, j'ai gardé un tout petit peu de, ce qui se rapprocherait, d'admiration pour toi., exposa Kanon, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Rhadamanthe ne dit rien une seconde, ne sachant si à nouveau le Chevalier se moquait de lui. C'était compliqué, il avait toujours cet air insolant sur le visage qui donnait envie de le gifler.

- Euh... Merci. Enfin je crois.

- Tu peux accepter, c'était vraiment un compliment.

- Et oui, je suis bien d'accord avec toi dans le fond., finit par avouer le spectre, se grattant la joue.

- Voilà. Mais je dois moi aussi m'excuser d'ailleurs...

- Parce que ta chère Athéna le demande ?, sourit Rhadamanthe, se pensant enfin sur un pied d'égalité.

- Non. Parce que je me disais que malgré ton allégeance, il y avait chez toi quelque chose qui pourrait m'amène à croire qu'on pourrait plutôt bien s'entendre. Enfin, je veux dire que mis à part quand tes idiots de frères, sans être méchant hun, s'amusaient à me torturer tu les a quand même un peu empêchés pour que je reste ton adversaire, puis tu m'as suivit partout dans les Enfers pour qu'on puisse terminer ce combat. Et tu sais très bien que si je n'avais pas du quitter l'armure que je porte aujourd'hui, tu aurais sûrement terminé cette vie tout seul. »

Rhadamanthe continua à le regarder comme un idiot, se demandant s'il avait préparé toutes ces paroles qu'il lui balançait consciencieusement à la gueule pour se foutre de lui et au final aussi lui dire qu'il avait un certain respect pour lui. Comment est-ce qu'il arrivait à noyer un compliment dans autant de cynisme? Quoiqu'il en soit, il était un peu perdu et avait fini par se sentir rougir... Oui. Rougir. Parce que finalement, il semblait avoir trouvé, non seulement, un adversaire à sa taille, mais aussi une sorte de complice qui arrivait à bizarrement bien le deviner. Et tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre fut un sublime.

« Non, t'inquiète pas. C'est mes frères Ça fait des centaines d'années que je les supporte alors je sais accepter la critique, surtout quand elle est justifiée.

En face de lui cette fois-ci, Kanon se mit à rire de bon cœur. Et Rhadamanthe senti une désagréable douleur venir lui torturer le ventre... Non ce n'était pas... ? Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus avant que en face de lui, le Gémeau lui tendait une main amicale en disant :

- Sans rancune ?

Rhadamanthe fit une petite pause, puis sourit à son tour avant de serrer la main de son ancien ennemi.

- Sans rancune. »

Au loin, Camus fit les deux hommes se serrer la main, l'air réellement sincère. C'était tout ce qu'il u y avait de plus étrange, mais pourquoi pas. Si tout le monde arrivait à bien s'entendre, c'était une bonne chose.

Soupirant, il balaya du regard la salle et fut retenue une fraction de seconde par deux yeux aigue-marine qui le fusillaient. Mal à l'aise, Camus regarda dans le vide. Pourquoi est-ce que Milo lui vouait autant de haine ? Vraiment ? A chaque fois qu'il le regardait, il se sentait mis à nu et avait l'impression d'être regardé avec condescendance et méchanceté. Milo lui fichait réellement la trouille, rien que la veille, aux arènes, après avoir prit de plein fouet l'attaque de Mû, Milo lui avait lancé un regard de tueur, le sang coulant de sa bouche, semblant l'accuser de sa défaite expresse. Il s'était senti obligé de partir. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas l'impression de réellement faire parti d'un groupe de chevaliers, Milo et Kanon ne faisaient rien pour l'aider à se sentir intégré, d'ailleurs pas que eux. Personne ne venait parler avec lui de son propre gré, en dehors de son travail d'assistant du Grand Pope. C'était plus que vexant. C'était douloureux d'être enfermé comme cela avec soi-même.

Camus baissa les yeux un instant, mais Saga l'appela auprès de lui.

Posant affectueusement sa main sur la sienne, le Grand Pope lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Un ordre d'aller chercher quelque chose pour lui. Camus frissonna, puis s'exécuta. Heureusement, il y avait Saga. Heureusement.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 2: Apreté des sons

bonjour et bon dimanche à tous!

Voilà la suite et je tiens à vous remercier mais genre A Mort TROP DARK A FOND pour les 10 reviews pour un seul chapitre je suis super heureuse que ça vous ai donné envie de commenter et de lire! alors maintenant j'ai trop la pression,j'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas!

Donc voilà, sinon, j'ai fini cette histoire il y a deux jours. Elle a 10 chapitres et un épilogue. J'espère que ça e vous bloquera pas trop ^^

Je commence à travailler sur un nouveau projet qui sera beaucoup moins sérieux et déprimant, j'espère vous voir là aussi !

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et espère voir encore toutes vos adorables reviews -coeur coeur-

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** _Apreté des sons... Tourmente des vents_

Ce matin là, Milo ne c'était pas réveillé si tôt que ça. Il avait veillé avec Kanon à raconter un peu tout et n'importe quoi en descendant une bouteille d'ouzo. Puis sans trop savoir comment, Mû les avait rejoins, sans le jeune Kiki puis Aldébaran. Alors dans la joie et la bonne humeur ils avaient continué à boire et s'amuser entre eux. Finalement leur nouvelle vie n'avait pas que de mauvais coté, et de temps en temps chacun savait relâcher la pression. Même si elle n'était pas si forte que cela depuis quelques temps.

Milo s'était donc levé tard, avec un gros mal de tête, il se dit qu'il allait juste assister aux combats aux arènes, mais quand il leva les yeux sur l'horloge au dessus de son lit, l'heure quelle indiquait était dépassée de midi et plus personne ne devait être là bas. Tant pis. Au moins un bout de la journée était déjà terminée. Kanon était parti sûrement pendant la nuit pour rejoindre son temple et son frère (si le jumeau avait seulement daigné rentré auprès de lui...) et comme toujours ne restait pas après avoir profité des avantages de leur relation. En y pensant aussi, il semblait bien que le gémeaux et lui n'était pas les seuls à s'être rapprochés pendant cette soirée...

Il sourit en pensant à ça alors qu'il montait les marches du sanctuaire pour rejoindre le palais du Grand Pope. Son placard de nourriture était presque vide, il fallait faire le plein auprès des cuisines. Les chevaliers avaient le choix entre venir manger un repas déjà préparé au palais ou emporter de la nourriture chez eux, le seul soucis c'est qu'il n'y avait de quoi cuisiner qu'au palais. C'était comme les Thermes, les temples n'avaient qu'un malheureux lavabo à l'arrivée d'eau douteuse .. personne n'ayant eu l'idée depuis des années de profaner des temples millénaires pour y installer l'électricité et l'eau chaude.

Milo sorti de ses pensées pratique en rentrant dans la salle de réfectoire, comme toujours des monceaux de nourriture recouvraient deux immenses tables, les pichets de jus et d'alcool débordaient presque, des bouquets de roses de toutes les couleurs décoraient le reste... C'était bien trop d'opulence pour beaucoup de Chevaliers, mais ils étaient tellement nombreux à venir. D'ailleurs il y avait beaucoup de monde d'installés sur les bancs de pierre. Milo soupira, sentant son mal de tête augmenter avec le bruit qui montait et alla se chercher du lait de chèvre et une pomme. Sûrement bien la seule chose qui pourrait passer ce matin, enfin ce midi.

Il alla s'installer à l'extérieur, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'asseoir rejoindre quelqu'un sur un banc mais carrément allant au bord de la terrasse, s'installant les pieds dans le vide. La vue d'ici était fabuleuse, on voyait la ville sur des kilomètres et la mer en fond, lumineuse et changeante. Milo laissait ses pensées divaguer quand il fut attiré vers quelque un bruit sur le coté. En hauteur, il vit au un des balcons Camus du Verseau se tenir à la rembarre, tête baissée pour respirer profondément, comme voulant se retenir de vomir. Même s'il était un peu loin, Milo pouvait distinctement voir son visage d'un blanc transparent faire plus peur encore qu'en temps normal. C'est qu'il n'avait pas l'air très en forme Camus, Milo ne pouvait dire s'il avait l'air malade ou sous le choc, les deux pouvant être très probable. Mais ce qui l'interloqua tout particulièrement ce fut quand les yeux pourpre du Verseau s'ouvrirent en sa direction puis se fermèrent avant de fuir vers l'intérieur du palais. Milo n'avait rien comprit à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et il avait un gros problème Milo, c'est qu'il était beaucoup trop curieux. Il se leva donc laissant son verre de lait à moitié vide et sa pomme à peine entamée par terre et traversa le réfectoire pour rejoindre les longs couloir tortueux du Palais. Il prit un escalier et grimpa vers ce qui semblait être la bibliothèque, il ne savait pas vraiment car l'endroit avait beaucoup de chemins différent pour rejoindre les même endroit, et cet escalier là, ne lui était pas très familier. En plus, il n'était pas de ceux qui passait le plus de temps au Palais...

Il traversa un couloir puis tomba sur quelqu'un, mais ce n'était pas Camus.

« Ah Saga !

- Bonjour Milo. Tu cherches quelque chose ?, demanda le Grand Pope sous son masque.

- Euh je...

Milo se senti profondément idiot sur le moment, d'où est-ce qu'il allait s'intéresser d'un coup à Camus, surtout face à Saga, ça aurait l'air un peu suspect.

- Je cherchais ton frère !, finit-il par dire.

- Il est parti au village ce matin.

- Ah d'accord. Merci Saga. Bonne journée. »

Milo fit demi tour, son armure claquant contre le sol dallé du Palais. Vraiment il avait eu l'air d'un idiot, enfin pour lui-même parce que Saga visiblement n'avait pas vu qu'il avait foncièrement menti. Après tout, il s'en fichait bien de Camus, celui-ci passait son temps à le fuir et le snober, pourquoi s'inquiéterait-il au final ?

Il redescendit donc au rez de chaussé puis s'en retourna vers son temple, oubliant au passage de prendre quelques provisions. Le chaleur était insupportable aujourd'hui, il allait très sûrement rester à l'ombre fraîche de son temple à entretenir la température de son corps de bête à sang froid. De toute façon, il avait mal au cœur et envie de voir personne. Sûrement la gueule de bois, mais ça il était pas encore habitué.

* * *

Ce soir là avait été bien différent de la réception pour l'armée d'Hadès, car cette fois-ci, Athéna recevait au Sanctuaire les Marinas de Poséidon, ainsi que la divinité. Julian Solo, ancien prétendant un peu trop possessif, le dieu manipulé par Kanon des gémeaux... autant dire que l'ambiance partait d'un très mauvais pied. Autant, avec Hadès il y avait encore de l'espoir, car le Dieu était tout sauf une mauvaise personne, il avait été seul trop longtemps et voulait se vanger d'avoir été tant rejeté... Mais Poséidon lui, il ne se sentait pas à son aise ici, et surtout quand Kanon du faire des excuses publiques et les plus plates possibles. Milo et Saga avaient eu mal pour lui, faire ça dans l'intimité aurait été tout aussi symbolique, et Poséidon aurait peut-être des plus contents, mais non, il fallait que se soit en public, que cela remue en lui trop de souvenirs et qu'il finisse par s'éclipser très rapidement pour se réfugier dans le temple des gémeaux, tombant son armure pour sa tunique abîmée. S'il restait seul, ça n'allait pas aller, il le savait très bien. Alors sans trop savoir pourquoi, installé dehors, il fit quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il contacta quelqu'un, une personne qui n'avait à voir ni avec Poséidon, ni avec Athéna. Et il fut finalement étonné quand il vit arriver Rhadamanthe en haut des marches, sans surplis, en provenance directe de l'Enfer. Kanon ne savait pas trop comment ça fonctionnait maintenant, mais que le Château d'Hadès était détruit, il ne restait sûrement qu'une entrée approximative, et la vitesse de la lumière pour se déplacer. Malgré tout cela, il était là et c'était quand même assez étonnant. Le Spectre regarda Kanon une seconde et alla s'asseoir près de lui.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?, demanda t-il, perplexe.

- Tu vois là haut ? Le Palais du Grand Pope est rempli de gens qui me déteste, et que je n'ai pas envie de voir. Il y a mon ancienne divinité que j'ai manipulé, les généraux des mers, et tous les Chevaliers d'or qui ne me portent pas trop dans leur cœur. J'ai du m'agenouiller et demander pardon. Je n'ai pas envie de voir autant de gens qui me haïssent.

Rhadamanthe garda le silence quelques instants, il n'avait envie de brusquer Kanon qui semblait avoir besoin de calme.

- Et j'y peux quoi ? Je suis censé te détester moi aussi tu es conscients de ça ?

- Oui. Mais je me suis dit que si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre ce que je ressentais c'était toi. J'ai bien comprit que tu détestait passablement tout tes collègues spectres, alors je me suis dit que un peu de compagnie ne nous ferait pas de mal., expliqua Kanon, fixant toujours le vide devant lui.

- Ah oui. C'est pas une mauvaise idée en effet »

Rhadamanthe comprit en deux secondes à quel point cet aveu et sa présence dénotait la détresse de Kanon. Il venait de sous entendre qu'un nombre impressionnant de gens le détestait et pour le moment il était la seule personne avec qui il avait envie de parler. Il se doutait que ça n'était pas prèt de se reproduire une situation comme ça. Oh et puis, de toute façon c'était une très bonne chose, après tout, il était près de lui et à nouveau cette douleur entre ses cotes était revenue. Alors Rhadamanthe resta presque toute la nuit avec Kanon, ils se retrouvèrent à discuter de trucs totalement invraisemblables : en vérité, ils n'avaient pas abordés une seule fois les Chevaliers, les guerres, leur dieux... Ils avaient parlé du reste, de cette infinité de choses que Kanon n'avait pas pu voir depuis toutes ces années et que Rhadamanthe avait vécu ou vu. Pas besoin de télévision ou de véritable voyage, il avait un spectre qui se réincarnait tous les 200 ans près de lui. Il avait bien des choses à écouter.

* * *

Milo du Scorpion avait été convoqué chez le Grand Pope, il avait reçu un message de bonne heure et devait se présenter rapidement auprès de celui-ci. De toute façon, on ne l'avait même pas réveillé, il avait encore fait d'atroces cauchemars et pour une fois il était content qu'on frappe chez lui de site bonne heure. Milo se demandait bien pourquoi tandis qu'il gravissait les interminables marches. Il s'arrêta deux minutes pour papoter avec Shura qui profitait de l'air doux du matin, visiblement, lui n'avait aucune information à lui fournir sur le pourquoi de sa présence au Palais. Tant pis.

Dans son armure qui lui semblait bien lourde ce matin, il traversa la salle de réception à la suite d'un serviteur. On le conduisit à l'étage dans une des pièces privées du Grand Pope. A peine arrivé, Milo remarqua la présence d'Athéna et s'agenouilla pour la saluer avec le plus grand respect. On l'invita à se relever et c'est seulement là qu'il vit que Camus était également présent, son armure sur le dos, en temps normal, il portait une toge par dessus ou quelque chose du genre pour affirmer son rôle, et Saga ne portait pas son masque si son casque. Le Grand Pope avait les yeux cernés et la mine terne, est-ce qu'il était debout depuis le milieu de la nuit ? Athéna semblait très inquiète pour lui et veillait sur son Grand Pope.

« Milo je t'ai fait venir parce que j'ai une mission à te confier, nous avons besoin de retrouver quelqu'un. Nous savons où elle se trouve, mais pas exactement.

- Pas de problème... Mais, où ça exactement ?

- Dans un îlot d'Indonésie, il faut retrouver une Muse., expliqua Athéna.

Saga s'était accoudé contre son bureau reposant sa tête. Visiblement il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien du tout. Milo fronça les sourcils.

- Une muse ?

- Exactement Milo, la Muse de l'astronomie, Uranie.

- Elle s'est réincarnée, comme Poséidon ?, demanda Milo, toujours aussi perplexe.

- Non, c'est la véritable Uranie, depuis la nuit des temps elle voyage à travers le monde le long de l'équateur pour observer les étoiles. Les muses sont les filles de Zeus et de Mnémosyne, leur pouvoirs sont illimités sur leur art. Uranie est la muse de l'astronomie, elle lit les étoiles, les interprètes, peut lire le cosmos, l'amplifier, et nous avons besoin d'elle absolument.

- Sommes nous au bord d'une nouvelle guerre Déesse ?, fit doucement Milo, s'inquiétant.

- Non, mais certaines circonstances et problèmes font que nous avons désespérément besoin de la faire venir au Sanctuaire.

- D'accord. J'irais la chercher. Quand dois-je partir ?

- Attend Milo., intervint Saga, las. Il faut qu'on te mette en garde, nous ne connaissons pas sa position exacte et autour d'elle les cosmos de toute personne est annihilé.

- Quoi ? Mais on sait si elle est de notre coté ? Est-ce quelle est gardée ? Ca devient très dangereux comme mission, et vous m'envoyez seul ?, demanda Milo en cascade.

- Doucement Milo ! On ne sait pas si elle est gardée ou pas mais il y a des chances, c'est pour cela qui tu n'irais pas seul. Camus du Verseau t'accompagnera. »

Milo pinça les lèvres à l'annonce, honnêtement il aurait préféré y aller avec quelqu'un comme Mû qui était plus pratique pour être téléporté, pour ses attaques défensives, ou alors Shaka qui au moins n'aurait pas été trop encombrant et bavard. Près de lui, Camus ne dit rien, mais il avait remarqué la moue sur le visage du Scorpion. Comme si ça l'enchantait, lui, de se retrouver avec quelqu'un qui ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça...

« D'accord., fit Milo, sans plus de cérémonie.

- Vous partirez dans quelques jours, nous terminons de chercher des détails sur sa position exacte, elle est très difficile à localiser, nous voulons essayer de vous envoyer sur la bonne ile au moins. Puis nous préparons un message pour elle et pour vous de quoi survivre sans armures.

- Sans.. quoi ?!, s'exclama Milo.

- Si votre cosmos est annulé, t'imagines-tu porter une armure en or massif sur le dos Milo sans tomber ou être ralentit dans une jungle équatoriale ? »

Le Scorpion cette fois ne répondit même pas, c'était sûrement la mission suicide la plus invraisemblable qu'on lui avait confié depuis qu'il était chevalier. Pas d'armure, pas de cosmos, avec le Verseau glacial. Pourquoi ne pas y aller nu et attaché pendant qu'ils y étaient ? Il fallait juste espérer maintenant que personne ne leur barre le chemin... si au fond il n'y avait pas vraiment de guerre contre un camp adverse, cela pouvait être une simple routine, mais s'ils avaient le malheur de devoir se battre...

« Camus connaît très bien toutes les contes et légendes à propos d'Uranie, vous ferez une très bonne équipe tous les deux. Je vous demande de vous tenir prêt pour dans deux jours, trois maximum. Je vous demande également de garder le but de cette mission secret., Décréta Saga, se redressant un peu.

- Très bien. »

Milo s'inclina devant sa Déesse et son supérieur avant de quitter la pièce, les nerfs quelque peu en pelote. Sans attendre il dévala les marches pour rejoindre le 3ème Temple et chercher son ami. LE cadet des Gémeaux était encore endormi et râla sur Milo quand celui-ci le réveilla sans somation. L'oeil brouillon et les cheveux emmêlés, Kanon sorti de son lit, enroulé dans un drap pour cacher sa nudité. Pendant que Milo lui racontait son entretient avec son frère, sans entrer dans les détails pour garder la confidentialité de la mission, Kanon se battait avec le robinet d'eau qui ne laissait sortir qu'un filet boueux des tuyaux douteux.

« Et bien on va dire que c'est un opportunité pour apprendre à connaître le ganymède, et peut-être même le décoincer.

- Et m'attirer les foudres de ton frère ? Tu veux rire. De toute façon, Camus me déteste, il déteste tout le monde !

- Bah ouais mais il va bien falloir que tu te trouves un nouveau partenaire de toute façon.

Milo resta en suspent pendant que Kanon enfilait se tunique.

- Comment ça ?

- On va dire que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

- Quoi ?! Me fait pas marcher, toi trouver quelqu'un d'autre, tu refuses l'amitié des gens qui t'entoure et je me demande encore comme tu me supporte moi ! Alors trouver 'quelqu'un' ? Ca veut dire quoi ? Tu vas te mettre en couple et te ranger ?

Kanon soupira, de toute façon il fallait bien qu'il explique à Milo, et ça serait fait une fois pour toute.

- On va dire que hier soir, y a eu quelqu'un d'autre dans mon lit et que c'ét ait vachement bien. Rien contre toi Milo hun, mais c'est pas pareil.

- Ouais je crois comprendre ce que tu veux dire par pas pareil !, sourit un peu Milo. Mais c'est qui ? C'est un autre chevalier ? Un ancien de tes marinas ? Je suis sûre que c'est Sorrento !

Kanon rit un peu. Milo et sa curiosité.

- Non c'est pas Sorrento, il m'en veut un peu beaucoup lui aussi, et ne voudrait pas remettre le couvert...

- Ah parce que …

- Tu crois que j'ai passé 13 ans sous l'eau à attendre comme un moine ? Franchement... Je peux te dire que toutes les Sirènes sont compatibles avec moi. Mais non. Pas un Marina.

Cette fois ce fut à Milo de rire, bien évidement, il imaginait difficilement Kanon se retenir pendant autant de temps, mais quand même.

- Alors qui ? Je le connais ou pas.

- Ouais. Et tu le porte pas dans ton cœur.

- Camus ?, s'offusqua Milo.

- Mais non abruti ! Tout le monde ne veut pas Camus, et je te trouve bien obsédé par lui dis donc !

Milo ne put se retenir de piquer un fard.

- Oui bon. Accouche !

- Un spectre. Celui qui a eu le bon goût de nous tuer tous les deux.

Cette fois, Milo ne répondit même et son visage valu toutes les réponses du monde. C'était une force de grimace de colère et de dégoût mêlés. Kanon se moqua de lui une seconde.

- Rhadamanthe ? Sérieusement ? Tu arrêtes de t'envoyer en l'air avec moi pour .. lui ?! C'est un spectre !

Dans un corps humain quand même. Et oui, j'avoue qu'il n'a pas grand chose en commun avec toi...

- Il est hideux !; s'exclama Milo carrément. Et c'est un enfoiré !

- Il peut avoir un certain charme... dans le noir... les yeux fermés..., fit Kanon, ne se convainquant même pas lui-même. Il est sympa, et très bon coup.

Milo eu envie de se frapper le front de désolation. Il était quelque part un peu vexé dans son égo de perdre son plan cul régulier pour se faire remplacer par un spectre qui les avait tués, torturés... Et qui franchement n'avait pas un physique de statue grecque.

- Bon et bien écoute... Maintenant que tu es casé...

- Je ne suis pas casé !, s'exclama Kanon. Je me suis trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

- Alors pourquoi pas les deux ?, demanda Milo, tout de même suspicieux.

- Je ne sais pas, je me vois pas trop avoir deux personnes différentes. J'ai un petit peu de respect pour moi-même.

- Le prend pas mal mais quand on en vient à se trouver quelqu'un pour juste du sexe, c'est que déjà de base l'estime que l'on se porte n'est pas très grande.

- Le pire, serait de devoir payer ,Milo.

- Certes...

Milo restait assis sur sa chaise, fixant à présent le vide.

- Tu es quand même pas amoureux de moi ?, demanda Kanon d'un coup en passant une main devant les yeux agard de Milo.

- Mais non espèce d'abrutit, je pensais à ma mission. Ca a l'air des plus sérieux. Et je suis inquiet.

- Ah tu me rassures. J'ai pas envie de perdre mon ami. »

Kanon avait sourit légèrement, et Milo c'était finalement levé pour aller rejoindre le rejoindre et aller manger. Il n'avait plus faim du tout, mais il fallait quand même faire des efforts et être en forme pour partir en mission. Et puis la bonne humeur devait rester.

« Alors, bon coup tu disais ?

- T'es un enfant de chœur à coté de lui.

- Hé ben. »

Milo se remit à rire. Bon tant qu'il ne perdait pas son ami, il n'y avait rien de grave et finalement il ne perdait pas grand chose.

* * *

Camus n'était pas bavard, ni sociable. Cependant, quand il avait l'occasion de se retrouver en groupe les choses pouvaient presque bien se passer. Il suffisait de prendre une façade d'apparence à peut près sympathique et personne ne l'embêtait. De toute manière il était bien souvent immobile près du trône du Grand Pope, attendant que ça passe pour rentrer chez lui et se plonger dans un livre. Camus n'aimait pas être entouré d'autant de monde, il faisait trop chaud, trop de bruit, et trop de contact physique. Plus il pouvait les éviter, mieux il se portait. C'est d'ailleurs la remarque que se firent Kanon et Milo, assis dans leur coin.

« Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un toucher Camus ?, demanda Milo, jouant avec la nourriture dans son assiette.

- Ouais mon frère.

- Bah oui forcément ! Non mais, mis à part lui...

- Je sais pas moi. Je fait pas attention.

- Toi tu l'as déjà touché ?

- Peut-être, pour lui serrer la main. Je vois pas comment j'aurais pu ne jamais le toucher.

- Mouais..., soupira Milo. T'as raison, je fais peut-être une fixation sur lui.

- Sans rire ? Bon, faut dire qu'il est très beau. Il est pas commun, il attire l'oeil. Mon frère a de la chance de l'avoir depuis si longtemps auprès de lui. Bon certes c'était un peu malsain quand Camus n'avait que 15 ans et lui 23...

- C'est rien de le dire en effet. Et rester auprès de lui malgré sa folie passée, tout ce qu'il a fait...

- L'amour rend aveugle., déclara Kanon.

- Ouais tu es bien placé pour le dire !

- Je t'emmerde le scorpion. »

Milo rit un peu, puis regarda à nouveau dans la direction de Camus. Le Verseau était en train de s'en aller, précipitamment. Saga lui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Camus avait la même tête qu'il y a quelques jours quand il l'avait aperçu sur le balcon. Il se leva et alla à sa suite, laissant Kanon qui se tourna vers Shura pour avoir un peu de compagnie. S'il commençait à demander à Milo ce qu'il lui prenait il savait qu'il n'en sortirait pas.

Milo entra dans les couloirs tortueux du Palais suivant la sublime toison de feu qui était bien loin devant lui. Camus s'enfuyait vers les appartements d'Athéna, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire par là ?

Discrètement, Milo regarda à travers le trou d'une serrure. Sans un bruit.

Dans la pièce presque vide, Camus s'était agenouillés aux pieds de la Déesse assise, celle-ci avait prit immédiatement le chevalier entre ses bras diaphanes, semblant le réconforter avec douceur. La jeune femme avait un air si triste et si désespéré.

« Camus...

- Je ne peux pas Athéna, je ne peux pas partir...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous en avons déjà parlés. Je prendrais soin de lui. Il ne se passera rien. Tout ira bien à ton retour. Tu auras trouvé Uranie et nos soucis s'envoleront. Vous serez enfin heureux... »

Camus sanglotait comme un enfant contre les genoux de la Déesse. Milo n'en revenait pas de voir ça, il ne savait pas que le Chevalier était aussi proche d'elle. Certes à force de travailler comme assistant du Grand Pope il était bien plus en relation avec Saori Kido que lui, mais c'était bizarre. Tout comme de le voir avoir une réaction humaine d'un seul coup. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait agir comme cela, craquer, quitter sa posture si droite et si noble pour s'affaisser de la sorte et s'abandonner complètement devant sa Déesse.

« Milo ? »

Le Scorpion sursauta quand il entendit la voix de Saga derrière lui. Oups. Une grosse attaque de panique le prit, mais le Grad Pope ne bougea pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je .. Camus n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, je voulais m'assurer que … que ça allait...

en même temps, Saga avait ouvert la porte sans frapper et Camus c'était redressé, les yeux fixés sur Milo. Et ledit Scorpion rougit tout ce qu'il pouvait en avouant ces mots là devant celui qu'il avait suivit et espionné.

- Vas-tu mieux mon cher ?

Saga demanda ça à Camus alors qu'il s'approchait de lui et retirait son masque.

- Oui..., marmotta Camus.

- Bien. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose... »

Le Grand Pope se pencha vers Camus et embrassa sa tempe avec affection. Et ce que vit Milo, ce fut la première fois qu'il le remarqua. Camus avait pincé les lèvres et retint une grimace de peur. Il avait semblé vouloir s'éloigner de Saga, mais celui-ci tenait fermement son épaule. Quand Camus rouvrit les yeux, il vit les deux prunelles myosotis le fixer avec douleur et incompréhension. Il baissa alors son regard et sorti de la pièce en passant devant Athéna, Saga et lui. Milo resta comme un idiot en ne comprenait rien de ce qui venait se passer sous ses yeux. Après avoir salué ses supérieurs, il poursuivit Camus et l'attrapa par la main avant que celui-ci ne l'arrache avec précipitation.

« Est-ce que ça va ?, demanda Milo, complètement perdu.

- Oui très bien. »

Et dans la foulée, Camus s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu. Blanc comme un linge, et perturbé. Pourquoi est-ce que Milo l'avait suivit d'un seul coup ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui ?

Milo resta au milieu du couloir, avec pour seule sensation un vide immense et la main bizarrement glacée. Voilà, il avait assouvit sa curiosité, il avait touché Camus. Mais ça n'avait aucun intérêt, il s'attendait à quoi en faisant ça ?

Milo redescendit dans la salle de réception ou la fête battait son plein comme toutes les semaines en l'honneur de la paix retrouvée. Il passa devant Kanon silencieusement, devant Mû et Aldébaran à qui il refusa une invitation à boire un verre en leur compagnie. Là il avait besoin de calme. C'était obligatoire, il devait penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer et tenter d'y voir clair. Il partait dans 36h en compagnie de Camus, et n'avait pas envie de s'en faire un ennemi ou qu'il représente une énigme totale pour lui.

* * *

_ A suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 3: Pour voir l'autre coté

Bon dimanche à toutes (et à tous? :o)!

J'arrive toujours pas à croire que autant de monde ai adhéré à cette histoire, je suis ultra contente! J'espère vraiment pas décevoir vos attentes par la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : _Pour voir l'autre coté..._**

Il était près de 13h quand enfin on fit venir Milo au palais du Grand pope, le départ était imminent. Il avait préparé un sac depuis la veille et attendait les instructions, profitant pour se reposer et prendre des forces pour les jours à venir. A vrai dire il n'avait aucune idée du temps que ça allait pouvoir durer cette affaire, alors il avait décidé de voyager léger, se débrouillant avec ce qu'il trouverait sur place. De toute façon, il y aurait sûrement des villes et donc des commerces. C'était toujours ça de prit.

Milo entra dans le petit bureau de Saga, Athéna assise près de lui semblait lui confier quelques détails à voix basse, juste après Milo, se fut Camus qui rentra ayant lui aussi troqué sa tenue d'entraînement et son armure d'or pour une tenue plus commune et civilisée. A vrai dire c'était bien la première fois que Milo le voyait vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un tee-shirt des plus normaux. Lui avait enfilé un jean qu'il c'était offert dans une précédente mission, il avait trouvé ça plutot pas mal et pour une fois cela ne dénotait pas dans le paysage des pays qu'il avait pu visiter, qu'importe les modes. Malgré cela, pour le moment ils étaient au Sanctuaire et ils se sentaient presque nu sans armure d'or, en particulier face à leur supérieurs.

« Milo, Camus, nous avons terminés notre travaille, vous allez pouvoir partir dès maintenant. La destination la plus proche que nous avons estimé serait à peut près sur l'ile d'Halmahera en indonésie. Il faudra chercher une fois sur place car nous n'avons pas la position exacte d'Uranie, tout ce que vous avez à vous préoccuper c'est de la ligne de l'équateur, on sait qu'elle a chéri cet endroit pour une meilleure observation des étoiles, cela pourra vous aider. Cependant, cela englobe en zone d'environ 200 km, la plupart du temps, l'équateur traverse l'océan, mais il existe de nombreux ilots tout autour de l'ile principale et il y a de très forte chance pour qu'elle se trouve ici. Camus je te confie les cartes et les derniers textes que nous avons exploités, prends en soin, cela vous sera utile car certains endroits sont décrit avec beaucoup de précision et sans être sur le terrain, il est impossible de s'y rendre.

- Merci., fit doucement Camus en récupérant les différents documents.

- Milo tu assistera Camus et vous devrez vous protéger l'un l'autre au cas ou. Voici de l'argent que vous changerez sur place, il y a largement de quoi vous débrouiller., fit Saga, continuant à tout donner à Camus.

Milo avait fait une légère mou, l'assistant de Camus ? Super, au moins il avait un rôle, mais bon, ce n'était pas très glorieux d'être l'assistant de l'assistant …

- Comme il semblerait qu'Uranie annule vos cosmos, il faudra revenir en avion ou n'importe quel autre moyen et l'éloigner du Sanctuaire, on ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir un handicap de cette taille.

- Très bien. » firent Milo et Camus.

Enfin Saga c'était levé, à la suite d'Athéna. La Déesse bénit ses deux Chevaliers d'Or, et les saluât. Saga dit au revoir à Milo, lui jetant un regard que le Scorpion trouva … jaloux. Et une seconde plus tard il entendit très clairement Saga le menacer à travers son cosmos de faire attention à Camus et d'arrêter de le suivre partout une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés de mission. Milo resta silencieux et ne laissa rien paraître avant de sortir de la pièce après avoir vu Saga embrasser pudiquement son compagnon.

Camus soupira douloureusement et regarda Milo une fois qu'ils furent à l'extérieur.

« Bien, on se retrouve à Labuha, c'est la plus grande ville d'une petite ile près de Halmahera, sur Bacan.

- D'accord. »

Milo regarda vite fait la carte que Camus lui tendait et une seconde plus tard, les deux chevaliers se retrouvèrent de l'autre coté du monde, dans une petite ville tropicale d'Indonésie. L'avantage de se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière ne serait jamais un inconvénient pour aucun d'eux. Sauf à ce moment précis où Camus et Milo se retrouvèrent stoppé dans leur élans et se retrouvèrent non pas à Labuha, mais au milieu d'une ville qui était encore sur l'ile principale. Absolument pas leur destination.

Milo arriva une dixième de seconde après son compagnon de route et le regarda.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là ? Toi aussi tu l'as senti ?

- Oui, nos cosmos sont déjà très affaiblit, ce n'est pas normal, on aurait du plus se rapprocher d'elle pour ressentir son pouvoir. A moins qu'elle ne soit au milieu de cette ville.. mais ça m'étonnerait., fit Camus, soupirant.

- Ce n'était pas gagné, ils se retrouvaient déjà avec beaucoup de pouvoir en moins sans être au bon endroit.

- bon... On fait quoi Chef ?, demanda Milo, soupirant.

- Commence pas...

- Comment ça ?

- A être comme ça, je suis chef de rien du tout, tu vas être aussi utile que moi. Saga voulait que je préside l'opération, mais honnêtement je suis pas plus avancé que toi., déclara le froid Verseau.

- D'accord. Alors on fait quoi, Camus ?, recommença Milo, plein de sarcasme.

Camus baissa les yeux vers sa carte et finalement la rangea dans son sac pour regarder autour de lui. Déjà il faisait une chaleur étouffante, alors se protéger de son cosmos restant était une nécessite, lui qui avait l'habitude du froid, il allait faire un malaise à rester dans cette étouffoir humide et poisseux.

- On va se poser quelque part pour voir où nous sommes, et chercher comme rejoindre la prochaine ile. On ne peut plus traverser la mer maintenant à pieds, il faut trouver un bateau, ou un avion quelque chose qui circule entre les iles.

- Super ! Trouvons donc une auberge ou quelque chose du genre pour se poser.

- Je crois qu'il va nous falloir même un hotel ou une pension, il est déjà tard ici, le soleil se couche, on ne va pas s'amuser à se balader de nuit sans pouvoir et sans savoir ou aller.

- Bonne idée ! Bon... »

Milo regarda autour de lui, la ville était vraiment rustique, ce n'était sûrement pas une capitale ni même une petite métropole. Clairement c'était un village de campagne, ou il avait quelques commerces et c'était tout. En premier lieu, il leur fallait de quoi trouver de quoi changer leur argent, une banque ou quelque chose comme ça serait suffisant. Mais un nouveau problème se posait. La langue. Certes, Milo et Camus parlaient un petit peu anglais, mais est-ce que ici on le parlait ? A la vue des quelques panneaux publicitaires et inscriptions sur les frontons des magasins, même l'alphabet n'était pas le même qu'eux. Ils étaient foncièrement dans la panade.

« Viens »

Milo parti en avant pour chercher ce qui pouvait ressembler à une mairie. Heureusement, ça ça se trouvait dans toutes les villes. Ils demandèrent donc à grand renfort de langues des signes improvisées et d'anglais où changer de l'argent et ou dormir. Pour l'argent ce fut rapide, c'était ici même, cela ne semblait poser de problème à personne de récupérer une monnaie presque inconnue pour la changer dans les pièces et billets locaux. Mais le jeune homme derrière son bureau de fortune avait un livre qui semblait contenir les taux de changes de tous les pays et leur rendit une quantité impressionnante d'argent liquide. Milo et Camus se regardèrent un peu mal à l'aise, oui visiblement ils avaient suffisamment d'argent pour se débrouiller ici.

On leur indiqua un itinéraire pour trouver le soit disant endroit pour dormir, toujours dans une langue des signes des plus approximatives. Les deux Chevaliers prirent donc deux fois à droite plus une fois à gauche dans les rues et se retrouvèrent ..

« On est perdu ça y est.. y a rien qui ressemble à un hotel ici !, soupira Milo.

- On a mal du comprendre quelque chose...

- Tu crois ?!

- Oh ne commence pas Milo ! »

Le Scorpion resta un instant silencieux, il avait rarement l'occasion de voir Camus en colère et encore plus d'entendre son prénom dans sa bouche. Les deux facteurs réunis le plongeait dans un mutisme sévère. Il prit alors un peu plus le temps pour regarder autour de lui. Cette ville était non seulement petite mais elle était aussi très pauvre. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les bâtiments de pierre du Sanctuaire ou les maisons blanches de la Grèce, ici il ne voyait que des battisses faites de bois et de taules peintes, c'était sale et pollué. Pas la pollution industrielle, non, des détritus de ville, avec des sacs partout, des bidons, des bouteilles, de la boue et à peine deux rues vaguement gravillonnées. D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas de voitures, seulement des petites motos et des mobylettes, des vélos et beaucoup de piétons. Les gens d'ici étaient un peu fascinés par la présence de Milo et Camus, les deux chevaliers avaient un physique qui dénotaient totalement du type indonésien. Les hommes et les femmes avaient le teint foncé comme du cuir tanné, les hommes avaient des dents en moins, des habits crasseux et abîmes, les femmes retenaient leur long cheveux dans des chignons approximatifs et portaient pour certaines le voile. Rien à voir avec les cheveux blonds luxuriant de Milo qui lui arrivaient sous les fesses ou bien la flamboyance des yeux et de la chevelure de Camus ainsi que son teint blafard et ses taches de rousseurs.

Après avoir erré dans ce qui semblaient être la rue principale, ils s'éloignèrent sans un mot du centre et finirent par tomber sur une immense maison de bois au charme délicieux. Et à leur grande joie, devant cette battisse il y avait un panneau qui semblait expliquer la présence d'un hotel. La flèche leur montrer la grande maison et d'un commun accord ils se dirigèrent là.

S'en suivit un nouveau combat de langage pour essayer de faire comprendre à la gérante de l'hotel qu'ils désiraient une chambre pour deux. La femme répondait dans sa langue, et Milo insistait avec ses mains, mimant quelqu'un qui dormirait et disant vouloir une chambre pour une nuit. L'accord sembla conclu quand Milo sorti de l'argent pour payer et que la gérante les guida vers un couloir. Tout était en bois, c'était vraiment très beau et un petit peu plus luxueux que la ville à moitié en ruine. S'inclinant elle leur ouvrit une chambre et les laissa rentrer.

Sauf que tout de suite Camus remarqua un détail qui n'allait pas.

« Non non, pas un lit deux places, deux lits, une chambre et deux lits. », tenta t-il d'expliquer rapidement.

Mais visiblement, la femme ne comprenait rien du tout et Camus du abdiquer sous le rire de Milo.

« Elle a du te prendre pour ma femme !, sourit-il.

- Oh tais toi. Et on peut savoir pourquoi ça serait moi ?, s'énerva encore Camus posant son sac sur la canapé qui allait sûrement l'accueillir pour dormir.

- Parce que tu as l'air beaucoup plus délicat et féminin que moi... avec tes longs cils et ton visage fin..., expliqua Milo, d'un air détaché.

Il ne garda cependant cet air qu'une demi seconde avant de se rendre compte des mots qui avaient passés ses lèvres gaffeuses. Oh oui, il avait suffisamment observé Camus pour voir ça sur son visage et ce qu'il était. Alors il se sentir rougir et n'osa même pas jeter un coup d'oeil vers Camus. Celui-ci le regarda juste réagir avec étonnement et gêne.

- Hum.. désolé. Je voulais pas te vexer., fit rapidement Milo, avant toute remarque.

- Pas grave. Je crois que ça ressemblait à un compliment dans le fond. Bref... J'ai trouvé le nom de la ville à la mairie, je vais voir où est-ce qu'on est exactement et par où on va devoir passer. »

Camus n'avait pas perdu de temps et c'était installé sur la petite table ronde près du fond de la chambre. Milo lui regardait un peu l'architecture de l'hôtel, c'était tout à fait fascinant (il ne s'y serait pas intéressé s'il n'avait pas sorti une aberration pareille à Camus une minute auparavant) : le plafond était très haut mais mansardé, le bois utilisé était très sombre, la pièce était donc passablement mal éclairée et la seule petite fenêtre qu'il voyait était très en hauteur au dessus d'une mezzanine. Il grimpa donc là haut pour voir ce qu'il pouvait s'y trouver, et c'était une sorte de petit salon avec une table basse et deux fauteuils.

« Viens voir là haut ! On voit toute la ville ! Et y a un salon !, s'exclama Milo en sortant sa tête entre deux rambardes.

- Viens plutôt m'aider à trouver où nous sommes sur cette maudite carte Milo !

- Oh ça va, on a la soirée, on est en plein décalage horaire, dans un nouveau pays et personne ne va mourir pour une fois alors on peut en profiter trois secondes quand même. »

Camus lui lança un regard à lui glacer le sang avant de finalement se lever et aller le rejoindre avec ses affaires à l'é en effet c'était vrai que avec cette fenêtre (plutôt d'ailleurs une ouverture avec une sorte de volet) ils pouvaient voir loin et profiter d'un filet de vent. Et Milo ne crachait vraiment pas dessus, il avait réellement trop chaud, lui l'animal à sang froid ! Mais ici c'était tellement humide et désagréable. Il finit par se concentrer sur la carte avec Camus et finirent par retrouver leur position. Ils étaient à une vingtaine de kilomètre de la ligne d'équateur.

« Demain on va essayer de rejoindre le village le plus proche de l'équateur, ici., montra Camus sur la carte. Après il faudra trouver un bateau pour nous amener sur l'ile, ici.

- D'accord. Ca me semble bien. Quand est-ce qu'on va visiter ?, sourit Milo.

Camus le regarda à nouveau comme s'il allait le taper.

- Mais quoi ?, s'exclama le Scorpion, ne comprenant pas.

- Tu peux pas être sérieux deux minutes ? On vient juste d'arriver et toi tu penses juste à te balader ou regarder la vue. On a une mission là ! Il faut trouver Uranie !

- Je veux bien m'intéresser à cette mission, mais il va falloir me faire comprendre aussi pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit absolument la retrouver ! On se débrouille sans elle depuis des années, pourquoi est-ce que d'un coup on aurait besoin de madame Cosmos ?

Camus soupira et s'adossa contre son siège. Il avait le regard fuyant et fixait le plancher.

- Je ne peux pas te dire.

- Tu peux pas ? Je sais que tu es chef de la mission, que tu me déteste mais tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de m'impliquer un minimum, j'aime bien savoir au moins pourquoi je fait les choses, ça pousse à mettre un peu plus de cœur à ce qu'on fait, tu crois pas ?

Le verseau en face de lui ne répondit rien sur le coup et continua à fixer le plancher. Milo le regarda un peu, pourquoi est-ce que Camus le fuyait autant, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose de bien plus gros que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer ? Puis d'un coup, Camus releva la tête et fronça ses sourcils pourpre.

- Moi je te déteste ? Excuse moi mais entre nous deux c'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça !

Milo ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement et à son tour s'adossa contre son siège.

- Mais je te déteste pas !, finit-il par rétorquer.

- Ah bon ? Alors on peut savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu me lances toujours des regards de tueur, que tu me fais sentir que ma présence est pas la bienvenue dès que je suis quelque part au Sanctuaire ?

- Quoi ? Moi ? Non mais tu nous regardes tous comme si on était des moins que rien, des idiots de service, y a que ton Saga à tes yeux qui en vaille la peine ! Dès que j'arrive quelque part, c'est toi qui t'en vas !

Le Verseau et le Scorpion ne dirent plus rien en réalisant qu'il y avait sûrement un gros quiproquo entre eux deux. Il y avait anguille sous roche, voire baleine sous gravillon à ce niveau là. En plus, Milo avait clairement vu Camus se refermer à l'entente du nom de Saga. Maintenant il avait sur le visage un air des plus inquiet.

- Donc pour être clair, je ne te déteste pas ! Et je t'ai jamais lancé de regard de tueur !, s'énerva Milo.

- Si. Là tu es en train de le faire., objecta Camus.

Milo resta suspendu en essayant de déchiffrer sa propre expression.

- Mais … c'est mon regard normal ça !

- Non ! Pas avec tes yeux ambre !

Le Scorpion baissa les épaules, merde. Oui en effet, ses yeux avaient toujours tendance à changer de couleur sous la colère, l'énervement, ou .. ou l'excitation. Sûrement avait-il regardé un peu trop Camus avec des yeux concupiscents...

- Je m'excuse, je fait pas exprès. C'est mon air normal. Je regarde tout le monde comme ça, si tu me connaissais mieux, tu le saurais., assenna t-il,, ne se sentant pas du tout de tout lui dévoiler.

- Et bien moi c'est la même chose ! Je regarde tout le monde comme ça parce que c'est mon air normal, excuse moi d'avoir l'air d'une porte de prison naturellement.

Camus c'était lui aussi énervé et Milo avait senti une douleur affreusement délicieuse le prendre à la vue de son visage rougissant légèrement et se crispant. Voir le Verseau aussi expressif était une première et ça lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup.. beaucoup trop.

- Bon..., tempéra Camus. Visiblement, on est juste deux idiots qui ont toujours cru que l'autre nous détestait.

- Excuse moi d'avoir eu autant d'a priori...

- Oui moi aussi...

Milo tenta un petit sourire et cette fois ce fut Camus qui se senti un peu troublé par ça. Pas que par le sourire, mais par la situation aussi. C'était bien la première fois qu'il arrivait à cette conclusion avec quelqu'un sur le Sanctuaire.

- Tu sais avec ton rôle d'assistant du Grand Pope, ça te donne une envergure différentes de nous autres... Tu es tout le temps au Palais, tu es avec Saga depuis toujours. On a vraiment l'impression de pas être sur la même longueur d'onde quoi.

Encore une fois, Milo le vit se raidir au nom de Saga. Ca devenait vraiment étrange cette réaction.

- Oui c'est vrai... En plus on aurait pu se comprendre un peu avant, toi qui est avec Kanon...

- C'est mon ami Kanon c'est tout., rectifia Milo.

- Ah bon ? C'est pas ce qu'on m'avait dit...

- Non non, on avait juste une relation... ou … enfin on prenait que les avantages sans les inconvénient, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Faut dire que les Gémeaux sont très séduisants, on aurait tord de se priver.

La remarque fit s'empourprer de nouveau Camus. Milo n'ajouta cependant pas qu'il avait toujours trouvé malsain la relation qui unissait l'aîné des jumeaux et le Verseau depuis les 15 ans de celui-ci.

- Certes...

- Bon je vais pas te violenter dès la première soirée ! Déjà on a comprit qu'on se détestait pas mutuellement, c'est une bonne avancée non ?, sourit d'un seul coup Milo.

Camus le regarda, Milo semblait tellement insouciant parfois, voir même complètement innocent, ses yeux reflétait bien plus de pureté qu'en réalité. Mais c'était.. apaisant de ne pas se sentir menacé par le scorpion tueur.

- Oui. On s'y remet ?

- Je t'écouterais quand tu m'auras expliqué la mission !

- Plus tard Milo, gagnons déjà l'autre ile et je te promet de t'expliquer.

- Ca me va ! »

Milo se redressa pour apporter sa contribution au travail. Il était plutot assez heureux de ce début de soirée. Finalement Camus pouvait presque être sympa quand il se décoinçait. Mais ça risquait de prendre un certain temps avant d'y arriver complètement.

* * *

Il était presque une heure du matin heure locale quand les deux chevaliers eurent terminés leur travail. Ils n'étaient que très fatigués compte tenu du décalage horaire mais ils leur falaient dormir malgré tout pour essayer de se remettre en phase. D'un commun accord ils décidèrent donc d'aller se coucher sans dîner.

« Je vais dormir sur le canapé. Prend le lit c'est pas grave., fit Camus en cherchant un drap dans une des commodes.

- Bah non dors pas tout seul, enfin y a une moustiquaire au dessus du lit, tu vas te faire dévorer pendant la nuit...

- Oui bah c'est pas grave j'aurais eu bien pire à l'entraînement.

- On peut bien partager un lit en personnes civilisées ! C'est comme si c'était un des lits du Sanctuaire en plus, il est large !

Camus resta immobile entre le canapé et le lit, à moitié paralysé. Milo venait de retirer son tee-shirt et son pantalon et se glissait sous les draps en caleçon. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder à nouveau trouvait un intérêt tout particulier pour les lames du plancher.

- Non, c'est bon. Je vais rester sur le canapé., objecta t-il, marmottant.

Milo leva les yeux au ciel, par Zeus ce qu'il était pudique et coincé le Verseau !

- Bon bah prend au moins le lit, je vais dormir sur le canapé, les moustiques ne m'aiment pas., dit-il en ressortant du lit.

- Je peux encore dormir sur un canapé ! Je suis un chevalier moi aussi, j'aurais dormi par terre s'il le fallait !, s'énerva d'un coup Camus.

- Okay ! Du calme ! Bon et bien si tu en as marre des bestioles pendant la nuit, y'aura de la place pour toi, et promis je ronfle pas. »

Milo râlait complètement, ne comprenait pas la susceptibilité mal placée de son collègue. Il se roula en boule dans son coin du lit, de toute façon il était habitué à dormir sur une toute petite couchette alors prendre de la place n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Camus le regarda faire et du prendre un certain temps avant de retrouver son calme naturel. Tant pis, il dormirait sur le canapé. Dormir avec Milo dan sle même lit ? Il ne fallait pas rêver non plus. Le verseau se déshabilla en jetant un regard toutes les 3 secondes au Scorpion déjà assoupi puis se glissa sur le canapé en cuir, dans son drap. Il était très bien ici après tout.

* * *

Le réveil pour Milo se fit d'un seul coup, pas franchement agréable. Il était en train de rêver comme à chaque fois qu'il était dans le Cocyte et malgré le froid qui régnait dans son rêve c'était sûrement la symbolique onirique de la sensation physique qu'il ressentait actuellement. En sueur, il arrivait à avoir être gelé malgré l'affreuse chaleur qui régnait déjà dans la chambre.

Camus avait vu Milo sursauter dans le lit et le regarda un instant sans un bruit. Le chevalier du Scorpion était adorable au réveil, et pas du totu comme il aurait pu l'imaginer. Milo avait l'oeil brouillon, les cheveux emmêlés et frisotant par l'humidité, la marque des draps sur la joue et le bras.

« Un cauchemar ?, demanda t-il doucement.

Milo se retourna vers Camus, tentant de se rappeler ce qu'il fichait ici.

- Ouais. Mais c'est quand même agréable de se réveiller sur terre. Bonjour...

Camus cette fois regarda son compagnon de route, cherchant du sens à ce qu'il venait de dire. Tant pis.

- bonjour. J'ai trouvé à mangé si tu veux., proposa t-il en lui montrant la mezzanine.

- Merci. Il est quelle heure ?

Milo se leva du lit, faisant détourner le regard à Camus.

- Euh 10h je crois.

- Fallait me réveiller. On aurait pu déjà être parti. Je vais me laver.

- C'est pas important, on est pas à une ou deux heures près de toute manière.

- Ouais...

Camus vit Milo rentrer dans la salle de bain et ne même pas prendre la peine de fermer la porte à clef, ni d'ailleurs de la pousser complètement. Le Verseau changea donc de place car de là ou il était il avait une vue directe sur l'intérieur de la salle d'eau. Son œil malgré tout fut attiré à l'intérieur alors qu'il s'en allait et vit Milo nu, de dos en train de tester la température de la douche.

- La vache c'est super moderne !, s'exclama t-il de l'intérieur de la pièce avant de se glisser sous l'eau.

- Ahan... »

Milo n'avait donc aucune pudeur ? Même pas un petit peu. Camus s'éloigna avec son livre et tenta de se reconcentrer sur la légende qu'il était en train de lire. Cependant son répis fut de courte durée, parce qu'après qu'il eu entendu Milo se frictionner le cuir chevelu et se rincer celui-ci décida de lui faire causette.

« Tu sais ou on doit aller alors ?, demanda le Scorpion, toujours sous la douche.

- Oui oui.

- Hein ? J'entends rien !

- J'ai dit oui !, s'écria Camus.

- Ah ! Super ! On va aller comment au prochain village ? A pieds ?

- Je sais pas ! On verra.

- Quoi ?

- On verra ! Mais arrête de me parler alors que tu es sous la douche, tu peux pas attendre deux minutes !

- C'est bon je suis là ! »

Milo était en effet sorti de sous la douche, la taille enroulé dans une serviette et les cheveux dégouttant d'eau. Et maintenant voilà qu'il se dirigeait vers la mezzanine pour venir voir cec qu'il y avait au petit déjeuner. Camus piqua un fard immense et fixait son livre sans pouvoir se concentrer dessus.

« Alors on y va comment ? Ouah super merci pour le repas. T'as trouvé ou ?

- J'ai commandé à l'accueil. Et on verra ce qu'on trouvera au village.

- D'accord...

Milo descendit un verre de jus de fruits, ça allait beaucoup mieux maintenant que le rêve était fini et qu'il pouvait profiter de l'eau qui le refroidissait. Cependant avec la chaleur qui régnait, il n'allait pas tarder à sécher. Il se servit quelque chose qui semblait être du pain local avec une confiture étrange, qui avait un goût divin.

- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?, demanda Milo, machonnant son pain.

- Oui depuis 8h.

- Ah ! Tu as pas trop mal dormi avec les bestioles ?

- Visiblement elles n'aiment pas mon cosmos glacé., se dépacha de dire Camus, toujours fixé sur son livre.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Montre ?

Milo, sans lui demander l'autorisation lui prit la main.

- C'est vrai que tu es gelé !

Sauf que Camus blanchit et lui arracha sa main d'un coup sec en se reculant un maximum de lui.

- Non mais je t'ai pas donné mon autorisation que je sache !, s'énerva t-il immédiatement. Et tu peux aller t'habiller ? Tu as aucune pudeur ou quoi ?!

Milo resta comme un idiot avec sa tartine à la main en face d'un Camus qui semblait à la fois hors de lui et extrêmement mal à l'aise. Visiblement c'était bien vrai, personne ne pouvait le toucher et vu l'état dans lequel ça le mettait, il n'avait pas très envie de recommencer...

- Pardon. »

Milo se leva, posant son reste de repas sur la table et descendit prendre ses vêtements pour aller s'habiller dans la salle de bain. La réaction de Camus lui avait fait peur, mais également l'avait embarrassé, enfin plutôt il avait honte pour lui-même. Visiblement, il avait touché quelque chose qui faisait vraiment du mal à Camus et ça le gênait d'avoir osé le violenter comme ça. Même s'il ne savait pas... Il s'abstiendrait de le faire maintenant Mais le problème c'est qu'avec sa curiosité maladive, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander la raison. Il avait bien des idées en tête, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment les concevoir réellement. C'était sûrement quelque chose dont il n'aurait probablement jamais la réponse, vu comme le Verseau était un être compliqué et secret... Mais il ne désespérait pas pour autant.

Il revint dans la chambre, Camus avait l'air de s'être calmé. Milo se rassit, cette fois, habillé, et restant à bonne distance de son interlocuteur.

« Désolé..., fit rapidement Camus, malgré tout mal à l'aise.

- Pas grave. C'est moi qui m'excuse, je recommencerais pas. Alors donc. Uranie ! Raconte moi un peu des choses sur elle. »

Camus se senti un peu mieux d'un seul coup. Milo n'avait rien demandé, c'était excusé. Et ça c'était à la fois étonnant et rassurant quelque part, il put à nouveau se détendre quelque peu et regarder Milo en face, enfin autant qu'il le pouvait.

Il se lança donc dans un long récit mythologique à propos de la Muse pendant que Milo, comme un enfant l'écoutait avec attention...

* * *

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapitre 4: Suis-je coupable?

Bonjour à tous en ce dimanche matin de Paques!

Bonnes paques et bon chocolat à ceux qui en ont. Les autres voilà de quoi vous consoler ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : "**_Suis-je coupable?"_

Milo et Camus avaient trouvés de quoi se déplacer. Ils avaient commencé à pieds mais un camion de fortune transportant des paquets et des bonbonnes d'eau était passé près d'eux. Le conducteur avait tenté de leur demandé quelque chose dans la langue locale, et eux avaient répondu en anglais, coup de bol, celui-ci pouvait leur répondre aussi et au moins les comprendre. Camus lui indiqua leur destination, et ils montèrent à l'arrière avec les marchandises. Ce n'était pas super confortable, mais au moins ils allaient pouvoir avancer bien plus vite que à pieds et sans vitesse lumière.

De plus, à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'équateur, les deux chevaliers pouvaient clairement sentir leur cosmos se réduire comme peau de chagrin.

« J'aime pas ça du tout..., avait marmonné Milo, en tentant de lancer un _Scarlett Needle_ dans le vide.

- Mais son ongle prenait à peine une teinte rouge pour s'allonger, presque plus de pouvoir.

- Moi non plus... »

Pour Camus c'était différent, tout son cosmos lui servait principalement à rester dans un environnement qui lui correspondait, c'est à dire, rester au frais. Mais arrivait à peine à s'entourer de son manteau de glace à présent et commençait à avoir vraiment trop chaud. Milo le voyait bien, Camus bougeait moins, fermait les yeux et ses joues gardaient toute la journée une teinte adorable mais inquiétante. D'ailleurs Milo avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir de regarder Camus. Il se posait beaucoup de question sur lui, cherchait l'origine de sa douleur qu'il semblait porter sur ses épaules comme des tonnes de métal... Et aussi pour autre chose il le regardait, mais ça, il avait toujours du mal à se l'avouer. Mais ça lui plaisir vraiment beaucoup de voir les cheveux rouge de son compagnon de route flotter au vent, lui dévoilant son visage froid et dur de temps en temps...

* * *

Après 4heures de voyage, les deux Chevaliers arrivèrent enfin à leur destination suivante. Immédiatement ils trouvèrent une nouvelle pension où pouvoir poser leur affaires et se rafraîchir avant de partir à la chasse aux informations. Il fallait faire ça au moins pendant la journée parce que de nuit, ça ne semblait pas très sûr. Bien qu'ils furent des Chevaliers très entraînés même sans pouvoirs, ils préféraient éviter de se retrouver dans de mauvaises situations avant d'avoir terminé leur mission.

Alors au bout d'un moment ils finirent par trouver un bateau pour traverser jusqu'à l'île suivante. C'était plus que rustique, mais pourtant c'était bien ce qui semblait être une « compagnie » naviguant pour la communication et le commences entre les îles du coin. Ils étaient pas rendu... Le départ pour la première île se ferait le lendemain matin à la première heure avec les autres passagers. Évidement, la communication avait été une fois de plus plus que compliquée, mais avec de l'argent et de la patience, Camus arrivait à se débrouiller.

Une fois rentrée dans leur hôtel de fortune ils purent s'affaler cette fois chacun sur un lit, séparés par une petite commode. Mais immédiatement Milo vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il redressa sa tête et regarda vers son compagnon de voyage.

« Camus ? »

Pas de réponse.

Milo se leva pour faire le tour du lit et poser doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Camus et le secouer doucement. Sans résultat.

« Hey ? Camus ! »

Milo le retourna et commença à le secouer. Toujours rien. Milo s'affola immédiatement, le corps de son ami avait une température bien différente de celle qu'il avait ressentie la veille. Il était chaud et en sueur. Sûrement que c'était trop pour son corps. Sans hésiter, Milo l'attrapa sous les bras et les genoux pour le porter jusque dans la salle de bain. Il le posa dans la baignoire et commença à remplir d'eau froide. C'était bien la seule solution qui lui était venue à l'esprit la de suite. Il prit une serviette qu'il imbiba d'eau et lui posa de suite sur la tête. Venir ici pour lui était une très mauvaise idée, Comment est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir supporter autant de chaleur quand son cosmos n'aurait plus aucun effet ? Milo en avait le cœur qui lui tapait fort dans les oreilles. Pas de doute il était vraiment mort de trouille...

« Mmmh..

- Camus ? Allez réveille toi...

- Quoi ? »

Le Verseau ouvrit ses paupières diaphanes sur Milo, sa masse de cheveux bouclées à moitié trempée et ses yeux paniqués. A son tour alors il sursauta, éclaboussant la moitié de la salle de bain. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était dans l'eau tout habillé ? Milo remarqua immédiatement les mains tremblante de son ami et sa bouche crispée. Il fallait le rassurer.

« Tu as perdu connaissance, comme tu avais trop chaud je t'ai mit dans l'eau froide, panique pas. Tout va bien maintenant. Il s'est rien passé !

Camus intégra les mots et analysa la situation avec ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Non, en effet, les détails lui prouvait que Milo disait vrai et il pu se détendre.

- Merci...

- Tu as vraiment si chaud que ça ?, demanda Milo en s'asseyant par terre à coté de la baignoire.

- Ça a été de pire en pire toute la journée, et je crois que je me suis trop relâché en m'allongeant...

- Ca va être compliqué d'avancer de plus en plus vers Uranie alors... Surtout si on arrive dans un coin désert, il y aura pas d'eau froide pour te foutre dedans..

Camus retira la serviette mouillée de sur sa tête. La sensation d'être une entrave à la progression de leur mission était vraiment très désagréable.

- Je suis désolé...

Milo le regarda, étonné.

- Mais t'excuse pas. C'est pas ta faute, on aurait du tous y penser avant.

- Je vais essayer de me ménager un peu pour pas avoir trop chaud.

- Et bien je serais ton serviteur !, sourit Milo, le menton posé sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Camus lui sourit en retour, doux. Et cette fois Milo eu l'impression qu'on venait de lui écraser l'intérieur de la cage thoracique. Ce fut la douleur la plus cuisante qu'il avait jamais ressenti... Il baissa les yeux et resta sans rien dire. Puis malgré lui sa bouche s'ouvrit pour parler.

- Je peux te poser une question très indiscrète ?

Camus ne souriait plus et retint sa respiration.

- Oui ?, souffla t-il. Enfin ça dépend... mais vas-y...

- Tu es vraiment heureux avec Saga ? »

Mais à peine question fut-elle posée que Milo se vit éclaboussé car Camus venait de se redresser et sortir de la baignoire rapidement. Le Verseau attrapa une serviette et entreprit de se sécher en sortant de la pièce, laissant une traînée mouillée derrière lui. Milo se releva pour aller à sa suite, mal à l'aise.

« Camus... Désolé. Je .. je voulais pas te froisser. Enfin...

- J'ai pas à te répondre Milo.

Le Scorpion resta immobile au milieu de la pièce.

- Peut-être..mais ta réaction m'en dit long...

A l'autre bout de la chambre, il vit les épaules de Camus s'affaisser, on entendait juste le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui coulaient sur le plancher.

- Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te demande ça.. c'est super indiscret et bizarre. Mais .. Je t'ai vu plusieurs fois...Et ça avait pas l'air d'aller. Tu fui toujours... et avant qu'on parte quand tu étais avec Athéna...

Camus s'assit sur le rebord de la table, serrant de toutes ses forces la serviette bien humide.

- Je te demande pas de me parler. C'est .. enfin, je voulais savoir parce que je m'inquiétait. Et tu es bizarre je trouve. Enfin, je comprenais pas tes réactions avant, mais maintenant que je vois qu'on se déteste pas, je me pose beaucoup de questions. Et depuis hier j'ai vu que tu étais pas quelqu'un de snob ou je sais pas quoi. Tu as l'air juste .. complètement perdu.

Camus s'était mit à fixer le vide avec insistance, et était presque sur le point de déchirer entre ses mains le morceau de tissus en éponge. C'était surtout pour ne pas montrer à quel point il pouvait trembler. Comment Milo avait pu voir tout ça ? En deux jours ? Pourquoi lui et pourquoi en ce moment ? C'était bien la première foi qu'on s'intéressait comme ça à lui. Sauf que pour le moment il était bien trop occupé à se retenir de laisser paraître toute réaction pour répondre.

- Je m'excuse, j'aurais pas du être aussi intrusif. On se connaît pas après tout... »

Milo attrapa son sac et retourna dans la salle de bain. Il avait bien besoin d'une douche maintenant. Froide lui aussi. Pour se calmer les idées. Et peut-être que le froid pouvait aussi lui retirer cette douleur lancinante qui ne cessait de croître depuis la veille. A croire qu'il était en empathie directe avec Camus et qu'il le ressentait plus fort que n'importe quelle autre personne n'aurait pu le faire.

Camus n'avait pas bougé de son coté. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, plus quoi dire ou comment agir. Il savait seulement qu'il aurait bien voulu fuir et aller se cacher dans un trou de souris. Loin. Retourner dans sa très chère Sibérie. Mais non, il y avait Milo ici qui semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et c'était terriblement dérangeant. Se confier à sa Déesse avait toujours été son seul exutoire. Mais aujourd'hui, Milo s'intéressait à lui, et il semblait si... Honnête ?

Il se mit en branle enfin pour aller prendre ses affaires et étaler ses livres et carte sur la table. A nouveau tenter de se plonger dans la lecture pour le changer les idées. Essayer de récupérer des informations et ne pas penser à Milo... Milo...

Après une très longue douche, froide, puis chaude, puis après avoir tenté de laver ses vêtements humide de sueur avec du savon, Milo était ressorti. Habillé cette fois-ci. Il alla poser ses affaires à sécher sur le bord de la fenêtre. Sans un mot. Il s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir bloqué Camus pourtant il avait réussi à créer quelque chose entre eux, à le pousser à venir vers lui un petit peu. Et finalement il avait encore été trop pressé et curieux. Vraiment cela devenait un défaut à corriger au plus vite. En voulant être trop amicale et comprendre, il n'avait fait que le repousser encore plus loin de lui qu'au départ. C'était vraiment mal parti.

Alors Milo alla s'asseoir à la table avec Camus, en face de lui, et sans parler toujours il se plongea à son tour dans la lecture des différents documents. Tentant de comprendre les différent sigle et les légendes tarabiscotées.

A peine au bout de 10 minutes, il laissa tomber et s'affala sur la table, en soupirant. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas lire, mais qu'il était fatigué et qu'il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à arriver à penser à autre chose qu'à sa connerie avec Camus qui restait toujours dans une immobilisme effrayant. Est-ce qu'il était seulement en train de lire ? Oh et puis merde.

« Pourquoi tu refuses de parler de Saga ?, enfonça Milo une fois pour toute.

- tu lâche vraiment pas l'affaire hun ?, soupira camus.

- Non. J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu me cache un truc et ça m'agace.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ? On est même pas amis toi et moi.

- Et pourquoi on le serait pas ? Ca te ferait pas de mal d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Même si je suis qu'un abruti de chevalier sans poste au sein du Palais, et que j'arrive pas à ta cheville ou celle de Saga.

Camus avait à nouveua baissé les yeux. Voilà, il était face au mur, et ce mur il l'avait presque toujours redouté. Il prit d'un seul coup sa respiration.

- Qu'est-ce que tu connais de Saga ? Demanda Camus d'un seul coup.

- Hum.. Pas grand chose. C'est le Grand Pope depuis toujours. Il a été fou, s'est suicidé sous mes yeux, est revenu en spectre, à tué malgré lui Athéna en voulant la sauver. Est revenu avec nous tous, athéna lui a confié sa confiance absolue et l'a nommé Grand Pope sous sa surveillance.

- Oui, mais en dehors des choses officielles.

- Euh... C'est quelqu'un de très calme, intelligent, posé. Je le connais très peu moi, je sais ce que m'a dit Kanon.

- Et il t'as dit quoi ?

- Pas grand chose à vrai dire... Je sais qu'ils sont redevenus très proches depuis leur résurrection. C'est tout, je connais quasiment pas Saga., réalisa Milo en fourrageant dans ses boucles.

- Comme beaucoup de gens finalement. Saga est intelligent, sage, agréable. Il travaille aussi énormément pour racheter toutes les erreurs qu'il a fait à cause de son esprit malade. Je le voyais souvent quand il était grand Pope, sans savoir qu'il était notre supérieur. Je l'admirais beaucoup. Et lui était amoureux de moi... Ca tu dois déjà le savoir.

- Pas dans le détail, mais oui je sais que vous étiez ensembles depuis très longtemps... Ca a du te faire bizarre quand tu as comprit qu'il était le Grand Pope assassin usurpateur...

Camus ferma la bouche et tourna la tête sur le coté. Ses lèvres avaient prit un pli contrit.

- Ouais...

- Quoi ? Camus.. si tu veux me parler je t'écoute, rien ne sortira d'ici...

Milo avait avancé sa main vers celles de Camus, mais se ravisa au dernier moment de les toucher. Camus le vit faire et encore senti son cœur se serrer... Milo se retenait de le toucher juste parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Hé bien...

- Je le savais., dit-il d'un coup.

- Que ?

- Qu'il était malade., Avoua Camus, le regard toujours fuyant.

- Comment ça.. Pendant l'absence d'Athéna ?

Milo ne comprenait pas, il était perdu d'un seul coup.

- Oui. Pendant ce temps là.

- Et tu l'as protégé ? Tu n'as rien dit à personne ? Alors qu'il y a des eu des morts ? Qu'il a voulu tuer notre Déesse ?, Milo venait de se mettre en colère et de se mettre debout face à la table.

Il vit Camus fermer les yeux et encore plus se tendre, comme un enfant qu'on allait gifler et qui attendait sa sentence.

- Je ne savais pas qui il était vraiment. Et puis.. Je … tu peux pas comprendre.

- Que veux-tu que je comprenne ? Tu étais de mèche avec celui qui était notre ennemi ! Ce Saga gris !

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que c'était une partie de plaisir ?, explosa Camus d'un coup.

Milo se rassit immédiatement en regardant fixement Camus, il se sentait perdu, complètement largué par toutes ces révélations. Comment Camus pouvait seulement savoir pour Saga gris et n'avoir rien dit à personne? Tant de choses auraient pu être évitées... Bien sûr il ne savait sûrement pas son identité réelle à l'époque.

- Je devais me taire, je ne savais pas et j'avais peur. Il m'aurait tué comme il a fait pour les autres, mais ça... Non. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Ce qui nous ramène à la question que tu m'as posée au début.

Milo remonta le cour de sa pensée et se senti bien mal d'un seul coup.

- Est-ce que tu es vraiment heureux avec Saga. »

Mais cette fois-ci la conversation était terminée. Parce que Camus ne répondit pas. Il avait scellé ses lèvres fines pour essayer de ne pas craquer et c'était finalement levé pour aller regarder par la fenêtre. Milo pouvait bien tirer ses propres conclusions de leur échange, il avait tout ce qu'il était en mesure de dire. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tout expliqué, certes, mais le reste .. non. Milo se leva à la suite de Camus et resta derrière lui, sans un mot. Ce n'était plus de la douleur ce qu'il ressentait, c'était pire que ça. Tout son corps en avait mal, tout son esprit était assaillit de tout petits souvenirs à propos de Camus, et toucher du doigt ce qu'il avait pu ressentir était comme se mettre la main dans le feu. Même si dans le fond de cette conversation il y avait quelque chose de positif. Ils avaient parlés, Camus c'était ouvert à lui. Et ça ressemblait en quelque sorte à un début d'amitié.

Milo ne pouvait plus se retenir, il avait envie de toucher Camus, pour lui exprimer son empatie, pour le soutenir quelque part, trouver un moyen, même moindre, de tenter de l'apaiser... Mais il ne pouvait pas... La seule chose qui lui ne lui paru pas trop intrusive fut de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Les fins fils proupre qui descendait jusqu'à ses fesses. Camus ne dit rien, et pourtant il du fermer les yeux car un frisson énorme le prit, de la base de ses cheveux jusqu'à ses reins. Milo vit légèrement les épaules de Camus frémir et prit cela pour une réaction de dégout. Alors il arrêta et s'excusa encore une fois avant de sortir de la chambre. Il fallait trouver à manger. Tant pis pour les recherches, et même s'il n'avait pas faim. Tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était d'air, et il savait que c'était mieux de laisser Camus un peu seul.

Camus, seul dans la chambre ferma fort ses paupières pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Mais c'était bien trop fort, elles débordaient et inondèrent ses joues. Ruisselantes sur ses taches de rousseurs. Il porta ses mains à son visage pour se cacher et glissa à genoux. Les épaules voûtées, le dos arrondit. Prostré dans cette position sous tout le poids qui lui écrasait le corps et le cœur.

Il était en train de tout bouleverser, alors qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher ? Alors qu'il avait toujours si bien réussi ? Pourquoi ?

« Athéna.. Aidez moi... »

Mais ses prières restèrent vaines, car le cosmos de sa Déesse ne pouvait venir jusqu'à lui. Ne pouvait venir le réchauffer de sa douceur et son support. Il était juste seul avec lui-même, se rapprochant de son but sans en connaître la véritable délivrance.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. Milo et Camus c'était couchés, sans échanger autre chose que des banalités avant d'aller dormir. Mais malgré ça, aucun des deux ne réussi à fermer l'oeil avant des heures peu convenables de la nuit. Et quand ce fut fait. Milo cauchemarda, se réveillant presque toutes les heures. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il ne voyait plus l'Enfer, mais les yeux rouges et les cheveux gris d'un monstre qui menaçait une ville entière, ou encore un personnage aux cheveux rouge qui se perdait dans une foret... Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on les lui interprète ces rêves. Milo avait été un peu traumatisé par leur discussion.

Camus lui n'arriva même pas à trouver le sommeil. Tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était Milo sursauter dans son lit très souvent en murmurant « Non ! »... Il n'y avait pas à dire, aucun des deux n'allait assez bien pour soutenir l'autre.

« J'ai le mal de mer..., se plaignit Milo, tentant de regarder l'horizon pour calmer ses nausées.

A coté de lui, Camus eu un petit sourire.

- C'est vrai que tu as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

- J'aime pas le bateau. Je savais pas, on aurait du trouver autre chose...

Les vagues faisaient tanguer l'embarcation, et eux au milieu des autres passagers avaient déjà du mal à passer inaperçus, mais là, avec Milo qui tournait au vert c'était encore pire. Il tentait de se mettre dans toutes les positions pour que ça passe. Mais rien n'y faisait, même l'air à peu près frais du large n'y faisait rien.

- Viens là. »

Camus se pencha vers lui et prit ses deux mains, puis appuya ses pouces sous ses poignets, à un point bien précis. Milo le regarda faire avec un air étonné. Depuis quand est-ce que Camus acceptait un contact physique et surtout après leur discussion de la veille.

« C'est un point acupuncture contre les nausées. C'est très efficace, d'ici 5 minutes ça devrait aller mieux.

- Euh, à bon ?,

Milo resta comme un idiot à le regarder, en plus ça le faisait rentrer dans son espace personnel, c'était troublant. Déjà qu'il avait rêvé de lui toute la nuit... être aussi près de Camus, c'était très troublant.

- Oui. Reste tranquille et respire profondément en attendant. »

Milo ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant. Il avait toujours l'estomac sans dessus dessous et se préparait surtout à devoir enjamber Camus pour aller se vider à coté. Ça aurai un peu casse pieds de gâcher un bon moment comme ça. Il fallait dire qu'il aurait pu profiter du paysage, parce que honnêtement ils n'avaient jamais vu ça ni l'un ni l'autre. C'était tellement beau, l'eau translucide, les poissons colorés, les coraux chatoyants, et cette lumière qui se reflétait sur les vagues légères du Grand large. Non, vraiment il aurait adoré pouvoir en profiter mais c'était assez compliqué parce que pour le moment il devait juste se contrôler à ne pas penser à son estomac et aussi... à la douce odeur de Camus. Il tenta de fixer son attention là dessus, c'était beaucoup mieux... Que sentait-il ? C'était une odeur qu'il connaissait, et qui étrangement lui procurait un sentiment d'apaisement profond.

« Bergamote !, s'exclama t-il, après avoir eu le moment sur le bout de la langue depuis plusieurs minutes.

Camus en sursauta.

- Quoi ?

- Oh pardon, non je cherchais un truc et je viens de retrouver. Tu sens la bergamote.

- Euh.. oui.. C'est mon savon. C'est un truc français., rougit Camus.

- Vraiment ? Tu te souviens de là bas ?, demanda Milo, soudain à nouveau très curieux.

- Hum... non. »

Immédiatement, il vit Camus se renfermer. Mince, est-ce qu'il avait encore mit ses pinces indélicates sur un sujet sensible ? Il semblait bien que oui... Puis il réalisa.

« J'ai plus mal au cœur !

- Ah ! Tant mieux. »

Camus se remit un peu à sourire et le lâcha ses poignets pour reprendre sa position fixe. Milo s'inquiétait pour lui, il avait peur que Camus ai trop chaud, ses joues étaient constamment colorées de rouge, mais il ne disait rien, ne semblait pas trop en souffrir. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir si Camus gardait tout pour lui ou pas.

Ils gardèrent le silence encore une fois jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Puis reprirent une carte pour voir qu'ils avaient finalement déviés de leur objectif final. Maintenant il fallait quitter cette ile là pour rejoindre les îlots perdus un petit peu plus au nord. Eux-même avaient senti qu'ils s'étaient éloignés de leur objectif, leur cosmos s'était fait légèrement plus intense. Juste de quoi se garder au frais tous les deux grâce à Camus.

Avec patience ils firent toute la cote à la recherche de quelqu'un qui louait un bateau ou quelque chose comme ça. Et grâce à l'argent béni du Sanctuaire ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'ils leur fallait : un sorte de barque avec un moteur dessus, et en prime un bidon d'essence. Il semblait que cela soit suffisant pour aller d'ile en ile. Sans attendre, ils prirent la mer de nouveau. Milo était calmé et puis ils avaient prit des vivres pour le voyage et au cas il n'y ai rien à leur arrivée.

Et heureusement. Ils commencèrent à visiter tous les ilos et l'avantage c'est que c'était rapide, soit ils étaient assez petit pour être traversé en quelques minutes, soit les grandes iles étaient bien trop habitées pour abriter une Muse millénaire. Camus suivait leur trajet sur sa carte et barrait tout ce qu'ils avaient visités au fur et à mesure. Vers la nuit tombée il n'y avait toujours rien et c'était plus la peine de chercher à y voir quoique se soit. De plus, ils s'étaient vraiment éloignés de la civilisation. Ils durent se préparer un campement de fortune sous les cocotiers en bord de plage, leur embarcation était au sec sur le sable. Tous deux se regardèrent.

« On a de quoi faire du feu ?, demanda Camus.

- On a l'essence du bateau mais sinon rien pour faire des étincelles, on a pas de briquet, ou d'allumettes.

- Bon.. pas de feu alors. De toute façon on a rien à faire cuir.

- Ouais... C'est nul, on se voit à peine.

Camus ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était d'accord ou se plaindre aussi, il était bien là.

- De toute façon je suis crevé.. ça sert à rien de détruire le coin pour quelques minutes.

- C'est vrai... »

Milo s'allongea non loin de Camus. C'était bien moins confortable qu'un lit, mais leur sacs comme oreillers, une veste sur le dos c'était tout à fait supportable. Ils pouvaient s'endormir avec le bruit des vagues et des bestioles étranges dans la foret à coté. Le Scorpion tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, de toute façon avec la nuit qu'ils avaient passé la veille, çe ne fut pas étonnant. Camus mit un peu plus de temps à fermer les yeux, il avait bien trop de blond près de lui et ça le perturbait. Oui.. beaucoup trop. Juste après avoir fermé les paupières, il les rouvrit, le cœur lourd. Milo soufflait régulièrement, plongé dans un profond sommeil, déjà. Camus le regarda comme ça, ses yeux s'étant habitués à l'obscurité. D'un coup il se senti angoissé, mais ce fut presque malgré lui qu'il se redressa et se rapprocha de Milo. Il ne risquait rien là, il dormait. Il n'y avait rien à craindre. Son visage apaisé, sa bouche entrouverte, les boucles s'étalant autour de sa tête et dans son cou... Doucement, Camus se pencha au dessus de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Légèrement. La seconde d'après, en se relevant, il vit Milo sourire superficiellement. Finalement, il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas du, parce que maintenant, il avait bien plus mal dans la poitrine encore. Camus retourna à se place et se força à dormir.

Peut-être... bientôt.

Mais il ne fallait pas trop en attendre quelque chose. Il avait déjà bien trop souffert.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	5. Chapitre 5: Je sais que j'ai aimé

Bon dimanche à tous! ^^

Nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et un bon dimanche. Cette fois-ci, je crois qu'ils ont trouvé quelqu'un sur une île et qu'en plus .. oh spoilers ^^

J'espère encore une fois être à la hauteur de vos attentes, parce que vos commentaires le son pour moi en tout cas!

Je me permet comme d'hab de me faire de l'auto pub et vous dire que si vous aimez le Saga/Mû j'ai posté un nouvel OS _"_**A Silent Scream_"_**.

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **_"Je sais que... je sais que... j'ai aimé..."_

Camus avait mit un peu de temps avant d'ouvrir les yeux ce matin. Il avait étrangement bien dormi, alors que pourtant ils avaient seulement débarqué sur une plage au hasard et avait utilisé leur affaire comme des draps. Mais il semblait que le sable comme matelas et le ressac des vagues soit un très bon somnifère. Il se redressa et s'étira longuement. La chaleur était un petit peu moins intense pour le moment, peut-être que c'était du au fait qu'ils soient au bord de la mer.

Camus voulu dire bonjour à Milo, mais ce dernier n'était pas à coté de lui. Milo réveillé avant lui ? Non ce n'était pas possible ! Cependant il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour le retrouver, Milo était tranquillement en train de se baigner dans l'eau translucide, à faire l'étoile de mer et se laissant porter par le léger courant. Camus se mit à sourire, c'était une bien belle image que de le voir comme ça.. Ses cheveux tout autour de lui comme si cela lui créait une auréole. Bon le pauvre scorpion avait gardé son caleçon, il allait pleurer quand celui-ci allait sécher et devenir tout irritant à cause du sel, tout comme ses cheveux. Le peu d'eau douce qu'ils avaient ne servirait sûrement pas à rincer des vêtements.

Camus se leva et rejoignit Milo, mettant juste les pieds dans l'eau.

« Bonjour.

Milo redressa la tête et lui fit un sourire à tomber. C'était bien lui ça... la gorge de Camus se garrotta mais il ne bougea pas et lui rendit un léger sourire.

- Bonjour ! Viens dans l'eau ! Elle est super chaude ! Et tu devrais voir, y a plein de petits poissons c'est la première fois que je vois ça.

- Non merci je vais juste rester au bord.

- Tu as peur de l'eau ?

- Non.,rit Camus. J'ai pas peur de tout non plus.

- Tant pis pour toi ! »

Milo se laissa tomber en arrière, toujours souriant et insouciant comme un enfant. Ça faisait si chaud au cœur à voir, des moments de quiétude parfaite, sans s'inquiéter de rien. Camus retourna à leur campement improvisé et prit un bout de pain de ce qu'ils avaient acheté la veille. Il y avait également quelques fruits dont il ignorait le goût, mais aimait beaucoup la couleur. Milo le rejoignit juste après, trempé jusqu'à l'os, mais toujours ce sourire extatique sur le visage.

« T'as l'air bien heureux aujourd'hui dis donc !, remarqua Camus, dégustant un fruit juteux.

- Oui ! J'ai bien dormi et j'ai fait un rêve agréable, ça suffit à me mettre de bonne humeur ! Et je sens que aujourd'hui on va trouver notre chère Uranie !

- Tu es très optimiste !

- Ça n'arrive pas très souvent mais en effet !

Milo piqua un fruit à son tour et regarda comment Camus mangeait ça, c'était compliqué ! Pourquoi ça ne se mangeait pas comme une pomme ou quelque chose du genre ?

- Tu t'en met partout !, rit Milo.

- Et toi tu crois que tu arrives à rester propre, t'en a plein le menton ! »

Camus vit tout de suite Milo lever la main, puis refermer le poing et retenir son geste. Ça lui fit encore une fois mal au cœur. Ça arrivait bien trop souvent ces derniers temps... Milo se retenait de le toucher parce que comme depuis qu'il avait comprit, il respectait Camus. De cette manière, il avait l'impression que son ami se rapprochait de lui. Il fallait lui laisser lui faire confiance. Peut-être qu'un jour... Le Verseau s'essuya le menton et la bouche, tout en détournant les yeux. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, cela rendit triste Milo. Les yeux de Camus pouvaient se perdre parfois, il fixait le vide et semblait accablé de toute la douleur du monde. Dans ces moments là, tout ce que désirait Milo, c'était de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui prendre sa douleur et le faire parler. Mais Camus n'accepterait jamais et de toute façon.. il y avait Saga. Cette idée était venue se glisser au milieu de ses pensées pourtant si joyeuses depuis ce matin. C'est là que Milo se fit peur tout seul, parce que la logique de sa pensée était claire : il pensait à Camus, puis se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas à cause de Saga. Parce que Camus était déjà en couple. Et que lui... voulait plus. C'était pourtant bien évident depuis des jours, mais il n'avait pas envie de le voir et de le réaliser. Toute cette attraction répulsion qu'il avait toujours eu pour Camus c'était ça finalement. Il était fasciné par lui mais comme il ne pouvait l'atteindre, il avait préféré le détester. C'était si idiot dans le fond, mais il avait fait cela pour se défendre, se protéger. Et maintenant il avait fait l'erreur de baisser ses défenses et se retrouvait à se prendre beaucoup de choses dans la gueule. Notamment ce sourire, cette douceur, tout ce qu'il découvrait... Et l'horrible fait que Camus ai déjà quelqu'un depuis toujours dans sa vie. Finalement s'il avait su cela en se réveillant ce matin, Milo aurait été moins heureux...

D'un seul coup leur cosmos se réveilla, encore plus intense qu'en temps normal. A moins que se ne soit l'effet de l'avoir en sommeil au fond d'eux depuis plusieurs jours.

« Tu le sens toi aussi ?, fit Milo.

- Oui. J'ai l'impression qu'on nous appelle.

- Exact... Tu crois que c'est la bonne île ?

- On aurait l'air bête, on est ici depuis des heures et on a rien fait.

Camus s'empressa de sortir sa carte, vérifiant s'ils montaient un peu au nord, ils seraient pile sur l'équateur.

- Viens on y va ! »

Camus se leva et rassembla ses affaires, Milo lui s'habilla en vitesse et pendant qu'ils étaient occupés, leur cosmos une fois de plus s'évanouit pour devenir totalement absent. Il n'y avait plus rien qui les reliait à leur constellation protectrice, plus un seul pouvoir surnaturel. Milo ne pouvait plus allonger son ongle, Camus ne pouvait plus dégager de froid ou créer des attaques. Voilà, ils étaient juste deux chevaliers sans armures et sans pouvoir. Ils devraient bien pouvoir s'en sortir après tout. Ils avaient été entraînés dans des conditions pire que ça.

« Bon on va vers le nord, on devrait trouver une fois sur place.

- Ouais.

Milo regardait la boussole de Camus, ils n'avaient vraiment plus que ça à quoi se fier. Ça et leur instinct, le 6ème sens lui serait bien utile pour une fois.

- Faisons attention. Si tu vois quelque chose tu me dis tout de suite d'accord ?

- T'inquiète pas. J'ai les yeux partout. » l'assura Milo

Camus n'était pas inquiet du tout, faire ça avec Milo c'était parfait, il avait confiance en lui et surtout sur sa rapidité et ses réflexe. Même si sans cosmos ça serait différent, sans vitesse lumière... Ils commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans la foret tropicale. Et cette fois-ci ils découvraient vraiment les paysages de l'Indonésie. Autour d'eux, les arbres qui montaient très haut, les lianes, les fleurs chatoyantes, les cours d'eau et surtout. Les cascades, car autour d'eux le nivellement du terrain était de plus en plus différent, il y avait des buttes rocheuses, des creux, et donc de chutes d'eau douce. Ils en profitèrent rapidement pour boire un peu et prendre de l'eau d'avance. Milo voyait bien que Camus avait déjà trop chaud. Il ne profitait pas du tout du sublime paysage, il restait fixé sur sa carte et sa boussole. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils allaient trouver. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça.

« Attends, Camus.. viens là. Est-ce que je peux ?, demanda Milo en tendant les mains pour montrer qu'il allait le toucher.

- Euh.. Oui... »

Camus le regarda avec un air un peu perdu, qu'est-ce que le Scorpion voulait ? Milo lui sourit un peu et attrapa une manche du tee-shirt de Camus pour arracher le tissus, le Verseau sursauta. Le bruit le dérangeant profondément. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire malgré tout. Milo le vit sur le champ se crisper, une nouvelle fois son horrible idée lui revenait en mémoire. Il se dépêcha de terminer ce qu'il avait à faire.

« Tu auras moins chaud comme ça, j'ai pas envie que tu refasse un malaise. Tiens et puis...

Milo prit les manches déchirées et les plongea dans l'eau fraîche pour les mettre sur la nuque de son ami. L'eau lui coula sous le tee-shirt, fraîche, pas de doute ça lui faisait vraiment du bien.

- Merci..

- Tu devrais attacher tes cheveux, ça te tiendrait moins chaud aussi. »

Camus sourit un peu en faisant un nœud avec ses cheveux, Milo qui s'inquiétait pour lui... forcément c'était une question de pratique, s'il tombait dans les pommes, Milo devrait le porter et ça freinerait leur avancée. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre, mais au fond de lui Camus savait que ce n'était pas pour cette raison là que Milo était intervenu. Il pouvait enfin lever un peu les yeux de sa carte et à son tour bien regarder autour de lui. Cet endroit était tout simplement fabuleux, si vivant alors qu'il n'y avait aucune vie humaine dans le coin, partout il y avait de petits animaux, des oiseaux cachés dans les feuillages en hauteur, ça fouissait, grouillait tout près d'eux, sans jamais rien voir, ou juste à peine.

Après plus de deux heures de marches ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient en train de tourner en rond, ils n'y avait rien du tout qui pouvait ressembler à une grotte, une habitation, une cabane, un château ou n'importe quoi... C'était exactement ce que ce dit Camus quand d'un seul coup Milo lui attrapa le bras en lui criant de faire attention, mais Camus n'avait pas eu le temps de voir, il glissa, son pied dérapa dans un trou. Sauf que Milo l'avait attrapé et tiré à lui, mais le poids de son ami chutant l'avait entraîné avec lui. Et sans que Camus comprenne comment, il se retrouva dans les bras de Milo qui tentait de le protéger tout en tombant. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne heurtent le sol, Milo lâcha un cri de douleur car c'est lui qui toucha en premier le fond du trou. Camus se redressa immédiatement, voulant se dégager de Milo, empêcher de lui faire plus de mal encore.

« Milo, Milo est-ce que ça va ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça, idiot !?

- Ah .. je sais pas, je t'ai vu tomber j'ai pas réfléchi.. Je crois que je me suis démit l'épaule gauche...

Camus resta à genoux près de Milo et inspecta son articulation, posant doucement ses mains sur lui. Il palpa l'épaule avec précaution, pas de doute, elle était bien luxée. En bougeant un peu il alla même toucher un peu plus haut

- Tu as la clavicule cassée aussi..

- Ouiii ! J'ai senti ! Par tous les dieux ! Je savais pas que nos cosmos nous protégeait tant que ça.

Milo avait blanchit mais serrait les dents pour ne pas trop se plaindre.

- Il va falloir que je te la remette..., fit doucement Camus.

- Quoi ? Ici ?! Tu sais faire ça ?, paniqua Milo, continuant à blanchir.

- Oui je sais faire, je l'ai déjà fait sur Hyoga, il c'était démit l'épaule une fois. Redresse toi, mets toi bien à genoux, de coté.

Milo obéit en silence, de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix, il savait que tant que l'épaule n'était pas remise, ça ferait un mal de chien et il ne pourrait pas la bouger d'un pouce.

- Allez, vas-y, qu'on en finisse.

- Je vais aller vite. Respire fort et ferme les yeux, ou alors fixe toi sur quelque chose.

- Okay. »

Camus prit son épaule entre ses mains. La meilleure technique c'était de le faire à deux, mais là il devait faire comme il pouvait. Il compta doucement jusqu'à trois avant de lui remettre en place l'épaule dans un claquement sourd. Milo lâcha une longue plainte en se sentant faiblir, c'était comme le début d'un malaise quand on sent tout le sang de son corps comme quitter les extrémités, et la tête. La respiration coupée par la douleur, Milo était figé. Mais il respira à nouveau quand il senti les lèvres douce de Camus se poser sur sa tempe.

C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça ? Ce qui était certain, c'est que cela avait fonctionné, ses pensées avaient été détournées de la douleur et à nouveau il allait mieux. Bon la peine était toujours présente et sa clavicule était toujours brisée. Camus fouilla dans son sac pour récupérer un tee-shirt. Il le déchira en larges bandes et fixa le bras de Milo contre son torse, serrant fortement, comme ça il ne pouvait plus le bouger. C'était rustique mais au moins il aurait moins mal et éviterait tout mouvement. Le Scorpion l'avait regardé avec attention, dans un silence respectueux. Il savait bien que si Camus faisait ça, c'était par pure gentillesse... ou alors qu'il se sentait coupable que Milo ai tout prit à sa place alors que c'était lui avait glissé. A moins que.. ?

Milo se releva et enfin ils pouvaient regarder autour d'eux, ouù est-ce qu'ils avaient atterrit ?

« Bon bah je crois qu'on a pas le choix..., souffla Milo en voyant un seul chemin se profiler sous son nez.

- En effet.. »

Milo avait été forcé de marcher derrière Camus, sans rien dire. Le Scorpion revint dans sa tête sur ce qu'il c'était passé, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ? Attraper Camus et le protéger en jouant les bouclier humain ? Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes et il n'avait pas réfléchit... C'était comme si ç'avait été instinctif, il avait prit Camus contre lui pour l'empêcher de se faire mal. Au prix d'une épaule démise et d'une clavicule en miettes, mais au fond de lui il ne regrettait pas du tout d'avoir agit comme ça. C'était mieux qu'il se retrouve lui abîmé plutôt que eux deux. Mais bon, depuis quand est-ce qu'il avait des instincts de chevalier d'Andromède ?

Maintenant il ne pouvait qu'espérer que c'était bien le bon chemin, que c'était par ici qu'ils allaient trouver Uranie. Mais pourquoi sous terre ? Ça n'avait aucune logique, finalement, ils étaient peut-être juste tombés dans un trou, une caverne souterraine avec une source non loin ? Ils entendaient de l'eau couler en plus. Ça pouvait durer des heures de marcher comme ça, ils n'en voyaient pas le bout, surtout avec seulement une pauvre lampe torche pour les éclairer. Heureusement que Camus était un temps soit peu préparé. Le plafond était assez bas et ils en venaient à se sentir claustrophobe, est-ce que seulement ils allaient pouvoir sortir de la dessous ? C'était sombre, humide, désagréable. Des champignons poussaient sur les pierres, épais et d'une odeur nauséabonde. Parfois les parois de pierres se rétrécissaient, les forçant à se baisser, voir même une fois à ramper. Milo fut obligé de passer sur le dos, se poussant avec ses pieds, ne pouvant évidement pas se servir de son bras gauche. Puis plus loin, ils eurent de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, elle était douce, mais sombre. Milo se raidit en sentant quelque chose lui passait contre une jambe, mais ne dit rien. Est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir des bestioles qui vivaient là dedans ? Sous l'eau dans une grotte ? Peut importe, il se dépêcha de sortir et rejoindre Camus qui restait toujours silencieux.

Il leur fallu une heure de plus à marcher comme ça, droit devant, avec ce bruit d'eau en fond, de goutte à goutte angoissant à la longue. Puis enfin, ils se trouvèrent face à un nouveau trou que cette fois ils avaient anticipés, pour la simple raison que c'était la seule issue possible, le mur en face d'eux fermait le bout du tunnel de pierre et de terre.

« Bon.. on y va plus doucement cette fois, j'aimerais pouvoir me servir de mon bras droit encore un peu., sourit Milo en secouant sa main droite.

- Ouais. Je passe devant, comme ça si tu me tombe dessus c'est moi que tu casseras cette fois.

- Tu me donnes pas trop envie de passer après toi là.

- Mais si tu verras, je suis confortable ! »

Et sur ce, Camus se laissa glisser dans la cavité étroite, pieds en premier. Milo leva les yeux au ciel et attendit que Camus arrive à destination. Le bruit de la chute lui arriva très vite aux oreilles, c'était rassurant, et ça n'avait pas fait plouf.

« Vas y c'est pas profond, tiens ton bras, tu vas arriver sur tes pieds ! »

Camus lui avait crié ça et en même temps que Milo arrivait, derrière lui un mur s'ouvrit. Le verseau resta interdit alors que les grondements souterrain résonnaient dans tout les tunnels. Devant lui enfin, se dévoilait quelque chose qui ressemblait à la demeure d'une Muse. Milo se réceptionna comme il pu, contenant encore un gémissement de douleur sous le choc qui faisait vibrer son corps. Camus apposa doucement sa main sur son bras pour attirer son attention, Milo en resta sans voix. Devant eux deux jeunes femmes à la chevelure improbablement longue s'avançaient.

« Nous vous attendions Chevaliers., fit la première, brune.

- Suivez nous »

Camus et Milo ne répondirent rien, juste sur le qui-vive. Mais c'était par pur réflexe, car à ce moment, il ne semblait pas y avoir de réelles menaces. Les femmes étaient en robe de soie légère, couleur thé, un peu fanées par le temps... et autour d'eux...

Camus leva la tête et senti des frissons le prendre.

« Ouah... »

A cette réaction, Milo leva les yeux et comprit. Le plafond de la grotte était immense, de presque trois mètre de hauteur et c'était si large, il n'en voyait pas le bout à vrai dire. La pièce était impossible à mesurer, mais la voûte pouvait bien porter l'appellation de voûte céleste ici. En effet, un ciel artificiel semblait flotter dans les airs. Toutes les constellations étaient là, toutes les étoiles, les comètes, avec leur profondeur, leur distances, leur taille, toute la pièce était pleine de lumières. N'étant ni physique, ni illusion. Aucun des deux chevaliers ne comprenait comment cela fonctionnait, mais leur mouvement était si naturel, si apaisant. Il n'y avait pas d'autre bruit que celui de leur pas sur le sol, qui résonnait tout autour.

Ce n'est que quand les deux jeunes femmes, des nymphes sûrement pensa Camus, s'arrêtèrent qu'ils baissèrent enfin les yeux. Et devant eux se tenait une femme assise, toute vêtue d'une robe drapée d'un bleu profond, sur ses cheveux ambré tressés reposait une couronne d'étoiles. Ses yeux étaient à la fois bleu et doré, changeant et pourtant bien réel. Elle n'était ni vielle ni jeune, sa peau était d'un teint d'albâtre et ne comportait aucun rides et pourtant, elle avait l'air si las...

« Chevalier du Verseau, Chevalier du Scorpion. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait endurer de douleur en voulant me trouver., dit-elle d'une voix de velours.

- Un peu..., sourit Milo, malgré lui, son bras en écharpe.

- Vous m'en voyez désolée... Mais en même temps, cela ne m'étonne pas de vous.

Son regard était si affectueux, si bienveillant. Milo eu littéralement l'impression qu'elle lisait en lui et qu'elle avait assisté à la scène. Et surtout qu'elle savait pourquoi il avait fait cela...

- Je suis Uranie, la Muse de l'Astronomie. Bienvenue dans ma demeure

Enfin les deux Chevaliers réagirent et courbèrent l'échine pour poser un genou à terre.

- C'est un honneur de vous trouver enfin., fit Camus, ému et soulagé.

- Je vous attendait. Mais je ne pensais pas que vous seriez si rapide. Quels sont vos prénoms ?

- Je suis Milo., se présenta le Scorpion.

- Et moi Camus.

- Ah. Oui.. bien sûr., Uranie pencha subtilement la tête sur le coté en regardant Camus, avec une infinie douceur. Alors vous voulez me ramener au Sanctuaire c'est bien cela ?

Les deux chevaliers se regardèrent, c'était plus facile que prévu on dirait !

- Oui Dame Uranie.

- Et pour quelle raison ? Mon pouvoir est grand mais je ne connais pas tous les détails de votre venue. Même si certaines choses sont bien évidentes...

- Pourrais-je m'entretenir avec vous seul à seul ?, demanda Camus.

- Seul à seul ? Ton compagnon n'a point le droit de connaître ces raisons ?, s'étonna réellement la divinité.

- Non, je ne peux pas lui dire. Notre venue ici est très secrète et même moi, il y a certains détails que je ne connais pas.

- Très bien. Je te prie de nous excuser Milo pour cela, mais peut-être avant toutes choses sérieuses voudriez vous vous sécher et vous nettoyer ? Votre chemin fut plus long et fatiguant, reposez vous avant. Et peut-être mes nymphes célestes pourrons trouver un remède à tes souffrance Milo, tu es bien courageux d'endurer cette douleur sans rien dire.

- Je ne fait que mon devoir de Chevalier ma Dame.

- Évidement... que ne ferais-tu pas pour ton cher Verseau ? »

Le question rhétorique ne resta pas sans réactions. Milo comme Camus se senti prit d'un fard immense et d'un malaise palpable. En voyant leurs réactions, Uranie plissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas tout ce qu'il se passait. Oui il serait sûrement bon de discuter avec Camus.

Milo se retrouva avec trois Ouranies, les nymphes d'Uranie qui le priait de les suivre vers le fond de la salle. Elles le firent s'asseoir et préparèrent de quoi le soigner à partir d'herbe et de mélanges déjà préparé, reposant dans des bocaux de verres qui recouvraient un pan de mur entier.

Mais Milo n'y portait guère attention, Camus était déjà parti vers ce qui était a priori une salle de bain ou des thermes, il ne le voyait plus, mais cherchait partout son cosmos, quelque peu inquiet quand même. Il ne pouvait détourner son attention de l'endroit ou était parti son compagnon de route, et même quand les nymphes lui firent boire un breuvage infecte et refaisaient son bandage, il n'arrêta pas le chercher. Enfin il eu le droit de se lever et de rejoindre Camus, très vite la douleur de son bras fut grandement atténuée et il réalisa à quel point il avait contenu l'élancement de son épaule ces dernières heures.

On l'amena dans une salle qui était semblable à des thermes très anciens, les murs étaient couvert étrangement de petites mosaïques qui possédaient une couleur iridescente. C'était changeant, reflétant les mouvements de l'eau sous eux. D'ailleurs l'eau elle-même semblait étrange, elle était opaque, presque laiteuse, mais ce n'était pas inquiétant, cela sentait la rose et le santal. Comment tout cela pouvait-il être seulement possible dans un endroit pareil ?

Milo ne se posa pas la question plus longtemps car Camus n'était plus là et ce fut cela qui attira toute son attention. Sûrement sa pudeur qui l'empêchait de se montrer dans l'eau et déshabillé... Comme il l'avait toujours fait finalement, Milo repensait à cette fois où Camus était parti précipitamment quand il avait entendu que Milo était là. A moins qu'il ne soit ailleurs ? Tant pis, il aurait voulu parler rapidement avec lui d'Uranie.

Avec lassitude, il se lava dans les eaux douces et chaudes, tout le sel et la saleté de leur voyage sous terre disparaissant enfin. En sortant de l'eau il réalisa que les Nymphes étaient passées derrière lui, que ses vêtements sales avaient disparu et qu'on lui avait amené autre chose à la place. Comme un idiot il resta devant les vêtements rouges, c'était une tunique drapée, et à bien y regarder en détail, elle semblait même cousue de fils d'or... Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il se sécha rapidement et enfila ses vêtements offerts. Uranie était une très bonne hôte au moins...

Il retourna dans la salle principale et vit au loin que Camus était déjà en train de s'entretenir avec la Muse. Tant pis pour la discussion, il verrait plus tard s'il ne pouvait pas en apprendre plus.

Alors, en attendant, il somnola, assis sur un immense divan qui avait l'air presque oriental, recouvert de draperie bleu nuit, piquetées d'étoiles d'or et d'argent. A l'image du ciel. Le scorpion lui était plutôt fasciné par cette voûte mouvante tout autour de lui. Il tentait de comprendre ces lueurs flottantes, leur masse, leur présence. Mais rien n'y faisait, leur trajectoire était définie et les étoiles plongeaient dans le sol quand leur rotation se terminait. A force de regarder au plafond, Milo remarqua une ouverture, pas très grosse, il se pencha pour mieux voir. A l'intérieur il y avait un prisme fait dans une matière qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais c'était comme une opale. Ce mot lui déclencha bizarrement une sensation de douleur dans la poitrine. Cependant il ne put se concentrer dessus car Uranie et Camus revenaient. Le Verseau s'installa loin de lui, et semblait bien fermé. Ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Milo. Pourtant il était très beau comme ça, il avait envie de plus, Camus était habillé d'une tunique semblable à la sienne, mais d'une couleur très pale, vert d'eau.. cela mettait en valeur ses yeux et ses cheveux, Milo se sentit fondre de l'intérieur.

« Nérée peux-tu m'apporter ma lyre s'il te plais ? »

L'Ouranie blonde s'inclina seulement et s'éloigna avant de revenir rapidement avec une lyre dans les mains. L'instrument avait l'air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, si ce n'est qu'il possédait 12 cordes, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel pour une lyre. De l'autre coté arrivèrent trois autres nymphes venant avec de la nourriture et des boissons, elles posèrent tout cela sur la table basse devant eux. Il avait de nombreux petits gâteaux fait des noix et de fruits secs, des pâtisseries de crème fouettée, et les verres étaient rempli de quelque chose qui ressemblait à du thé. Uranie les invita à se servir, sans toucher elle-même à quoique se soit.

« Ceci est ma lyre, elle est unique. Chacun de ses fils représente une constellation du Zodiaque. Tous ensembles, les cordes doivent résonner d'une harmonie sans pareille et s'accorder tous ensembles. Leur état est lié à vos étoiles protectrice, c'est un lien entre le terrestre et le ciel. »

Tout en disant ces paroles, en commença à faire jouer ses doigts sur les cordes fines, mais un son atrocement faux en sorti. Ils ne leur fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit Camus. Le Sanctuaire se meurt. Plusieurs cosmos sont en proie à la perdition. La corde double des Gémeaux est rompue.

- Oui...

Milo vit Camus baisser les yeux en fixant les vide, encore ce regard.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tout est si désaccordé. Le bélier, le Scorpion et le Verseau, elles sont également sur le point de se briser.

Cette fois, Milo redressa la tête sans rien comprendre. Sa constellation ? Elle aussi était concernée ?

- Le Scorpion ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Mon enfant... tes sentiments te voilent la réalité. Ne peux-tu rien lui dire Camus ?

Uranie et Milo se tournèrent vers Camus. Voilà, il était prit au piège. Il savait que ce moment devait bien arriver. Mais est-ce qu'il était prêt ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Milo était désemparé devant l'expression de détresse profonde qu'avait prit Camus.

- Il se passe quoi au Sanctuaire ? Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez ?

Milo voulu poser sa main droite sur l'épaule de Camus, mais celui-ci eu la même réaction que la première fois. Il s'arracha vivement de son contact et se leva pour partir loin d'eux. Le Scorpion le regarda partir, complètement perdu. Il se tourna vers Uranie en quête d'une réponse.

- Ton ami pour qui tu nourris des sentiments si fort est un être brisé. Si la corde du Gémeaux est rompue, la sienne à vécu bien pire encore. Son cosmos est très perturbé, et par de simple geste tu le bouleverse. Et toi qui es si entier, si passionné, tu fais presque mal à cet introverti idéaliste...

- Mais je... vous parlez de choses que je ne sais même pas... , soupira Milo, de plus en plus perdu.

- Maintenant tu sais Milo. Fais bien attention à lui... vos constellations sont si complémentaires, si différentes. Et toi.. tu l'aimes tellement, depuis si longtemps... »

Alors qu'Uranie disait cela, Milo avait tourné sa tête vers Camus qui était bien loin de lui, des nymphes inquiètes tout autour à lui amener à manger et à boire. Il n'avait plus aucune douleur à son bras, car maintenant c'est comme si elle avait migré dans sa poitrine. Il avait envie de se plier en deux, pour tenter d'écraser cette boule de chagrin inextinguible qui l'oppressait. Milo ferma les yeux car il sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux, elle avait mit le doigt dessus. Après à peine quelques heures. Leur Muse qui lisait dans le cosmos, l'interprétait, le réparait. Elle était là pour eux à présent.

Uranie se leva, dans un bruit doux de tissus et s'assit près de Milo, maternante, elle prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je sais ta douleur. Et pourtant toi-même tu ne l'as comprends pas. Pas toute entière.

- Quelle douleur ?

- Celle de l'amour...

- Mais... il a déjà quelqu'un., expira Milo, comme une évidence. Je ne veux pas l'aimer.

- Mon enfant... ne vois-tu pas ses yeux plein d'amour sur toi ? Ne sens-tu pas son cosmos envelopper le tiens, vouloir le toucher ?

- Mais ça n'a pas de sens... Il me fuit, m'a toujours fuit, il a Saga., marmotta Milo.

- Réellement ? L'a tu déjà entendu dire qu'il était son compagnon ?

- Tout le monde le sait, ils sont...

Uranie le coupa, toujours avec douceur.

- De sa bouche.

Milo resta en suspend, écrasé d'incompréhension et de peine. Ses yeux s'étaient rougit, et sa bouche se tordait d'un rictus de douleur qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Pourquoi se sentait-il si faible ? Si à fleur de peau ? Était-ce sa faute ?

- Non. Mais alors.. ?

- Il a tant de choses à te dire... Soit patient. »

Uranie se leva à nouveau et laissa Milo reprendre ses esprits. Le Scorpion restait immobile, fixant le sol, tentant de respirer normalement, de bouger à nouveau. Mais il était comme sonné, c'était bien trop de révélations pour lui. Sous ses yeux flous, les étoiles passaient, immuables, lentes.

« Nous ne partirons pas aujourd'hui, vous avez besoin de repos tous les deux. Ces dernières heures sans cosmos vous ont épuisés. Et tout cela..., souffla Uranie, se levant.

- Oui.., fit juste Milo, tenant son bras cassé.

- Ne te fais pas tant de soucis mon enfant. Je viens avec vous pour vous aider. Cela ira mieux. Je te le promet. »

Uranie lui sourit un peu, rayonnante et irréelle. Puis elle le laissa seul dans son coin, dans ce salon entouré de colonnes de roches brutes. Ça irait mieux... elle l'avait dit. Pourtant comme pourrait-elle seulement lui offrir quelque chose de si inaccessible ?

* * *

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapitre 6: Je meurs, de bruler

Bonjour!

Oups excusez moi pour le retard, je viens de réaliser que je n'avais pas posté ce dimanche le chapitre. Mais il m'est arrivé quelque chose de pas drole du tout ce dimanche ... et je viens de réaliser mon oubli.

Bref, je me rattrape et voilà la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**_ " Je meurs... De brûler l'empreinte"_

La nuit dans la demeure d'Uranie avait été à la fois longue et extrêmement reposante. Milo et Camus n'avaient cessés de se réveiller, puis de se rendormir, de rêver intensément et de sursauter. Pas de l'enfer cette fois-ci, Milo ne cauchemardait plus de l'enfer. Mais uniquement de rouge, qui lui envahissait le corps, le cœur, qui remplissait sa vue jusqu'à le rendre aveugle. Puis le faire se réveiller en suffoquant. Chaque fois, Milo devait se tourner vers la couche de Camus, le regarder paisiblement endormi, dos à lui. Ne voyant que ses cheveux et un bras blanc dépasser des draps froissés. Plus que tout, il aurait eu envie de bouger, d'aller le rejoindre et de le faire parler. Mais ce n'était pas question de le pousser à parler s'il ne voulait pas. Tout le langage de son corps parlait à sa place, ce n'était pas le moment et ça le faisait souffrir. Alors Milo tentait de se retourner et de se rendormir, mais il avait toujours aussi mal au cœur, le poids ne quittait pas sa poitrine...

Camus ne dormait pas pourtant il avait entendu chaque heure Milo sursauter, lui faire peur et enfin retourner dans le monde des rêves. Que se passait-il dans les songes de son ami pour qu'il ne puisse dormir mieux que ça? Il ne se posa plus la question quand après de longues minutes il entendit son prénom murmuré entre deux souffles tremblants. Ca aurait pu être très mal interprété, mais non, Camus entendait distinctement à quel point Milo avait mal... Et c'était la pire de toutes les interprétations d'ailleurs. C'était comme avoir l'impression qu'un poignard venait se planter dans son cœur et se tourner tout doucement dans sa poitrine dans un sens ou dans l'autre, que la plaie n'arrivait pas à cicatriser.. toujours pas.

Mais après de longues minutes il entendit un bruit froufroutant s'approcher d'eux, Camus ouvrit les yeux pour regarder, c'était uranie, vêtue de soie bleue de nuit qui venait vers eux, elle posa une main sur la tête de Milo et immédiatement, Camus vit le corps de son ami se détendre complètement et sa respiration devenir plus régulière et profonde. Cette fois-ci elle vint vers Camus et lui sourit tristement avant de poser à son tour une main fraîche sur son front.

« Dors... »

Et sans plus de cérémonie à son tour il tomba dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Milo c'était réveillé le dernier. Quand il sorti d'un sommeil terriblement reposant, il se sentait tout cotonneux, parfaitement bien. Mais quitter ce monde de merveille le ramenait sur Terre et c'était sacrément désagréable. Il récupéra sa tunique rouge et l'enfila pour rejoindre Camus et Uranie en pleine discussion bien loin de lui. Une Ouranie vint le chercher et lui proposa avant de se rafraîchir, une cruche d'eau parfumée et une serviette propre à coté. D'où est-ce qu'elle sortait ? Il avait vraiment l'impression que les nymphes passaient les murs, ou alors qu'elles apparaissaient, devinant, anticipant toutes leur envies. Après s'être donc lavé le visage il rejoignit son hôte et son ami. Deux nymphes étaient occupées à tresser de pierres brillantes les long cheveux d'Uranie pendant que Camus déjeunait chichement. Il salua tout le monde d'une voix mesurée, encore un peu apaisé par sa nuit, puis s'inclina respectueusement devant Uranie.

Milo s'assit près de Camus, et une fois de plus eu envie de le toucher, de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, mais il se retint.

« Ça va ?

- Oui oui...

Milo fut surprit cette fois de voir encore des nymphes lui apporter à manger et à boire pour une petit déjeuner tout ce qu'il y avait de plus copieux. Il y avait des coupes de fruits exotiques, des pâtisseries aux couleurs douces, du thé sucré, du lait crémeux... mais pourtant la Muse ne semblait jamais manger. Le Verseau donna une tasse de thé à son ami.

- Nous partirons dès que vous aurez terminez de déjeuner. Camus, prends autre chose s'il te plaît, cesse de se servir les autres. Pense à toi.

La Muse semblait vraiment s'inquiéter de la santé de Camus et le força à prendre autre chose, comme une mère très prévenante.

- Il va falloir cesser de te conduire comme ce cher Ganymède, Camus.

Camus baissa les yeux et sourit très légèrement. Cela fit rire Milo, qui n'en mesurait pas toute la portée.

- Tu sais que c'est comme ça je t'appelais avec Kanon ?

Uranie fit la moue.

- Milo, peut-être devrais-tu relire la légende de Ganymède avant de dire de telles choses.

Camus baissa la tête, gêné et soulagé d'avoir une telle aide.

- Mais Ganymède était simplement l'échanson des Dieux, l'amant de Zeus...

- Justement... va relire tout cela. Mais peut-être devrions-nous parler d'autre chose au petit déjeuner. Eurielle, Dionée, pourrions-nous avoir un peu de musique ? »

Deux nymphes rousses s'inclinèrent avant d'aller chercher des instruments de musique, une lyre et une harpe. Les notes de musique apaisèrent à l'instant l'ambiance. Mais Milo se posait toujours beaucoup de questions, ça commençait à faire beaucoup trop maintenant, ce qu'on lui cachait était réellement bien trop gros pour être dissimulé plus longtemps. Il avait la sensation que ça allait le dépasser.

Et pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, en mâchonnant une pâtisserie aux amandes, Camus et Uranie se mirent à discuter du Sanctuaire, des guerres passées, des alliances crées. Au fur et à mesure Milo se glissa dans la conversation, sans trop de difficulté. Cela leur prit un long moment, Uranie savait les choses dans leur forme, mais pas le fond. Parfois elle connaissait parfaitement certains caractères des Chevaliers, mais pas leur nom, c'était sûrement dû à sa connaissance parfaite du cosmos. Cela semblait si dur de se dire qu'ils étaient entièrement ou en grande partie régies par les étoiles qui les guidaient. Était-ce d'ailleurs une influence sur le cosmos ou sur le caractère ? Sur leur destinée ou sur le présent ? Et puis finalement si c'était si évident que cela, ils ne devraient avoir à lire que les biographies de leur ancêtres pour voir ce qui allait leur arriver dans l'avenir !

Non finalement cela ne devait pas être si simple que cela.

* * *

C'était le moment de partir, Milo et Camus avaient récupérés leur sacs, ils avaient également enfilés des vêtements plus convenables pour retourner au Sanctuaire, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas porter l'armure d'Or réglementaires, ils optaient toujours pour la toge blanche, seule choses correcte pas trop fantaisiste qu'Uranie pouvait leur confier. Ils c'étaient vu offrir les tuniques drapées qu'ils avaient portés ici. Les nouvelles toges étaient superbes, et visiblement aussi très anciennes et assez typique de la Grèce antique, légèrement ornée de fermetures d'or et cintrées. C'était plus naturel de pour eux de porter cela au final que les tee-shirt et pantalons. Pour toutes les cérémonies c'est ce qu'ils portaient, dans des versions plus simples et récentes, à défaut de l'armure d'or qui était très distinctive et honorifique. Par exemple, elle devait être portée obligatoirement au village qui dépendait du Sanctuaire, les habitants devaient respects et obéissances aux Chevaliers, ils devaient toujours se démarquer.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Uranie était prête à partir. Et pas à pieds, elle avait expliqué a ses accompagnateurs qu'elle pouvait ouvrir une dimension jusqu'au Sanctuaire, un peu à la manière de l'_Another Dimension_, mais avec un contrôle parfait sur la destination et surtout, avec un objet étrange. C'était une pierre tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple en apparence, mais en dessinant en face d'elle une porte, Milo et Camus virent s'ouvrir devant eux l'entrée du Palais du Grand Pope, lumineux et ensoleillé. Ils avaient pourtant l'habitude de ce genre de manifestations surnaturelles mais c'était toujours une découverte malgré tout. L'impression principale qu'ils avaient également était que Uranie semblait cacher bien des choses... Par exemple, ils avaient apprit que ce n'était pas elle qui annulait le cosmos autour d'elle, mais l'endroit ou elle vivait, c'était ce cristal placé tout en haut de la grotte, celui qui faisait se refléter toutes les constellations dans l'air. Et associé à d'autre pouvoir cela lui permettait de pouvoir se cacher des autres et se garder en sécurité contre les Chevaliers renégats ou malintentionnés. Il y avait une question également d'équilibre, pour pouvoir bien lire les étoiles, il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit perturbée par d'autre cosmos. Ce qui leur sembla très logique après explication. Il n'y avait donc aucune crainte à ramener la Muse au sein même du sanctuaire, c'était même sûrement la meilleure solution pour être surveillée, son grand pouvoir devait attirer bien des convoitises.

Uranie avait donné des consignes à ses Ouranies pour son absence à venir et trois d'entre elles la suivrait dans son voyage.

« allons-y. »

Uranie franchie la première sa porte spatiale et posa ses pieds nus sur les marches chaudes du Sanctuaire. Milo et Camus la suivirent. Et sur le champ,alors que la porte se fermait derrière eux dans un chuintement doux, ils sentirent leur cosmos de nouveau, c'était comme retrouver toutes leur force, se sentir entier et puissant. Camus s'entoura de froid et arbora une mine plus apaisée que depuis ces derniers jours.

Uranie avança vers l'entrée du Palais, suivit de ses accompagnateurs. Les gardes sursautèrent, les enfants qui jouaient là, regardèrent passer la Muse avec respect et admiration, elle dégageait un cosmos semblable à celui d'un Dieu, extrêmement puissant, mais si chaleureux. Assez semblable à celui d'Athéna à vrai dire.

On s'en alla quérir immédiatement le Grand Pope et leur Déesse. Milo et Camus attendirent donc dans la salle de réception. La décoration était toujours impeccable, les roses blanches et rouges cascadaient de vases partout sur les tables et les colonnes, Milo tourna la tête une seconde vers Camus et ne le sentit jamais aussi crispé. Sans réfléchir et spontanément il effleura la main de Camus avant de s'éloigner aussi vite. Le verseau le regarda car il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, Milo lui fuit un petit sourire, voulant tenter de le rassurer, de lui faire entendre qu'il était là près de lui. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant car Saga arrivait d'un pas rapide, casqué, masqué, dans sa toge volant derrière lui.

Milo et Camus s'agenouillèrent devant leur supérieur et le saluèrent en annonçant qu'ils avaient remplit leur mission.

« Dame Uranie, c'est un immense honneur que vous nous faite de venir au Sanctuaire même, nous ne pourrions avoir assez de mot pour vous remercier de votre présence.

- C'était de mon devoir de venir dans une situation pareille.

- Au même moment Athéna arriva, vêtue comme toujours donc virginale robe blanche, son sceptre en main. Les deux femmes se saluèrent.

- Chère sœur. Cette réincarnation te vas si bien., sourit enfin Uranie en posant une main sur la joue de Saori Kido.

- Et toi tu es toujours si belle. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour nous complimenter sur de telles futilités.

- Bien évidement. Allons nous entretenir. Je pense que vous pourrez féliciter comme il se doti Camus et Milo, ils furent courageux et très respectueux avec moi.

- Nous n'en doutons pas. Tu nous rejoins après t'être changé Camus ?, intervint Saga.

Uranie fit la moue.

- Je pense que vous pourriez le laisser un peu, nous n'avons pas besoin de lui dans l'immédiat.

- Mais il est mon assistant., imposa Saga.

- Très bien. Alors rejoins nous par la suite Camus.

Milo commençait à bouillonner, serrant ses poings. Saga ne lui laissait le temps de rien qu'il voulait immédiatement le garder pour lui. Et encore une fois, dans son cosmos il senti une menace très importante. Sauf que cette fois il senti clairement quelque chose s'interposer entre eux. Un autre cosmos, puissant.

- Je vous prierez de ne point faire cela en ma présence Grand Pope. » objecta Uranie, l'air soudainement très dur.

Ni Milo ni Camus n'avaient eu l'occasion de voir cette expression sur son visage. Et comme ils furent étonnés, en tournant leur yeux vers Saga, ils le virent clairement se redresser, fier et un frémissement étrange le prendre des pieds à la tête. Milo jura un instant voir un reflet gris éclairer sa chevelure. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il aurait du être normal, guérit après sa résurrection, comment Athéna aurait-elle pu le laisser faire ? A moins que la présence d'Uranie ne soit justifiée par cela...

« Veuillez m'excusez Dame Uranie... , grinça Saga.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est déjà oublié Alors Camus, tu nous rejoins après ? Nous t'attendons, nous commençons sans toi.

- Très bien. »

Milo et Camus s'inclinèrent une fois de plus et sortirent du palais du Grand Pope. Le Scorpion n'arrivait pas à se calmer, il parvint malgré tout à ne pas exploser jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent devant la maison du Verseau, et que Camus voulu lui dire bonne journée. Milo se ficha bien de tout ce qu'on avait pu lui dire jusque là, il attrapa son ami par le bras et le tira à l'intérieur. Camus blanchit, mais se laissa faire. Il resta paralysé en face de lui alors que Milo claquait la porte.

« Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer. Il y a beaucoup trop de choses qui n'ont aucun sens, et je VEUX comprendre Camus tu m'entends !? Pourquoi uranie est là ? Pourquoi est-ce que Saga me menace ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai vu du gris dans ses cheveux ? Et pourquoi il te veut tout le temps près de lui et que toi tu ne veux pas ! C'est quoi cette relation que vous avez? Pourquoi est-ce que tu aimes un connard pareil, il ..

Mais en face de lui Camus au lieu de s'effondrer ou fuir comme à son habitude semblait se contenir tout le long de sa tirade, avant à son tour de le couper, presque criant.

- Par Athéna mais Milo pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Arrête avec Saga ! Arrête maintenant ! Ça suffit, je n'aime pas Saga, je le déteste ! Je ne suis pas en couple avec lui, je ne l'ai JAMAIS été ! Saga est une maladie, c'est un cancer qui ronge le Sanctuaire jusqu'à son cœur sans que personne en se rende compte à quel point, il créé le silence à chaque fois qu'il intervient quelque part, et tout le monde se tais. Il menace chacun d'entre nous, parce que tout ce qu'il veut, il l'obtient.

- Mais il est réellement toujours...

- GRIS oui ! Il est toujours malade, athéna tente de le guérir depuis notre résurrection, elle utilise tout son cosmos toute la journée pour le calmer, pour annihiler ses pouvoirs et le surveiller à le faire seulement travailler sur des affaires sérieuses. Mais elle ne peut pas le soigner totalement, elle peut le surveiller, l'empêcher de trop nuire, mais si elle ne l'a plus sous les yeux..., Camus soupira.

- Mais alors si tu es pas avec Saga, pourquoi est-ce que... ?

Milo était finalement encore plus perdu qu'au début, il n'arrivait pas à voir les tenant et les aboutissants de cette conversation, ne pouvait seulement imager à quel point Saga avait une emprise énorme sur tout e Sanctuaire, et quel était vraiment son pouvoir et le degré de sa maladie...

- Pourquoi est-ce que je fait comme si ?

- Oui, ça n'a pas de sens...

- Bien sûr que non ça n'a pas de sens, mais au moins je protège tout le monde et je le calme. Saga... il..., Camus se passa la main dans les cheveux, cherchant ses mots. Il m'aime, depuis toujours, il me veut pour lui seul depuis que j'ai 13 ans, j'étais un gamin et il était toujours avec moi. Puis il s'est passé des choses, il a voulu me garder pour lui et détruire toutes les personnes qui s'approchaient de moi. Quand il était Grand Pope..

- Tu savais que c'était lui ?, hurla presque Milo.

Camus ferma les yeux, encaissant la colère de Milo non sans sourciller.

- Oui...

- Mais .. pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Tu as vu tous les morts ? Toutes les personnes qui ont souffert ? Toi le premier idiot !

- Libre à toi de croire que je me suis fait tuer en combat singulier simplement par mon disciple alors que je suis chevalier d'Or.

Milo resta sans voix, non vraiment ça faisait trop pour lui. Camus se serait laisser battre réellement par Hyoga ? Alors cette espèce de rumeur, idée qu'il avait eu avec Kanon était réelle ? Il se serait délibérément laisser mourir face à Hyoga pour.. échapper à Saga ? D'un seul coup il ne ressentait plus aucune colère mais seulement une douleur immense pour son ami. Comment est-ce qu'ils avaient pu en arriver là ? Saga l'avait détruit à ce point là ?

- Et toi tu es retourné avec lui après tout ça ?

- Je croyais réellement qu'il était guérit, il s'est mit à genoux, m'a demandé pardon, il était honnête et doux et j'ai voulu essayer de le pardonner. Mais c'était pire. Tout ce que j'avais voulu c'était la paix mais .. Non, Milo je ne peux pas avoir cette conversation avec toi. Tu sais ce que tu dois savoir sur Saga, tout ce que j'ai à te dire c'est de te méfier de lui. Fait attention à toi et laisse moi s'il te plaît.

- Non Camus attends, tu peux pas …

- Mais si je peux Milo, sors de mon Temple, rentre chez toi, n'en parle à personne, va te taper qui tu veux, et laisse moi maintenant. Uranie va tout régler et ça ira mieux.

- Mais..

- DEGAGE ! »

Milo resta comme un idiot alors que Camus lui hurlait dessus, rouge de colère. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui était arrivé à son Verseau mesuré et pudique, que c'était-il passé pour qu'il se mette dans cet état comme cela d'un seul coup ? Tout autour d'eux il s'était mit à faire terriblement froid, Milo avait même bleui, il faisait bien en dessous de zéro. Alors oui, c'était vraiment ce qui arrivait quand Camus était en colère, son cosmos explosait tout comme lui...

Mais finalement alors que Camus ouvrait la porte pour le faire sortir, Milo tenta de le regarder, mais son ami tournait les yeux pour parfaitement l'éviter. Le cœur lourd il sorti et entendit la porte se claquait. Pendant quelques secondes il resta dans la partie publique du temple sans bouger, son esprit était trop figé pour faire un seul geste. La chaleur d'un seul coup lui semblait bien trop intense. Mais que venait-il de se passer ? Réellement, il n'avait pas tout comprit, il ne savait pas quelles étaient les limites de ce qu'il avait dit.

Alors qu'il descendait les marches pour rejoindre son temple, Milo du Scorpion avait mal à l'estomac. En fait il avait envie de vomir. Il fallait qu'il reprenne tout au calme. Une fois arrivé dans son temple il posa ses affaires et s'assit sur son lit calmement.

Alors il détestait Saga? Ce Grand Pope était toujours malade mais surveillé par une Déesse qui ne pouvait le soigner... Qu'entendait-il par « ronger le Sanctuaire » ? Jusqu'où cela pouvait-il réellement s'étendre, son pouvoir et ses malheur ? Il avait déjà tellement fait de mal à tant de gens ? Que se soit Mû, Shion, Kanon, Aioros, par extension Aiolia.. puis tous les bronzes massacrés, tous les argents, ces gens qui l'entourait. Et Camus... Il avait voulu garder Camus pour lui seul, dans un excès d'amour mal placé et presque pervers ? Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu le vouloir alors qu'il avait été si jeune à l'époque ? Et le garder pour lui...

Milo se leva et alla fouiller dans sa bibliothèque, il n'était un grand lecteur comme Camus, mai sil possédait quelques ouvrages quand même. Des classiques. Et il y avait ce livre, que tous les chevaliers possédaient, celui des histoires de leur armures, de leur constellations. Il ouvrit la page du Verseau, après tout n'était-ce pas ce que Uranie lui avait dit de faire ? Relire la légende de son ami... Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il n'était pas que l'échanson des Dieux ? Visiblement non, car à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient les lignes de la légende du Verseau et de Ganymède Milo avait envie de pleurer. Ganymède avait été enlevé par Zeus, séparé de sa famille pour vivre dans un autre monde, chez les Dieux. Ses parents avaient reçu une compensation, en croyant sur parole que là haut il allait devenir immortel et vivre sur l'Olympe. Mais finalement qu'avait-il eu ? Des moments à servir un Dieu pour son bon plaisir, à lui servir d'amant sans qu'on lui demande son avis. Cela s'appelait bien du viol non ?

Milo sentait son estomac continuer à se retourner, il avait prononcer dans sa tête les mots qu'il refusait de formuler depuis qu'il était auprès de Camus. Il ne voulait pas y croire, pas qu'il ai pu subit ça ? C'était peut-être symbolique, mais après tout, Camus ne supportait-il pas d'être touché par qui que se soit, ne paniquait-il pas dès qu'on s'approchait trop près, qu'on lui déchirait ses vêtements comme l'autre fois dans la jungle ? Et ces frissons d'horreur quand saga le touchait... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu réellement lui faire ? Parce que peut-être que dans l'esprit trop imaginatif de Milo le pire des scénario se tissait-il, mais la réalité, qu'elle était-elle ? Camus était le prisonnier personnel et esclave de son Dieu, Saga... Un Ganymède des temps moderne qui avait du en voir encore plus que ce berger. Parce que dans ses yeux, il voyait cela, la douleur et l'horreur. Pourquoi la colère l'aurait-elle prise alors ? Aussi forte et profonde, alors qu'il avait toujours gardé son calme en toute circonstances ?

Il rangea le livre à sa place. Toute sa curiosité n'était pas assouvie, il ne comprenait encore pas beaucoup de choses car finalement, Camus ne lui avait livré qu'une partie superficielle de son histoire. Saga n'était personne pour lui, mis à part son bourreau et Camus lui se sacrifiait pour les autres. Mais quels autres ? Il le calmait, oui peut-être, mais qui était là pour calmer Camus ? Athéna, visiblement, car maintenant il comprenait la réaction qu'avait eu Camus avant de partir, quand il avait pleuré sur ses genoux, en disant qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser... Cela avait bien plus de sens à présent, il avait peur pour son absence, que personne ne puisse le calmer. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait... qu'est-ce qui calmait Saga ? Était-ce cet amour qu'il croyait obtenir de Camus ?

Milo c'était retrouvé assis par terre. Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sur ses sentiments sur Camus, c'était d'une évidence folle à présent.. Mais comment est-ce que cela était devenu aussi fort ? À l'obséder jusque dans ses rêves, à le voir dès qu'il fermait les yeux, à le sentir partout avec lui...

Non Milo ne comprenait toujours pas tout ce qu'il se passait... Mais il était certain d'un seule chose. Il ne pouvait laisser celui qu'il aimait sans aide. Ou soutient, ou n'importe quoi... il était capable de n'importe quoi à présent pour lui.

* * *

Uranie avait été installée dans une aile du palais du Grand Pope, tout un étage lui était dédié. Ses Ouranies avaient rangés et assortis tout ce dont elle avait besoin, des gardes surveillaient plus encore l'endroit. Mais pour le moment, Uranie s'entretenait avec Athéna et Saga. Depuis deux heures maintenant.

En attendant, Milo devait bien passer sa soirée quelque part. Alors il descendit au Temple des Gémeaux. Ce dont il avait besoin c'était peut-être simplement d'une soirée en tête à tête avec son ami et une bouteille d'ouzo. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Kanon en bonne compagnie et qui plus était : au lit.

« Oh par tous les Dieux Kanon !, s'exclama Milo en se cachant les yeux et ressortant.

Kanon dans une position plus que compromettante contre la table de son temple, repoussa Rhadamanthe de sur lui, voulant aller rejoindre son ami qui avait une tête des plus inquiétantes.

- Non mais tu vas pas me laisser en plan comme ça !, s'offusqua le Spectre.

- Mais finissez ce que vous avez commencez ! Vous occupez pas de moi ! Je vais attendre Kanon dehors !, intervint Milo, de l'extérieur.

- T'es sûr ?, demanda le Gémeaux.

- Oui oui, ça peut attendre., menti un peu son ami, prenant une voix plus détendue.

- Okay, ça devrait pas être long de toute façon., précisa Kanon en refermant la porte.

- Hééé ! tu vas voir si c'est pas long... »

Milo rit un peu et se dit que ces deux là c'étaient peut-être bien trouvés, mais bon, pour le moment il était un peu trop préoccupé.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard il vit enfin Kanon le rejoindre, à moitié en toge et en tenue d'entraînement. Il s'assit à coté de lui en s'excusant du retard (même si ça n'avait pas été long il avait quand même entendu de là les gémissements de son ami gémeaux et les craquement de la table ..)

« Non mais je vais pas te priver de ta vie sexuelle tu sais ! T'as raison de pas te priver !

- Oui mais moi je venais savoir ce qu'il c'était passé avec ton cher Camus !

En même temps, il vit Rhadamanthe sortir du temple, c'était étrange de ne pas le voir revétu de son surplis, mais d'une chemise de marque et d'un pantalon de costume. Milo eu soudain une idée en le voyant venir vers eux.

- Rhadamanthe, j'ai un petit service à te demander.

- Moi ?, fit le spectre, plutôt étonné que Milo lui adresse seulement un regard.

- Oui. On va dire que j'ai oublié le fait que tu m'as tué et envoyé aux Enfers, mais bon, puisque Kanon à décidé qu'il te pardonnait alors que vous vous êtes entre tués, je vais essayer moi aussi de le faire...

Le Spectre resta un peu sans voix. A vrai dire à part Kanon, il se fichait un peu des autres, mais comme ce Chevalier était l'ami de Kanon, il devait peut-être prendre son avis en compte et au moins ne pas s'en faire un ennemi.

- Merci ..

- Soit pas trop sympa avec lui, il va plus faire aucun effort sinon en venant ici !, sourit Kanon.

- Abruti., siffla Rhad'.

- Vieux pervers !

- Euh...

- Non vas y pose ta question je t'écoute.

Rhadamanthe s'assit à coté de Kanon, lui jetant un petit coup d'oeil au passage, que Milo jugea comme affectueux ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant car ce n'était pas un adjectif qui correspondait tout à fait au juge des enfers.

- Je voudrais savoir ou quelqu'un est allé après avoir été jugé aux Enfers, c'est possible ça ?, demanda Milo enfin.

- Oui bien sûr. Dis-moi qui.

- En même temps, Rhadamanthe fit apparaître devant lui, dans un nuage de fumée sombre un épais registre.

- Camus du Verseau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?, demanda Kanon, ne suivant pas la réflexion de Milo.

- Je pense que tu vas comprendre si ce que j'y apprends est vrai...

- Alors... Déjà je me souviens que c'est moi qui l'ai jugé. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on envoie les Chevaliers d'Athéna en Enfer !

- Alors que Rhadamanthe c'était mit à sourire, il se souvint d'où il était et avec qui il était en train de discuter.

- Bref. Alors..., il feuilletait rapidement les pages parcheminées couvertes d'une écriture minuscule sur des lignes et des lignes... Camus du Verseau. Chevalier d'Athéna, envoyé … dans le 7ème cercles.

- Tu sais où exactement ?, demanda Milo.

- Dans le 2ème giron. Les suicidés.

Kanon tourna la tête vers Milo qui avait blanchit. Alors c'était bien vrai. Il avait vraiment fait ça, il c'était laissé tuer par son élève pour pouvoir en finir avec tout ça. Car seulement lui devrait assumer en Enfer ce qu'il avait fait. Tomber dans le Cocyte ou ailleurs, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire à Athéna ou Saga ?

Rhadamanthe referma son registre qui s'évapora de nouveau dans une fumée noire.

- C'est plutot rare qu'un Chevalier se suicide non ?, osa demander Rhad'.

- Plutot oui... Mais lui avait ses raisons.

- Alors les conneries qu'on racontait étaient vrai ?, s'enquit Kanon.

- Hélas...

- Ouah vu ta tête je crois qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Je peux pas. J'ai pas spécialement le droit. Mais je veux bien qu'on parle d'autre chose devant une bouteille. On descend au village ?, demanda Milo, tentant un sourire maladroit.

- Si tu veux ! Rhad' tu nous excuses ?

Milo et Kanon c'étaient levés rapidement.

- Je vous en prie. J'ai des âmes à juger moi.

- Pense à prendre un secrétaire, comme Minos. Ca risque de t'être de plus en plus utile. »

Kanon avait lancé un petit sourire avant de descendre les marches de son temple, pour le plus grand étonnement du spectre. Et bien, il en découvrait tous les jours sur lui...

* * *

_A suivre..._


	7. Chapitre 7: Mais laisser le passé

Bonjour à toutes!

Bon avec le décalage de jour, je poste donc aujourd'hui mardi, j'espère que ça ne dérange personne ^^  
Voilà enfin une suite qui je sens, va vous aider beaucoup à comprendre.. mmh.. beaucoup de choses!  
Bonne lecture et j'ai vraiment très très hâte d'avoir vos commentaires à propos de ce chapitre!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : **_"Mais laisser le passe redeve...nir le passé..."_

Milo en était venu à se demander si une migraine due à l'alcool pouvait durer plus de deux jours, parce que cela faisait une semaine que sa tête lui pesait comme si on avait lui avait attaché des chaînes et des boulets. Il n'avait passé qu'une soirée avec Kanon et Aioros (venu les rejoindre alors qu'il passait par là) au village. Cette fameuse soirée où il avait tellement apprit de choses, comprit trop de détails. Tant qu'il avait eu besoin d'aller tout oublier. Pourtant dans son désir de soulagement, il n'avait obtenu qu'une crise larmes en rentrant chez lui, une migraine atroce et ce poids sur lui constamment.

Milo ne savait plus réellement quoi faire de ses journées. Le matin il faisait comme toujours, il se rendait aux arènes pour assister aux enraiement, mais ne faisait rien. Puis il déjeunait seul en milieu d'après midi, il passait un peu de temps avec Aioros, parfois avec Mû et Aldebaran. Il allait marcher des heures autour du Sanctuaire, passant dans la foret, s'arrêtant au bord de la mer, restant des heures à réfléchir sans trouver de solution ou de délivrance. Uranie était là, et rien ne se passait.

C'est pour cela qu'après toutes ces journées seul, il se décida à rendre à visite à la Muse.

En traversant le Palais du Grand Pope il ne croisa pas Camus, seulement quelques gardes, d'autres Chevaliers. Il se présenta aux appartements d'Uranie et fut étonné que personne n'en garde l'entrée. Alors il frappa et attendit. Ce fut une Nymphe qui vint lui ouvrir et le pria d'entrer.

Uranie était là, assise sur le balcon, toute de bleu nuit vêtue et lui souriant avec douceur.

« Bonjour Milo.

- Bonjour Dame Uranie., il s'agenouilla, dans le bruit cliquetant de son armure.

- Je t'en prie, viens t'installer en ma compagnie.

Tout autour de lui Milo découvrir encore une nouvelle pièce du Palais du Grand Pope, c'était une chambre immense, délimitée par des rideaux de damas rouge, les nymphes s'affairaient un peu partout au rangement, à la couture de vêtements, à aussi à ramener à manger et à boire.

En face de la Muse, il y avait déjà une chaise et une petite table ou était servit deux rafraîchissements et comme toujours des petits gâteaux.

- Je t'attendais, ne fait donc pas cette tête là.

- J'aurais du mal à m'y faire.,sourit le Scorpion en s'installant en face de la Muse, puis retirant son casque.

Celle-ci était en train de faire quelque chose que Milo ne comprenait pas vraiment, il regardait ses doigts agiles et fins entortiller du fil, le façonner, le travailler.

- Tu es bien troublé depuis mon arrivée ici. Que t'arrive t-il ?

- J'ai appris par Camus les agissements de Saga... Et depuis, je ne peux pas me sentir bien en sachant ce qu'à vécu, ce que vit Camus auprès de lui...Je pense à lui tout le temps, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comme j'ai pu m'attacher à lui aussi vite … Je voudrais tellement trouver une solution pour l'aider. Mais je me sens si inutile...

Uranie cessa de filer et rapprocha sa chaise de lui, l'écoutant avec attention.

- Le savoir près de Saga, ça me rend malade ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait se sacrifier pour les autres ? Je préférerais le faire à sa place.. Où même tuer Saga de mes propres mains, quitte à ce que son frère me haïsse. Je crois que c'est impossible pour moi de trouver de la demi mesure dans ce que je ressens...

- Je pense que tuer Saga serait une mauvaise idée et surtout te mettre à dos ton ami. C'est la colère qui te fait parler ainsi. Et moi, je m'occupe déjà de la situation.

- Réellement ? Que faite vous ?, demanda Milo, les yeux suppliant.

- Je suis train de soigner Saga. La tache est longue.. difficile. Je m'emploie à purifier son cosmos, l'apaiser.. et je tisse une nouvelle corde pour ma lyre., dit-elle dans un sourire.

Milo regarda de nouveau ses mains, car elle lui montrait ce qu'elle était en train de faire. En effet, le fil qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts n'était pas fait de laine ou de soie. Il était encore terne, mais semblait aussi dur que tu métal .

- Tu vois, je ne fais pas rien !, s'amusa t-elle d'un sourire apaisant.

- Pardonnez moi d'avoir douté..., répondit Milo, son visage se ravissant doucement.

- Tu en es tout excusé. Comment pouvais-tu deviner ce que moi je faisais toute la journée ici ?

- Je ne pouvais pas... Uranie pensez vous que je doive aller voir Camus ?

- Pour lui dire quoi ?

- Je... je ne sais pas.

Milo tourna la tête, regardant les étendues de foret qui partaient au nord du Sanctuaire.

- Que ressens-tu ?, insista Uranie.

- Du manque... de la frustration. De la peur.

- Pourquoi de la peur ? Il n'y a point de menace en ces lieux.

- J'ai peur qu'il ne me laisse pas l'approcher, briser cette couche de glace qui le recouvre tout entier. Il n'a pas assez confiance en moi pour ça...

- Et comment peux-tu imaginer ce qu'il pense si tu n'es pas lui ? Vous êtes pourtant tellement différent.

- Oui, peut être..., soupira Milo.

- Que perdras-tu si tu essayes ?

- Tout., il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Vivre en temps de paix en tant que Chevalier c'est à la fois une récompense et une malédiction. J'ai le droit d'aimer, il n'y a plus de menace. Et si je perds la seule chose qui me donne l'impression qu'il y a un peu d'avenir et de bonheur à la clef .. je ne sais pas... »

Uranie ne répondit rien, car dans son souffle et son attitude Milo continuait de parler. Tout son corps c'était voûté, il avait perdu tout l'éclat du Chevalier qu'il était, même son armure semblait moins brillante et impressionnante qu'avant. Milo aimait, se mourrait d'aimer dans sa jeunesse et sa maturité de guerrier. Il n'était en rien effrayé par le sang et la mort, mais l'amour semblait le plus grand des dangers à ses yeux. Il ne semblait demander qu'à s'abandonner, mais dans une crainte terrible d'être rejeté et seul. Camus était tout à ses yeux. Évidement...

« Je vais vous laisser. Je vous remercie pour votre temps et je m'excuse de vous importuner avec mes histoires...

- Je suis là pour cela Milo. Le but de ma présence ici est de remettre les chevaliers sur pieds. Et pas seulement que physiquement. Soit sans crainte. Je veille sur lui.

- Merci... »

Milo se leva et s'inclina avant de quitter la pièce, son casque sous le bras, sa cape flottant derrière lui.

Uranie baissa les yeux vers son ouvrage avant de soupirer et se remettre au travail.

« Il n'y arrivera pas., fit-elle, à voix haute.

De derrière un des rideaux qui séparait la pièce de vie de la chambre sorti une ombre. Camus, en toge et le teint blême rejoint Uranie.

- Je sais..., murmura à peine le Verseau.

- Il t'aime bien trop. Tout son cosmos en est emprunt... Et porte ces traumatismes.

- Oui... Même moi j'arrive à le ressentir. Mais je ne peux pas...

- Tu devrais pourtant. Athéna te protège. Je suis ici.

- Mais pas tant qu'il..., commença Camus.

- Tu devrais ! Cela viendra en temps et en heures. Je travaille à le rétablir.

- Je ne veux pas que ça recommence et je ne veux pas mettre Milo en danger. Et pour moi aussi c'est trop dur.

- Je crois que tu devrais profiter justement. Nous te menons vers des jours de paix, laisse le commencer à panser tes blessures. Ta Déesse et moi te protégeons.

Camus respira profondément, tentant de retirer tout ce poids qu'il avait sur la poitrine.

- Si je lui... Et que .. que ça se passe mal ?

- Il est aussi impliqué que toi dans cette histoire. Tu le feras reculer pour mieux sauter comme on dit., rit doucement Uranie.

- Nous sommes d'une bien mauvaise influence sur vous., ajouta Camus.

- Oh non. Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi utile et amusée depuis bien longtemps. Ta compagnie est très agréable. Et je suis satisfaite de t'avoir, soit disant, à mon service personnel pour t'éloigner de Saga.

- Cela me soulage aussi Dame Uranie. »

La Muse et Camus se sourirent à nouveau. Le verseau baissa les yeux et vit sur le sol un cheveu blond bouclé. Oh oui, il n'était pas le seul à aimer avec autant d'ardeur..

* * *

Milo ne c'était pas décidé. Il n'avait pas réussi, alors il continuait de errer comme une âme en peine dans tout le Sanctuaire, à s'ennuyer et déprimer. Jamais il ne c'était connu comme ça et il arrivait à susciter en lui-même de la pitié pour son état. Kanon n'était pas souvent là, profitant de son histoire naissante avec un spectre au nom à coucher dehors. Milo arrivait à se faire sourire, mais c'était de très courte durée. De toute façon, tout l'ennuyait, il ne pouvait rien commencer sans que cela se termine tout aussi vite et dans un état de nerfs indéfinissable. La seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas devenir fou dans son temple c'était de sortir marcher. Des kilomètres tous les jours. Tout autour du Sanctuaire. Aujourd'hui, il cherchait à se perdre dans la foret. Mais même ça il n'y arrivait pas. Il retombait toujours sur la cours d'eau qui traversait les bois et se jetait dans un fleuve non loin. A moins d'aller constamment dans la direction opposée il n'y arrivait pas.

Après plusieurs heures d'errance il fini par s'asseoir au pied d'un chêne immense qui lui rappelait beaucoup de choses de son enfance, un peu de calme... Au moment ou il ferma les yeux il entendit du bruit au dessus de lui.

« Forcément.. il fallait que tu viennes ici...

Milo releva la tête et vit Camus, assis sur une branche assez haute, adossé au tronc de l'arbre, un livre dans les mains. Le Scorpion resta sans voix et le cœur battant de surprise, comment est-ce qu'il avait réussi à se retrouver au même endroit que lui dans une forêt aussi grande ?! Camus pourtant n'avait pas l'air agacé ou en colère, seulement, fataliste.

- Je suis désolé, je voulais pas te gêner. Je vais aller ailleurs si tu préfère.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu me gênais Milo. J'ai dit que ce n'était pas étonnant que tu te trouves ici., le reprit Camus.

- Oui forcément, je venais ici quand j'étais gamin... J'arrive même pas à me perdre dans cette foret.

- Tu pourras pas t'y perdre, tu connais cet endroit comme ta poche., sourit Camus, pensif.

Milo le regarda, sans rien comprendre.

- Je ne te suis pas là...

- On venait ici quand on était gosses. C'est toi qui m'as apprit à grimper aux arbres, j'avais le vertige...

- Moi? Tu dois te tromper...

D'en bas, il entendit Camus soupirer longuement. Douloureusement.

- Non... Toi, par contre …

- Je comprends vraiment rien Camus..., marmotta Milo, perdu.

- Forcément... ça fait trois fois.. trois fois que tu reviens toujours vers moi. Malgré ça. Et tu te rends même pas compte. »

Cette fois Milo ne comprenait vraiment rien du tout à ce que racontait Camus, il n'osait même plus dire un seul mot. Car il sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important, quelque chose comme la dernière fois. Camus était en train de lui parler et visiblement pas de banalités. Avec légèreté, Camus se laissa tomber près de Milo, et cette fois, s'assit à même le sol. Le Scorpion fit de même, toujours sans voix, sentant son cœur battre avec une force impossible dans son torse. L'effet Camus...

« Puisque Uranie m'a promis qu'elle arrangerait ça, je vais voir ce que je peux faire moi-même. Si j'arrive à ne pas craquer avant.

Camus ne le regardait pas, pour le moment il arrachait seulement des brins d'herbe, les tressant, les coupant en petit bout...

- Faire quoi ?

- Milo.. Tu as vraiment l'impression que tu décides de ce que tu penses en ce moment ?

- Je .. euh.. Je ne sais pas. C'est étrange comme question, je me suis pas demandé.

Le fait de te retrouver ici au milieu de nulle part et de m'y trouver à cet endroit précis, ne te semble pas totalement impossible à faire, même par hasard ?

- Si.. J'avoue que c'est un peu...

Milo commençait à avoir mal à la tête, le même mal que les jours précédents. Lourd et qui lui frappait dans les tempes. Maintenant qu'il y pensait bien... Il se souvenait peut-être d'un gamin au cheveux rouges qui pleurait ici en bas de cet arbre...

- Ça fait trois fois... que tu reviens., reprit Camus, la voix mesurée. Je pensais que cette fois-ci ça ne serait pas possible. Mais je crois que les dieux en ont décidés autrement et que Saga ne peut en rien s'opposer au destin qui est tracé par eux...

- Saga, tu m'as dit qu'il détruisait tout ce qu'il touchait... Ça vaut pour toi ?, tenta Milo.

- Ça vaut surtout pour toi mon Milo...

Le Scorpion fut désarmé par l'utilisation du pronom possessif. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se passer ?

- Comment ça ? Tu me fais tourner en bourrique depuis tout à l'heure, tu peux essayer d'être plus concret, s'il te plaît ?

- Saga m'a fait du mal, mais il t'en a fait surtout à toi. A nous.

Camus avait tourna la tête vers Milo et cette fois-ci, le Scorpion y lisait quelque chose qui lui fit mal au cœur, atrocement. Tellement qu'il porta sa main à sa poitrine et pinça les lèvres de douleur.

- Tu dis ça comme si... ? Trois fois de quoi ?

Camus inspira fortement avant de se lancer, finissant par jeter les bout d'herbes qu'il était en train de tripoter depuis tout à l'heure. Il fallait reprendre les choses dans l'ordre, ne pas tout jeter en seule fois, Milo avait le droit d'être ménagé autant que possible dans cette situation tout sauf simple.

- Saga m'a toujours voulu. Je te l'ai dit ça. Mais il voulait surtout m'éloigner de toi, faire en sorte que tu me déteste, que tu m'oublies. Il a manipulé tes pensées avec le _Genrō Maō Ken_, il m'a effacé de ta mémoire, il t'as brisé jusqu'à ce que tu implores son pardon, que tu hurles de douleur...

- Camus...

Milo n'osait plus bouger, cette fois sa tête lui faisait aussi mal que son cœur. C'était comme si les révélations que lui faisait Camus, il ne se souvenait pas, mais ressentait. Et c'était peut-être bien pire. Comment cela avait-il pu se passer sans qu'il n'en ai aucun souvenir ? Camus lui mentait-il ? Pourquoi le ferait-il en même temps ?

Alors si c'était vrai... Il avait déjà aimé Camus, et lui aussi. Non ? Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix de Camus qui continua son récit.

- Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu retombes amoureux de moi .. Alors, cette fois ci, il t'a encore effacé la mémoire, mais il t'as.., la voix de Camus devint plus faible. T'as forcé à faire...A _me_ faire du mal... Du mal, alors que tu ne savais pas qui j'étais, c'était comme si tu avais été n'importe quel inconnu.

Milo l'avait vu blanchir, se décomposer de l'intérieur alors qu'il parlait d'une voix de plus en plus basse et enrouée. Camus ferma les yeux un instant, visiblement, tentant de se dégager des images qui le prenait. Sans réfléchir, Milo lui prit la main, pour le consoler. Et étonnement, Camus ne le rejeta pas, mais il s'accrocha à sa main.

- La troisième fois, tu venais à peine de t'approcher de moi... Il a recommencé. Et il a été encore plus furieux, c'était juste au début des guerres Saintes, avant que Seiya et Athéna n'arrivent au sanctuaire. Avant de te brouiller les pensées, il a fait venir Hannah. Est-ce que tu te souviens de Hannah ?

Camus avait légèrement tourné la tête vers lui, mais Milo semblait perdu, il encaissait les informations dans un silence dangereux. Il fit juste non de la tête, bien que maintenant ce nom lui évoque quelque chose... quelque chose qui le plongeant dans une détresse encore plus grande.

- Hannah. Une .. Une gamine autrichienne que tu avais trouvé alors que tu venais me voir en Sibérie. Tu m'avais raconté, que sur le quai de la gare, pendant que tu attendais ton train suivant tu avais senti un cosmos. Tu avais à peine 15ans. Et elle 5... Tout de suites tu as senti son potentiel. C'était une gamine des rues qui volait pour manger. Et toi tu l'as prise avec toi, t'as eu le coup de foudre pour cette gosse, quand t'es arrivé chez moi, tu la lâchait plus. Tu voulais en faire un chevalier. Tu lui faisait convoiter l'armure d'argent de la Colombe, elle était douée, elle te ressemblait, ton caractère. Entêtée et passionnée.

Milo cligna des yeux.. Hannah...un éclair lui passa devant les yeux, d'une gamine aux cheveux rouges, à l'air borné. Oui, peut-être...

- Oui...

- Saga l'a prise, l'a torturée sous tes yeux pendant des heures. Avant de te faire la tuer. Il t'a laissé pleurer pendant deux jours dans un cachot, pour te faire bien souffrir, et enfin t'as effacé la mémoire. Et enfin on arrive à en ce moment.. avec les guerres saintes, tu n'étais pas revenu vers moi. Je pensais que tu étais enfin en sécurité, que allais t'éloigner de moi. Tu avais Kanon., encore une fois, la voix de Camus se coinça dans sa gorge. Mais non, il y a eu toutes ces petites choses, et cette mission.. Saga savait le risque, il t'as fait venir avec moi parce qu'il savait que même si tu m'avais oublié, tu te sacrifierais à ma place pour que je vive et revienne en vie si ça avait été dangereux.

Milo cette fois était celui qui s'accrochait le plus à la main de Camus, il était complètement et irrémédiablement perdu.

- Mais alors.. toi et moi... , commença t-il.

- Oui. Toi et moi. Je déteste Saga, je n'ai jamais été avec lui parce que je t'avais toi. Depuis toujours, depuis qu'on est gamins. On a grandit ensembles, t'as toujours été mon amoureux caché. On venait ici et on se faisait des bisous sous les branches tout en haut, c'est pour ça que tu m'as appris à grimper aux arbres. Ado on s'est pas lâchés, je suis parti en Sibérie pour Hyoga et Isaak et tu venais tout le temps, d'abord seul et puis avec Hannah. On formait presque une famille. C'était de belles années. Parce que j'étais loin de Saga, que je pensais que tu n'aurais plus à oublier, que tout t'étais revenu. Et quand je suis rentré... Il s'est passé ce que je t'ai dit, tu m'avais encore oublié et cette fois c'était beaucoup trop dur pour moi et aussi pour toi. Alors j'ai décidé de m'éloigner de toi, je voulais plus que tu me touches, que tu m'approches, que tu me parles, je voulais juste que tu vive ta vie ailleurs et que tu arrêtes de souffrir par ma faute. Je pensais rester avec Saga, essayer d'apprendre à le supporter, lui apporter ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Il avait gagné mais c'était pas grave, j'en pouvais plus.

- Camus... »

Cette fois, Milo ne put plus rien ajouter, ne voulait plus rien entendre. Il attrapa Camus et le prit dans ses bras. Le Verseau ferma les yeux et s'accrocha à lui, comme si toute sa survie en dépendait, qu'il était la seule personne dans l'univers à laquelle il tenait vraiment... Et peut-être que c'était vrai au fond, parce qu'il avait mal à en crever, que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le garder contre lui encore pour toujours, que Saga ne vienne plus entre eux deux. Parce que c'était comme ça, que de toute façon, Milo était entêté et qu'il viendrait pour l'aimer encore. Ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre depuis si longtemps, et Saga faisait un bien mauvais Dieu séparateur pour oser se mettre entre eux deux et aller à l'encontre de leur avenir. Non, Milo revenait toujours, et le tenait toujours dans ses bras de cette manière là. Comme s'il le retenait de tomber, de s'écrouler sur lui-même. Milo était tout, était sa vie. Et si Camus se mettait à pleurer, le nez dans le cou de son amoureux, c'était à la fois de soulagement et de peur. Parce que pour le moment Milo ne se souvenait pas de tout, qu'il était encore un peu en danger car Saga n'était pas guérit, mais qu'il pouvait arrêter de tenter de repousser tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il y avait Milo dans ses bras, ici au pied de l'arbre dans lequel ils s'étaient toujours cachés.

Milo avait moins mal et comprenait à présent, pourquoi il avait tant de sentiment pour Camus depuis peu de temps, c'était seulement son cœur qui c'était réveillé, à qui on ne pouvait tout retirer. Peut-être l'esprit oubliait, mais pas le corps. Il aimait Camus jusqu'à la plus petite fibre de son corps et depuis si longtemps...

Tout doucement, il le lâcha et quand il vit toute cette eau dans les yeux pourpres de son Camus il essuya les larmes de son pouce. Puis il embrassa le haut d'une pommette. Tendrement. Il baissa les yeux et regarda Camus, celui-ci souriait à présent, très légèrement. Oh comment oublier tout ça ? Son sourire, sa peau si fraîche et douce, l'odeur de bergamote dans ses cheveux. Tout n'était pas revenu, loin de là. Mais les sentiments étaient aussi fort et puissant qu'au premier jour. Son cœur savait et Camus ressentait ça. Parce que même si le Milo qu'il avait en face de lui ignorait encore beaucoup de choses, il n'était pas du tout un inconnu. Il avait toujours ces même gestes, ces même regards. Et toujours cette façon de s'approcher de lui, lente, avant de l'embrasser... pour le faire languir, juste le temps de sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres, de frissonner et enfin fermer les yeux. S'abandonner. Juste aimer. Dans une étreinte serrée, de leurs lèvres timides et pourtant si familières. Retrouver dans son cœur la douceur et non plus le froid. Milo mourrait à la bouche de Camus, le souffle tremblant, et les joues rougies. Il ne bougea pas quelques instants, faisant à peine effleurer ses lèvres contre les siennes, les gouttant si peu. Camus était suspendu à ses désirs, à la fois terrifié et complètement retourné. Les baisers de son amoureux... créatifs à lui faire perdre la notion du temps, lui faire rater des battements de son cœur. Puis enfin, sceller de nouveaux leurs bouches, soulager l'envie qui se faisait plus intense. Milo soupira de plaisir, et glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Camus, avant enfin de le laisser reprendre son souffle. De se laisser respirer mutuellement, car ils étaient au bout de leur capacités physiques.

« Camus... Je t'aime.. Je ne veux pas t'oublier encore..., murmura Milo, rien que pour lui.

- Je sais... Moi aussi...

Enfin, ils se lâchèrent, restant assis au pied de leur arbre.

- Pourquoi tu me l'as dit aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait rompre le fait de vouloir me fuir ?

- Uranie., sourit Camus.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

- Elle me pousse vers toi depuis qu'on est allés la chercher. Elle me surveille, elle m'a prit à son service pour m'éloigner de Saga pendant qu'elle est en train de le soigner.

- C'est vrai elle te surveillais ?, sourit Milo.

- Si tu savais. Elle veille à ce que je dorme, elle travaille sur mon cosmos, il y a deux jours quand tu es venu lui parler, j'étais là.. j'étais caché mais j'étais là.

- Vraiment ?, Milo tenta de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait dit à ce moment. Mince, j'ai honte maintenant...

- Non... C'est en partie ce qui m'a poussé à te parler aujourd'hui. Je me suis dit que si tu venais ici, c'est que ton cœur savais toujours, qu'il te poussait réellement vers moi. Uranie était d'accord, elle m'a donné un livre et m'a presque jeté dehors., rit doucement Camus.

- Oh par Athéna ce que c'est bon de te voir rire., s'exalta Milo, follement amoureux.

Camus baissa les yeux, continuant à sourire. Pas de doute, c'était toujours tellement lui.

- Maintenant que je me sens un peu plus en sécurité, j'ose briser toutes les promesses que je m'étais faites. Uranie nous protèges, Athéna aussi.

- Oui Athéna, tu lui en avait parlé de tout ça ?, demanda Milo, se souvenant de son ami dans les bras de la Déesse.

- Oui. Partiellement... Je lui ai partiellement caché la vérité au début.. puis après notre résurrection je ne pouvais plus lui cacher. C'est elle qui a voulu guérir Saga. Mais pour le bien de tout le Sanctuaire, pas seulement pour moi.

- Ah d'accord... Et aussi, je me demandais, comment ça se fait que personne sur le Sanctuaire ne m'aie rien dit, enfin pour nous, personne ne savait ?

- Non, personne. On nous savait amis, mais pas plus que ça. On est resté cachés justement à cause de Saga.

- Et lui comment il a su ? Je suis désolé si je pose trop de questions, dis moi... Mais à chaque détail que tu me donnes j'ai l'impression que les choses se débloquent dans ma mémoire.

- Oui je sais, c'était comme ça les fois d'avant, ne t'inquiète pas. Saga, il nous a bêtement surprit, en nous suivant ici.

- C'est plus vraiment surprendre dans ce cas là !, nota Milo, de plus en plus en colère vis à vis du Grand Pope.

- Non en effet... Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait cette fixation sur moi depuis tout ce temps.

- Moi je pourrais peut-être y répondre., sourit le Scorpion.

- Arrête !

Camus avait rosit et levé les yeux au ciel.

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne t'a jamais fait m'oublier moi ? Ça aurait été plus simple pour lui.

- Il ne l'a jamais dit réellement, mais il l'utilisait comme moyen de pression. Il voulait que je sache de quoi il était capable, mais je n'avais pas besoin de ça …

- Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas te faire de mal physiquement ?, tenta Milo.

Sauf que sa question resta sans réponse un long moment. Ce qui fit monter une pulsion de rage en Milo.

- Il t'a fait du mal ?

- Si c'était que ça...

- Je vais le tuer.

Milo c'était levé brusquement, son aiguille écarlate sortie de colère, les yeux ayant viré à l'ambre. Non ce n'était pas possible qu'il se contrôle, cela faisait bien trop de choses. Que Saga lui ai fait du mal personnellement, c'était une chose, mais qu'il ai touché un cheveux de Camus. Non, ce n'était pas tolérable pour lui. Sauf qu'il senti tout de suite Camus se lever à sa suite et le prendre par la main.

- Il aura sa punition Milo. Plus tard. Uranie le soigne.

- Pourquoi tu le défends ?!

- Parce qu'il est malade ! C'est son coté gris qui a fait tout ça,...

- Oui ! Cette personnalité qui a failli détruire le Sanctuaire, tuer Athéna !, éclata Milo. Et le coté normal tu crois qu'il ignore ce qu'il a fait ? Même s'il s'excuse je ne crois pas que apaise qui que se soit. Personne ne l'aime ! Il a n'a que son frère qui est pas mieux que lui dans le fond, mais au moins je comprends encore Kanon. Il s'est repenti, il a sauvé Athéna, il n'a pas bougé quand je l'ai testé, il se fichait de mourir si c'était pour être jugé de ses crimes. Aujourd'hui il se rachète !

- Tu crois que c'est différent pour Saga ? Il s'est suicidé sur le Sceptre D'Athéna, il est revenu des morts pour la prévenir du danger, il a du la tuer de ses mains parce qu'elle l'a forcé. Tu étais là, ça tu t'en souviens. C'est parce que tu penses égoïstement, et je le comprends. Mais tuer Saga ne t'apportera rien. Vivre tous les deux et être heureux malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il nous a fait ça, ça serait une belle revanche. »

Milo resta face à Camus, dans un silence troublé. Il défendait quelque part Saga, et c'était finalement facile à comprendre, il avait tenté de faire ce qu'il avait pu pour le connaître, apprendre à le supporter, peut-être d'une certaine façon l'aimer. Pas à la manière dont il l'aimait lui, mais d'une certaine façon, cela pouvait s'apparenter à de l'affection. Malsaine et mal placée, masochiste aussi. Mais Camus avait trop travaillé sur lui-même pour jeter aux orties ses résolutions d'un seul coup. Il ne pouvait certes pas pardonner à Saga, mais de la à le voir mourir, il n'en était pas question. Milo ignorait sûrement beaucoup de choses encore à propos de Saga, de ce qu'il avait fait, de ce qu'il avait... Sûrement aussi qu'il ignorait les fois où il avait pu être normal et se conduire bien avec le Verseau. Mais est-ce que ça valait le coup ? Est-ce que ça rattrapait tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Le pardon était une belle chose, un concept tout ce qu'il y avait de plus honorable, mais pour Milo, ce n'était pas encore à l'ordre du jour.

« Reste encore avec moi ici .. Milo... »

Camus lui avait soufflé ça, en le forçant à tourner la tête vers lui. Il le regarda, lui sourit, tenta de l'apaiser jusqu'à ce que ses prunelles reprennent leur couleur aigue marine si douce... Oui c'était bien mieux comme ça. Il était là, ils étaient protégés. Autant en profiter...

* * *

_A suivre..._


	8. Chapitre 8: Moi qui croyais mon âme

Bonjour à tous !  
Voilà la suite et attention, encore des révélatiions !^^

Je vous recommanderais aussi d'aller écouter _Mémoria_ d'Indochine, qui est une chanson qui j'associe entièrement à eux deux et qui correspond totalement à Milo pour moi.  
Bonne lecture à vous et merci pour votre fidélité!

* * *

**Chapitre 8** :_" Moi qui croyais mon âme sanctuaire impénétrable..."_

Le ciel ne restait gris que très peu de temps en Grèce, surtout en plein été. Milo était parti sous la pluie et finalement était arrivé sous un soleil magnifique. Il venait juste de s'asseoir dans l'herbe humide, face à une tombe. Qui pour le moment ne lui inspirait pas grand chose. Seulement un vague souvenir qui tentait d'émerger. C'était dur de se retrouver là, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Mais il fallait, il était persuadé au fond de lui que c'était dans la liste des choses à faire absolument pour retrouver le plus vite tout les souvenirs perdus.

Le nom d'Hannah était gravé dans la pierre. Sans rien de plus. Camus lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le temps d'obtenir l'armure d'argent de la Colombe. Il avait déjà vu une autre Chevalier la porter en plus, c'était étrange qu'il n'ai jamais percuté.

Son élève alors ? Il ne s'imaginait pas avoir un élève jusque là, et que Camus lui dise que pourtant si et qu'elle avait été comme une enfant pour lui, c'était d'autant plus étrange. Comme à chaque fois qu'il tentait de fouiller ses souvenirs, sa tête devenait atrocement douloureuse. Mais au fond, il s'en fichait bien d'avoir mal il pouvait se creuser les méninges comme ça pendant des heures depuis que Camus lui avait tout dit. Parce qu'il ressentait une culpabilité énorme de se retrouver face à celui qu'il aimait et de se retrouver comme un vieillard sénile qui aurait besoin qu'on lui rappelle tout et n'importe quoi sur lui-même. Il ne voulait pas faire de peine à Camus à ne se souvenir de rien, alors il cherchait toute la journée, prenait chaque objet et le détaillait comme si ça allait débloquer quelque chose en lui, parfois cela fonctionnait mais plus souvent sous forme de sensation, de léger flash, mais rien de miraculeux. C'était désespérant, se perdre dans sa propre mémoire. Surtout si ce n'était pas la première fois de surcroît. Milo se demandant encore comment il résistait à l'envie d'aller planter son aiguille écarlate dans les points vitaux de Saga, cela lui donnait réellement des envies de meurtres et surtout de sadisme profond. Rien que d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu faire à Camus, ça le rendait dingue. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, il serait sûrement puni par la suite, mais pour le moment il avait encore le droit de trôner comme Grand Pope dans sa toge et ses bijoux et de pouvoir encore asseoir son pouvoir sur le Sanctuaire. C'était injuste et profondément dégradant pour lui. Milo le ressentait comme ça, parce que en plus d'être victime, il n'avait pas le droit de se venger. Saga était impuni et lui payait les conséquences d'aimer Camus. Il avait rarement vécu pire. Toutes les guerres n'étaient rien à coté de se retrouver dans cette situation.

Milo se releva, retenant une petite grimace car son épaule le lançait parfois. Il était temps de retourner au Sanctuaire, de toute manière cet endroit ne lui inspirait rien du tout. Déposer une fleurs sur cette tombe était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment, honorer la mémoire de quelqu'un qu'il avait aimé comme son enfant c'était important. Bientôt il se rappellerait. Bientôt...

* * *

Depuis les deux jours précédents, depuis la révélation de Camus, Milo avait du mal à le voir. Il savait que Camus était au palais, qu'il était près d'Uranie. Mais s'il venait le voir trop souvent, il se serait condamné lui-même. Alors il ne pouvait que le regarder de loin discrètement, dans la salle de réception, pendant les repas... De loin, il rêvait de s'approcher de lui et de le toucher, de combler ce trou dans son cœur qui s'approfondissait dès qu'il était trop éloigné de lui. Il le voulait comme jamais il n'avait voulu quelque chose, sa volonté indéfectible de Chevalier d'Athéna n'y aidant en rien.

Heureusement, ils avaient une alliée. Uranie, la Muse toujours affairée à longueur de journée avait convoquée Milo pour pouvoir travailler avec lui, s'occuper de son cosmos. Mais cette fois-ci il n'eut pas le temps de rentrer et de s'incliner face à la divinité que son aimé en toge blanche d'assistant du Grand Pope et cheveux attachés et orné de perles, de chaînes et de pinces dorées vint lui faire chavirer le cœur d'un simple sourire. Camus s'en senti ému de voir l'effet qu'il produisait sur Milo, car il avait des yeux tellement admiratif, tellement amoureux. C'était peut-être ça son plus gros problème pour se cacher, c'est que Milo transpirait l'amour et l'affection dès qu'il était près de lui. Il était parfaitement inconscient de cela. Milo tenta de se reprendre et saluât respectueusement la Muse en s'inclinant. Uranie n'avait cessé de sourire, elle était tant emplie de bienveillance envers eux, comme une mère face à ses enfants, comme une confidente.

Les nymphes, prévoyantes et sans arrêt en mouvement virent prendre le casque et la cape de Milo, et lui alla vers Camus et prit sa main pour la baiser tendrement et surtout dans un élan de pudeur vis à vis de leur supérieure. Le verseau eu un petit sourire et vit sur le coté Uranie s'en aller vers son balcon, les laissant un peu seuls. Milo le vit aussi et prit Camus dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, ah quel bonheur de pouvoir faire cela après deux jours sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que l'approcher. Il pouvait à loisir passer une main dans son cou, effleurer de ses doigts la peau fine et fraîche... Mais surtout pouvoir respirer à sa bouche, se sentir de nouveau vivre et ressentir. Milo finit par le lâcher, toujours souriant, il regarda ses cheveux.

« C'est joli, tu as laissé les nymphes te coiffer ?

- Exactement, j'étais pas coiffé et Uranie leur a dit de s'occuper de moi pendant que je lisais, j'aurais peut-être pas dû !, rit Camus.

- Oh si, tu ressembles à une peinture ancienne.

- N'importe quoi !

- Tu le prends comme tu veux, mais moi j'aime bien ! Alors pourquoi ai-je été amené ici ?

- Pour moi., sourit le Verseau.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, tu es mon assistant aujourd'hui. Uranie a fait demander qu'on m'aide dans mon travail alors c'est tout naturellement qu'elle t'as choisi. Je me demande sous quels critères !

- Moi aussi, parce que les travaux que tu fais c'est pas mon domaine du tout., fit Milo perplexe.

- Non, en fait c'est très logique. Je dois écrire notre intervention pour aller chercher Uranie, tu vas m'aider à ne pas écrire n'importe quoi.

- Ah oui en effet, ce n'est pas trop compliqué.

- Très bien. Alors viens avec moi. »

Milo suivit Camus alors qu'il sortait des appartements d'Uranie, la saluant au passage. Milo fut certain de voir sur le visage de la Muse un sourire complice, oh oui comme si elle se sentait quelque part responsable d'eux et de leur couple. Ça le fit légèrement rire.

Ils descendirent un escalier pour rejoindre le bureau du Verseau, Milo se disait que c'était la première fois qu'il rentrait ici, alors que pourtant son ami y passait le plus clair de son temps depuis très longtemps... Ils s'installèrent sagement, Milo trouvant même tout cela bien trop sage. Camus avait sorti de quoi noter, des feuilles, plumes, encre.. Dans sa toge blanche il faisait bien sérieux, et Milo aimait beaucoup ça il devait se le dire.

Sans surprises, Camus commença à écrire, aidé de Milo pour les détails qui lui aurait échappé. Sauf que très rapidement, le Scorpion s'embêtait. Regarder Camus c'était bien, c'était parfait même, mais devoir reprendre toutes les petites choses de leur voyage, c'était barbant. Il commença à s'affaler sur le bureau, jouant avec une plume, répondant aux questions de Camus, mais il décrochait de plus en plus. Ce fut au moment où il allait piquer du nez que rentra dans le bureau, le Grand Pope, Saga, sans prendre la peine de frapper. Milo senti une montée de rage le prendre, mais il devait impérativement se contrôler le plus possible. Ne pas être trop impulsif. Camus s'était raidi sur sa chaise et lui aussi prit peur, mais ce n'était pas inhabituel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Milo ?, demanda Saga, suspicieux.

- J'aide Camus à faire le rapport de notre mission., marmonna t-il, sans bouger de sa place, affalé comme un fainéant.

Ne pas bouger, montrer que ce qu'il faisait l'agaçait vraiment, qu'il s'en fichait de la mission, qu'il s'en fichait de Camus. Surtout ne pas bouger.

- Ah, très bien. Camus, tu me rejoins ce soir ?

- Oui, bien sûr. »

Camus avait sourit et laissa à Saga le temps de sortir et de fermer la porte avant de fermer les yeux et soupirer. Milo c'était retenu de bondir comme un animal sauvage.

« Quoi !? Tu lui dis oui?! Camus !, Milo faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se retenir de crier et gardait une voix basse.

- Tu crois que j'ai le choix ? Je dois faire comme si de rien était moi !

- Mais, mais...

Milo était complètement perdu, et il avait mal. Surtout. Ce n'était pas de l'égo mal placé, c'était de la douleur de voir celui qu'il aimait aller dans les bras d'un autre et qu'en plus il doive mettre son mouchoir dessus et se taire.

- Camus...

- Quoi ?

- Mais j'ai pas envie de te savoir dans le lit d'un autre !

- Tu crois que ça me réjouissais de te savoir dieu sait ou avec Kanon ?, rétorqua Camus.

- Je couche plus avec Kanon ! Ça fait déjà depuis qu'on est parti en Indonésie. Et j'ai jamais été amoureux de lui !

- Parce que tu crois que moi je le suis de Saga ?, s'invectiva Camus.

- Je ne sais, tu as bien dit que tu voulais essayer de l'aimer pour m'oublier. Qui me dit que tu n'aime pas ça... »

Camus avait blanchit en entendant ces mots dans la bouche de Milo et eu pour seul et unique moyen de défense le réflexe lui retourner une gifle cinglante. Milo n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir et sentait sa joue le brûler. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit de si vexant pour que ça le blesse au point de lever la main sur lui ?

Camus était en train de sortir de la pièce, mais Milo l'attrapa immédiatement, se faisait légèrement bourru. Mais la réaction qu'eut camus le désarma totalement et le fit le lâcher. Camus avait fermé les yeux et c'était contracté comme s'il était prêt à recevoir la même chose en retour. Milo referma la porte et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Camus qui était au bord des larmes.

« Pardon..pardon., se dépêcha de dire le Verseau.

- Mais .. Camus... hey ? Non, là y a un truc que j'ai loupé, même plusieurs. Parle moi, explique moi ce qui va pas.

Milo l'avait forcé à s'asseoir et c'était agenouillé devant lui, tenant ses mains dans les siennes. Les caressant avec douceur. Non vraiment ce n'était plus le moment d'être énervé.

- J'aurais pas du te gifler, je suis désolé.. mais tu …

- J'ai quoi ? Je suis désolé, si je t'ai offensé sur quelque chose que je ne savais pas... C'est ce que j'ai fait ?, demanda Milo ayant retrouvé tout son calme et sa patience.

- Oui... Oh par tous les Dieux cette fois il faut vraiment que je le dise comme ça ?

- C'est si.. dur à dire ?

- Oui. Bon essayons de dire ça d'une traite ou comme je peux...

Camus avait fermé les yeux et n'avait toujours pas retrouvé de couleurs. Il était mal à l'aise, gêné, et toujours sous le choc. Mais il fallait bien parler. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à Milo, le laisser sans rien comprendre.

- Je t'ai dit, je déteste Saga. Je le hais vraiment plus que tout, alors ne dit pas, surtout pas que j'aime ça. Je déteste être avec lui, je ne supporte pas qu'il me touche, qu'il m'approche, qu'il m'embrasse. Autant pour tout ce qu'il t'as fait, nous a fait que ce qu'il m'a fait à moi. Son coté malade n'a aucune limite, il prend ce qu'il veut, il prend sans demander l'avis. Et moi il a tout prit de moi. Il m'a frappé, il m'a puni, il... Camus tentait de faire sortir les mots, mais cela semblait lui faire tellement de mal. Je ne voulais pas coucher avec lui mais ça il s'en fichait bien. Il ne m'a pas donné le choix, il m'a mit dans son lit, fait ce qu'il avait à faire et il a commencé quand j'avais 14 ans et ça continue encore aujourd'hui. Alors ne dit pas que j'aime ça, parce que te retrouver en sang et avec des bleus partout à chaque fois qu'il me demande de passer la soirée avec lui, non, ce n'est pas du plaisir. »

Cette fois-ci ce fut Milo qui blanchit, qui se senti mal à l'aise. Il avait dit une connerie, une immonde bêtise qui était sortie sous le coup de la jalousie. Mais quelle jalousie pouvait-il avoir maintenant ? Saga avait finalement tout fait à Camus, comment pouvait-il seulement se dire amoureux de lui ? Dans des conditions comme cela... Il se demandait même comment il faisait pour venir le voir après et pouvoir le regarder en face et lui demander de recommencer. Saga était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pensé. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et embrassa ses mains qu'il tenait toujours.

« Je m'excuse, je suis réellement désolé d'avoir dit ça Camus..

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir...

- Si.. je.. j'men doutais un petit peu. Mais je ne voulais pas le croire.

- Réellement ? A cause de quoi ?, demanda Camus, gêné.

- Le fait que je ne puisse pas te toucher. Ta très grande pudeur. Que tu aies aussi peur quand je suis violent ou menaçant...

- C'était en grande partie dûe au fait que je voulais pas que tu m'approches, toi. Mais des fois c'était aussi le cas. Et oui la pudeur, c'est un peu le soucis, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me montrer ne serait-ce que sans haut.

- Même avec moi ?

Camus fit la moue.

- Surtout avec toi... On a une relation très platonique. Comme ça s'est passé alors que j'étais à peine ado, j'en ai gardé une sorte de traumatisme et on a jamais été plus loin que ça toi et moi... »

Milo resta longtemps sans rien dire, la tête posée sur les genoux de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il réfléchissait et tentait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose qui le gênait, un détail qui ne lui revenait pas en mémoire, comme un mot qu'on aurait sur le bout de la langue et qui ne sortirait pas. Mais une autre pensée fit irruption en lui. Il soupira, complètement dépité par lui-même.

« Et moi j'ai couché avec Kanon sans savoir, ma première fois était même pas avec toi. Quel abruti…

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir... T'en veux pas pour ça Milo...

- Je me doute que tu me dis ça pour me rassurer, mais ça ne marche pas. Et puis, je pense que tu le dis pour le principe, et que ça te plais pas plus que ça.

- Non ça me plaît pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de toute façon ? C'est fait et on peut pas revenir dessus alors autant fermer les yeux pour le moment dessus et aller de l'avant. De toute manière, ça ira mieux plus tard., tenta d'abréger Camus, voulant en finir.

- Oui. Maintenant on est tous les deux et on pourra rattraper cette bêtise. »

Encore une fois, Milo ne s'attendit pas à voir Camus se fermer comme une huître à la mention pourtant évasive d'un possible rapprochement physique. Finalement, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tant que ça imaginé à quel point ça pouvait traumatiser son amoureux. Il baissa la tête, se sentant réellement coupable d'avoir pu sortir une nouvelle anerie de ce type. Comment il pouvait lui insinuer des choses sur le sexe alors qu'il s'était fait violer à 14 ans et que ça continuait visiblement ? Il était vraiment le plus gros imbécile de la terre.

« Excuse moi, oublie encoore ce que je viens de dire, c'était déplacé et très mal venu. Je vais t'écouter maintenant j'ai pas envie de redire des idioties comme ça...

- C'est pas grave, je comprends Milo. Toi aussi tu te sens coupable dans le fond, tu voulais essayer de me rassurer.

- Oui, mais d'une mauvaise manière... Et comment « toi aussi tu te sens coupable », tu te sens coupable toi ?, marmotta Milo.

Camus baissa encore la tête, cherchait à regarder partout sauf vers Milo.

- Oui peut-être.

- Mais pourquoi ça ? Tu .. tu es une victime, pas un responsable. Moi je peux me sentir coupable parce que je suis responsable de mes actes, mais toi ne te sens pas coupable pour ce que Saga fait !

- Mais je l'accepte...

- Ah oui c'est sûr ! Sous la contrainte et les coups, les menaces et la souffrance. N'importe qui serait comme ça à ta place Camus. Moi je suis admiratif de toi, tu subis tout ça depuis tellement de temps et personne ne sait, tu ne te plains pas, tu as tord de ne pas le faire mais tu gardes tout pour toi.

- Je me sens coupable vis à vis de toi surtout..., osa Camus, la voix toujours faible.

- Pour moi ?

- Oui, pour ne pas pouvoir t'offrir plus.. on a avait essayé une fois. Mais je ressens rien et j'arrive pas à me décoincer alors toi tu es tellement tendre et que j'ai confiance en toi. Mais ça ne vient pas et je suis totalement paralysé.

- Forcément... »

L'image de tout à l'heure tentait de lui revenir en tête, mais ce n'était pas une tentative, pas celle dont parlait Camus. C'était autre chose de différent de … Milo resta sans voix, l'air choqué et désemparé. Un sentiment de dégoût profonde l'avait prit, à un point qu'il se senti atrocement nauséeux. Il se recula et s'assit par terre, respirant fortement pour ne pas courir aller se vider dehors. Camus l'avait vu réagir comme ça et immédiatement comprit, il savait très bien qu'elle était la chose qui mettait Milo dans cet état. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela fasse parti des choses qui revenaient le plus vite ? Pourquoi est-ce que sa mémoire défaillante choisissait de lui montrer ce moment là bien précis ?

« Milo.. Je sais ce que tu as en tête. Oublie. C'était pas ta faute. »

Mais le Scorpion ne pu répondre il se contenta de se lever pour sortir, suivi dans la foulée par Camus, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser seul dans ces moments là. Il avait besoin d'air et besoin de hurler même, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire, cela aurait bien trop attiré l'attention sur eux. Camus savait à quel point Milo se sentait coupable, que ça l'avait rongé. Même s'il c'était excusé de toutes les façon possibles, il n'en restait pas moins que sous l'influence de Saga, il y a plusieurs années il avait lui aussi forcé Camus à s'offrir à lui sous le regard malade du Grand Pope. Bien évidement, cela restait un souvenir qu'il aurait voulu faire disparaître de sa mémoire, mais elle était comme celle de Milo, elle voulait toujours faire revenir cela en lui. Si les viols de Saga le réveillait la nuit, le faisait cauchemarder, avoir peur du moindre geste brusque chez un de ses camarades... c'était différent, avec le temps il avait presque apprit à endurer. C'était triste et dur à expliquer, mais il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux et de le laisser faire. Même si Saga n'était plus totalement fou, il continuait ses agissements et parfois dans des élans d'amour (si on pouvait appeler ce qu'il ressentait pour le Verseau de l'amour...) il se préoccupait peut-être un peu de son bien-être... Mais Milo... C'était comme si ça avait été un inconnu, Saga lui avait ruiné l'esprit, l'avait poussé à faire ce qu'il demandait. Et Camus ne voulait pas se souvenirs des détails pourtant bien ancré en lui, mais il lui avait fait mal, physiquement et psychologiquement. Ça avait été très compliqué par la suite de lui parler et de le laisser l'approcher, pourtant ça avait été à l'époque où ils avaient été le plus heureux. Quand Camus habitait en Sibérie et que Milo venait régulièrement. Juste avant qu'il ne parte, Milo lui avait fait une déclaration d'amour éperdue qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Il semblait que Milo avait craqué pour lui (encore) à l'entraînement et de le voir revenir aussi vite ça avait été dur. Camus avait ses cicatrices, ses blessures et Milo lui l'innocence d'un adolescent chevalier, alors qu'il lui avait du mal à en mourir à peine quelques semaines auparavant. Puis la mémoire lui était revenu et il avait dû se confronter à ce souvenir. Réapprendre à être amis, à s'aimer... Tout le travail le plus difficile avait été fait à cette époque. Mais maintenant il fallait recommencer et à sens unique.

Camus s'approcha de Milo qui était en train de ruminer comme un animal prit au piège. Il lui prit doucement la main pour attirer son attention avant de de le lâcher ils étaient devant le Palais, aux vues de tous, mieux valait se retenir.

« Milo, je sais à quel point tu te sens mal, mais on a déjà parlé il y a longtemps, essaye de t'en rappeler. Tu te sens coupable mais tu sais très bien qu'il faut pas, c'était Saga. Toi tu n'as pas eu le choix et je ne t'en veux pas. Jamais. Ca a été dur au début, mais c'était il y a quelques années maintenant. T'éloigne pas de moi...

La dernière phrase étonna Milo, et immédiatement il se rendit compte qu'en effet il était loin de Camus physiquement, il ne cessait de reculer et bouger dès qu'il s'approchait de lui. Il avait eu envie d'aller marcher mais sous la demande de son amoureux il y renonça et retourna près de lui.

- Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé...

- Je sais mon Milo. Mais si ça peut te consoler, tu n'as plus rien à apprendre qui te fera souffrir. Tu sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur nous deux, sur toi... Je te promet. »

Milo baissa la tête et se rendit compte d'à quel point il aurait eu besoin de serrer son amoureux dans ses bras à ce moment là. Mais ils étaient en public, et même si personne ne passait par là, il suffisait d'un moment d'inattention pour se trahir.

Rien ne devait remonter jusqu'à Saga. Rien du tout.

« Je vais aller marcher un peu, tu m'en veux pas pour le boulot ?

- Non bien sûr. Vas y. »

Camus lui fit un petit sourire et le laissa partir. C'était mieux comme ça, il savait que après ça Milo serait un peu apaisé et qu'ils pourraient discuter.

* * *

Milo avait marché très longtemps, il avait erré autour du Sanctuaire comme à son habitude pour aller jusque dans les petites rues pavées du village qui dépendait du Grand Pope. Ca lui avait fait du bien de voir des gens vivre, de rentrer dans quelques commerces, écouter les vendeurs lui parler de tout et n'importe quoi, écouter les gens autour qui discutaient de choses anodines. C'était bon de se retrouver dans un monde de paix. Tout ce mouvement et cette foule arriva presque à lui vider l'esprit. Si ce n'était qu'en cours de route, il se fit alpaguer par une jeune femme à l'air très doux.

« Chevalier, vous êtes bien tourmenté. Prenez ceci et donnez le à votre élu. »

En même temps elle lui fourra de force quelque chose dans la main. Milo ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. La jeune femme retourna derrière son stand, il y avait beaucoup de bijoux en argent, des étoles de soie, de l'enscen... Il ouvrit la main et regarda ce qu'elle lui avait donné. C'était une pierre noire comme recouverte de petites taches blanches montée sur une chaine en argent. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire et comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait savoir ? Certes, il ne devait pas avoir un visage des plus joyeux, mais quand même. Il s'approcha du stand.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une pierre ayant de grand pouvoir. Une obsidienne flocon de neige.

- Pourquoi me la donner et comment vous...

- Votre cosmos Chevalier, il est spécial. Ça se sent.

Milo regarda la jeune femme avec un intérêt tout particulier. A vrai dire elle ressemblait bien à quelqu'un mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver qui. Ce n'était pas comme dans ses trous de mémoire, c'était vraiment quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas à déterminer.

- Vous êtes chevalier ?, demanda Milo, trouvant étrange quelle sente son cosmos.

- J'aurais du. J'ai arrêté. C'est tout. Faut la garder cette pierre. Donnez lui.

- Mais..

- Cherchez pas.

- Bien.. merci. Tenez quand même., il sorti de sa bourse quelques pièces qu'il donna à le jeune femme et s'en alla. Bonne journée. »

Milo reparti vers le Sanctuaire en se creusant les méninges. Franchement cette journée était vraiment trop étrange, elle condensait beaucoup trop de choses incompréhensible. Ça le laissait dans un mutisme impressionnant pour une fois. Il rentra jusque dans son temple, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire, ni comment. Peut-être qu'il allait aller voir Uranie, mais pour lui parler de quoi ? Elle n'était pas la psychologue du Sanctuaire, ce n'était pas question d'aller se confier à elle dès qu'il avait un cas de conscience. Ce n'était pas une petite chose non plus ce dont il avait besoin là, mais pourquoi aller la voir constamment, il était un adulte en age d'assumer ses problèmes. Et bien que ses ennuis soient plus important que de simples bêtises, il ne se sentait plus vraiment le cœur d'aller parler. Ni d'aller boire, ni d'aller voir les autres pour faire la fête, on va dire que de sortir dans la petite ville lui a donné sa dose de sociabilisation. Tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment c'est d'être seul avec Camus. Juste être tous les deux, il voudrait aller le chercher et l'empêcher d'aller voir Saga... C'est tout ce qu'il voudrait.

Et c'est toujours ce qu'il pensait lorsqu'il foula du pied l'entrée de son temple et vit une marée de cheveux rouges devant sa porte. La tête sous ces cheveux se redressa, lâchant des yeux le livre qu'il feuilletait. Camus se leva et sourit à son amoureux. Sans même chercher à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là, Milo ressenti le besoin impérieux de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer contre lui. Camus en senti son cœur devenir douloureux, il ferma les yeux et glissa ses doigts dans les boucles de Milo. Ils restèrent longuement comme ça, sans se lasser, sans voir le temps passer...

« Je suis venu te ramener ton casque et ta cape.., souffla Camus à son oreille.

Ah oui.. J'avais complètement oublié. Merci. »

Milo le lâcha un peu pour déposer à ses lèvres un léger baiser. Il était prit d'une peur sans nom de le briser, de le choquer, de lui faire du mal. Et ça Camus le comprit tout de suite et c'est lui força un baiser plus approfondit. L'attirant à lui, le tenant fort. Sa bouche plaquée contre la sienne, la langue s'invitant légèrement dans ce florilège de sensations. Milo soupira, secoué. Il ne s'y attendait pas et ça résonne fortement en lui, ça fait retomber la tension qu'il avait accumulé depuis quelques heures. C'est trop pour lui tout ça. Il baissa la tête, stoppant le baiser et se pinça les lèvres.

« Quoi ?, demanda doucement Camus, caressant sa joue.

- Tu as le temps de rester un peu ?

- Oui bien sûr.

Milo le prit par la main et le fit rentrer dans son temple. C'était une petite sécurité, au moins ils pouvaient s'asseoir sur son lit, seul siège confortable de toute la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Non rien de spécial, je suis toujours complètement sonné.

- Ca fait beaucoup à encaisser en une seule journée..., confirma le Verseau.

- Oui..

- Moi je suis finalement habitué.

- Camus.. tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu es habitué à ça ? Ça me tue de l'entendre de ta propre bouche, je .. j'voudrais tellement t'aider..., soupira Milo, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Bientôt mon Milo … laisse faire Uranie...

Camus s'approcha de lui pour glisser sa main dans son cou, le caressant avec tendresse.

- Est-ce que tu pourras venir après la soirée avec lui ?

- Venir te voir ?

- Oui, rester avec moi... toute la nuit., demanda Milo, s'étant redressé.

- Je peux essayer, mais je risque de rentrer très tard...

- Je m'en fiche. »

Camus sourit légèrement. Oui voilà, sans jamais aucun doute il était en face de Milo, le sien. Celui qui pensait à lui sans cesse et ne voulait que son bonheur. Il faisait comme avant, voulait le récupérer près de lui après Saga. Pouvoir le soigner, le rassurer, le calmer. Seulement lui pouvait faire cela. Et ça fonctionnait tellement bien, pourquoi se priver ? Seulement s'extirper des griffes de Saga allait s'avérer compliqué. Mais comme il n'avait rien dit depuis longtemps et acceptait tout sans dire un mot, il allait peut-être réussir à pouvoir s'en aller quand Saga piquerait du nez en prétextant qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. C'était tout à fait crédible, après tout, avec ce Saga lui faisait faire, il se sentait réellement mal et feindre la maladie ne serait pas un mensonge énorme. Milo soupira légèrement de soulagement, c'était déjà une bonne chose.

« C'est quoi ?, demanda Camus en voyant que Milo jouait avec quelque chose entre ses doigts nerveusement.

Milo baissa les yeux et se souvint d'un coup de l'étrange rencontre. Rapidement il expliqua à Camus ce qu'il c'était passé. Le Verseau le regarda avec étonnement. En effet, c'était plutot bizarre.

- Il faudra peut-être demandé à Uranie, encore une fois c'est elle qui connait bien ce genre de petits mystères. Elle m'a parlé de beaucoup de choses et pas seulement que sur l'astronomie., fit Camus.

- Oui sûrement. J'irais la voir demain. Mais bon en attendant. Je peux ? »

Camus sourit pour lui donner son accord et se tourna pour le laisser accrocher le collier. Ce n'était pas choquant et assez discret pour passer sous sa toge.

« On dirait des flocons de neiges, ça te vas bien., sourit Milo, puis soudainement il se rappela d'un détail. моя снежинка …(1)

Camus se mit à sourire, sentant son cœur fondre...

- Je préfère vraiment quand tu te souviens de ce genre de choses.

- A chaque fois que quelque chose revient je me demande comment j'ai fait pour oublier … J'avais oublié que tu m'avais appris à parler un peu Russe, c'est quand même perturbant.

- Tout ce qui est en lien avec moi de près ou de loin s'évapore. Mais au moins ça revient relativement vite, preuve que Saga n'est pas un si grand chevalier que ça ! »

Milo rit un peu avec Camus. Moment enfin léger et adoucis. C'était agréable.

« Je vais y aller maintenant...

- Reviens moi vite., murmura Milo, perdant son sourire.

- Je te reviens toujours. »

Camus se pencha pour déposer un baiser à ses lèvres, puis sur sa tempe. Comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de faire, puis s'en alla. Laissant Milo dans le silence de son temple. Il fallait s'occuper maintenant...

_A suivre..._

* * *

(1) : Ouais je me fait des auto-clins d'oeil c'est nul ^^


	9. Chapitre 9 : J'ai peur De la douleur

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!  
Voilà la suite, enfin ça sera lavant dernier et après il y aura un épilogue! comme quoi on arrive un peu à la fin...  
Je suis actuellement sur une nouvelle fic que devait être un OS, mais finalement sera surement plus long que prévu. Ca sera un Saga/Mu, j'espère vous y retrouver quand je posterais ça !  
Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**_ "J'ai peur_... _De la douleur..._ _Des nuits de veille"_

Milo était resté chez lui. Il avait rangé, lavé, soigné un peu l'apparence de son temple pour plus tard, pour que Camus se sente bien avec lui. C'était un minimum idiot qu'il c'était imposé, et ce n'était pas comme si dans le fond l'endroit en avait vraiment besoin. Ce n'était pas un luxe. Et ça avait eu au moins l'avantage de lui vider la tête, faire le ménage chez soi c'est aussi faire le ménage dans l'esprit non ?

C'est ce qu'il pensait alors qu'il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil, parce qu'il savait. Il était totalement impossible d'ignorer le fait que Camus soit loin de lui pour être à contrecœur dans le lit de Saga. D'un psychopathe qui lui faisait du mal, qui avait tout détruit autour de lui pour pouvoir simplement le posséder comme on acquiers une pièce de collection. Ah c'était certains que Camus devait être sa plus belle conquête, après des années de bataille pour l'obtenir, et à quel prix ?! Non vraiment imaginer son amoureux devoir endurer ça pour avoir la tranquillité... Il avait fait ça pour eux, il n'avait plus voulu que Milo souffre alors il avait renoncé à lui-même, à l'amour du Scorpion, son couple, ses souvenirs, sa liberté, sa dignité... tout ça pour qu'ils arrêtent d'être tourmentés. Camus devait être un saint finalement, il méritait plus qu'une médaille, après tout, il avait même abandonné en se laissant mourir face à Hyoga. Ça lui faisait mal de repenser à ça, que Camus soit désespéré au point de se suicider. Il avait mal au cœur et ça ne cessait de tourner et retourner dans sa tête.

Et les minutes passaient, les heures vaguement... Il était plus d'une heure du matin quand il entendit frapper à sa porte, enfin. Sans attendre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il se leva, alluma une bougie, et alla ouvrir. Camus était sur le pas de la porte, le regard un peu flou, les traits tirés, les cheveux totalement décoiffé de ce qu'avaient fait les nymphes et les bras croisés sur sa toge. Milo vit immédiatement qu'elle était un peu déchirée. Il ferma les yeux et prit Camus dans ses bras, le serrant fortement contre son torse. Le Verseau se senti un peu mieux, dans ces bras là il était protégé, au calme, caché. Il n'avait besoin que de cela. Milo le fit rentrer et ferma la porte à clef. Il alluma quelques bougies supplémentaire au passage.

« Excuse moi il est très tard..., souffla Camus.

- Je m'en fiche. Je voulais que tu viennes et je ne dormais pas de toute manière. Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à partir ?

Milo le fit s'asseoir sur le lit, embrassant sa joue, caressant ses cheveux.

- Non, c'était juste.. long., soupira encore le Verseau. Et je suis passé par les thermes avant, je ne voulais pas venir te voir... sale.

- Ne dit pas ça...

- Si je le dis Milo, c'est comme ça et je suis habitué. Il me salit et moi je n'ai pas envie de venir te voir alors que je sens lui. Même si j'ai l'impression que ça reste après.

Le Scorpion pinça les lèvres et pour tenter de le rassurer respira ses cheveux.

- Tu sens très bon. Tu sens toi.

Enfin Camus réussi à sourire légèrement, même si c'était toujours de façon crispée.

- Tu sais que c'est toi qui m'a offert ce savon ?

- Ah oui ? A la bergamote ?

- Tu étais en France et tu m'a ramené plein de ces savons parce que ça sentait comme le thé russe que je bois. Et que tu aimais cette odeur au petit déjeuner. » raconta Camus.

Milo se contenta de sourire, fier d'avoir été celui qui avait donné cette odeur à son amoureux. C'était toujours aussi étrange d'apprendre des choses qu'il avait fait lui-même par la bouche d'un autre. Encore une fois il le prit dans ses bras, l'attirant contre lui. Mais Camus eu un petit mouvement de recul et immédiatement, Milo le lâche.

« Quoi ?, demanda t-il, effrayé.

- Non rien...

- Non, tu as sursauté.

- Je .. c'est rien.. tu m'as fait un peu mal..., murmura Camus, gêné.

- Ou ça ?, s'empressa de demander le Scorpion.

- C'est pas grave, Milo.. laisse...

- Non ! Je laisse rien ! Tu as mal où ? Laisse moi te soigner s'il te plaît...

- Je peux pas, il faudrait que je retire ma toge...

- Tu peux vraiment pas te déshabiller devant moi ? Et si je regarde pas ? Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais ai confiance en moi, je pourrais pas te faire de mal, enfin... je pourrais plus...

- Je sais ce que tu veux dire., fit Camus, compréhensif.

- Allez s'il te plaît.. allonge toi sous les draps, je sais pas.. mais laisse moi. »

Camus ferma les yeux et soupira. Non après tout , Milo n'allait pas lui faire du mal. C'était compliqué malgré tout de pouvoir réussir à se donner après … après ça. Et puis allez, après tout, Milo ne regarderait pas, il faisait très sombre dans la pièce uniquement éclairée de bougie .. et s'il se cachait avec les draps un peu.

« Vas-y.. », finit par abdiquer Camus.

Milo eu un petit sourire, puis se leva pour aller chercher sa boite de premier secours. Elle était remplie de bandes, de remèdes de plantes et autres onguents. Pendant qu'il cherchait ce qu'il lui fallait dans ses affaires, Camus s'était glissé sous les draps et retira sa toge. Il était maintenant juste en pantalon de toile, torse nu. Il s'allongea à plat ventre, puis ferma les yeux en plongeant son nez dans l'oreiller de Milo. Il se senti se détendre immédiatement, quel bonheur d'être là. D'y revenir enfin.

Milo se rapprocha de lui, sans le regarder vraiment et s'assit à genoux par terre près de lui. Camus le regardait faire. Quelle délicatesse, quelle douceur face à ce qu'il avait vécu une heure avant... L'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait le submergeait au point qu'il aurait pu en pleurer, mais il gardait son masque de glace.

« Tu as mal où ? » demanda Milo, d'une toute petite voix.

Il était impressionné Milo, parce que au fond, dans sa mémoire il ne se souvenait pas de Camus dénudé. Et là, rien que ses épaules.. couvertes de taches de rousseurs, c'était superbe à voir, il avait envie de le toucher, de le caresser. Mais il n'en faisait rien. Il attendit que Camus se découvre un peu pour voir la peau déjà bleuie sur un bras, puis un peu au niveau des cotes. Et sur son dos, des traces de griffures, là en bas des reins. Milo ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour respirer, pour se calmer et ne pas hurler à quel point il avait des envies de meurtre. Cet enfoiré de Saga... Qui le torturait, le forçait et faisait l'animal avec lui. Alors que Camus était si délicat que sa peau comme du lait ne pouvait inviter qu'à la tendresse, non il n'y avait qu'un psychopathe pour oser lui faire du mal... Même lui n'osait qu'à peine le toucher, il avait peur de lui faire du mal, le casser. Et puis il ressentait bien là le malaise de Camus, comment est-ce qu'on pouvait fermer les yeux là dessus ?

Doucement Milo prit un premier baume et en étala avec douceur sur son bras, il ne fallait pas aller trop fort. Juste être léger, rassurant.

« Dis-moi si ça va pas surtout hun.. »

Camus fit oui de la tête. Mais ça allait, Milo était si doux, il contrastait totalement de l'image qu'il donnait de lui en combat. Il avait souvent cet air inquiétant sur le visage, presque sadique, alors qu'il était plus doux qu'un agneau... A l'inverse de Saga... Camus tenta d'arrêter de penser à lui, ce n'était plus le moment. Mais pourtant ça lui hantait encore l'esprit. Et le corps fatalement, il avait mal un peu partout, c'était supportable, mais honnêtement c'était là en lui pour lui rappeler à chaque mouvement les actes passés. Et c'était horrible.

Milo continuait à le soigner, avec application, douceur, et patience. Puis il prit un autre baume et en appliqua sur ses mains avant d'aller masser les épaules de son amoureux. Camus ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis ses muscles se détendirent, les contractures se déliaient. Enfin il sentait un réel relâchement profond, sa tension baissait, son souffle ralentissait. Milo le voyait bien et fut content de l'effet de son massage. Il dégageait doucement les cheveux du cou de son amoureux, poussant les petites mèches, puis déposant un baiser sur sa nuque tiède. Puis lui répétant tout bas à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il était heureux qu'il soit là. Camus se senti bête, pourquoi se méfiant tant que cela de lui ? Milo avait une chose essentielle pour lui : du respect. Il le sentant dans ses gestes, jamais déviant, jamais dur, jamais à le forcer. Et ce baiser, pudique, effleuré. Lui parler doucement, le rassurer. Camus se tourna sur le coté pour faire de la place à son amoureux et l'inviter à se coucher avec lui. Milo ne répondit pas, Camus se découvrait un peu, et le laissait rentrer dans son intimité un petit peu plus. Il fallait l'aider, faire des efforts lui aussi. Milo souffla les bougies, pour laisser camus dans l'obscurité, qu'il soit sûr de ne pas le regarder avec trop d'envie. Le Verseau comprit tout de suite l'attention et plus encore se senti à l'aise. Un sentiment qui c'était pourtant échappé il y a bien longtemps...

Milo se coucha dans son lit, ce n'était pas grand du tout, mais en amoureux, ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus de place. Le Scorpion laissa Camus faire, et il le senti venir se coller à lui, sans réserve. Camus avait posé ses mains sur son torse, puis l'avait enlacé et enfin avait posé sa tête sur son cœur. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait... Et alors qu'il redécouvrait, Milo découvrait. L'irréel d'un moment pareil, Camus avec lui, dans son lit, contre son torse. Frais, parfumé. De la magie pour les sens. Il se sentait profondément rassuré, de savoir que Camus en étant ici ne risquait plus rien du tout. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour lui et ça lui procurait un sentiment de soulagement intense. D'un coup alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire, il revoyait clairement les soirées semblables à celles-ci, chez Camus, au fin fond de la Sibérie. Dans ses bras, et dans leur lit. Cette maison froide, le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, les trois enfants endormis dans la pièce à coté. Et eux, là, dans le silence de la nuit polaire à s'embrasser jusqu'à plus de souffle. A se faire oublier du monde, Camus dormant contre lui, une main sous son tee-shirt, et lui caressant sa tête, les doigts enfouit dans ses cheveux tressés, le décoiffant. Des moments d'amour et de complicité, si vieux... Si réels. Maintenant que c'était revenu dans sa mémoire, c'était comme si ce n'était jamais parti. Milo sourit un peu et encore une fois, décoiffa Camus, retirant les perles et les pinces dorées de ses mèches. Camus se laissait faire, sans un mot, sans un doute. Si seulement cela pouvait être la dernière fois, il ne supporterait pas de devoir l'attendre encore une fois, il ne fallait que les choses avec Saga tournent mal. Que Milo perde la mémoire une fois de plus, ça serait compliqué, mais il avait peur d'oublier lui aussi. Qui serait la mémoire de l'autre ? Comment se retrouver plus tard ? Peut-être l'attirance physique. Mais Camus savait bien le soucis, ils se faisaient peur mutuellement, il avait bien eu la preuve de cela quand ils avaient discutés durant le voyage en Indonésie. Milo ne l'approchait pas parce qu'il avait eu la sensation que Camus ne l'aimait pas du tout. Et même lui avait eu cette impression très étrange d'avoir une autre personne en face de lui pendant tout le temps où il faisait comme s'il ne le connaissait pas. Milo était différent, peut-être que c'était l'influence de Kanon. C'était difficile de donner un avis ferme et définitif.

Camus se mit à sourire quand il senti Milo tresser ses cheveux, c'était un souvenir ça. Il les tressait souvent la nuit pour éviter qu'ils ne s'emmêlent, mais Milo pendant la nuit le touchait tellement, le caressait sans cesse que ça finissait par faire des nœuds malgré tout. Camus se redressa, souriant et le fit arrêter de le coiffer en allant l'embrasser, remontant contre son torse. Milo en fut troublé. Au creux de la nuit, goûter doucement ses lèvres, sentir Camus mener la danse. C'était suffisant pour le rendre cardiaque. Il caressait alors sa nuque, glissant ses doigts en remontant dans ses cheveux, le sentant frissonner avec délice. Leur langues s'effleuraient à peine, un baiser faussement chaste, car leur souffle en disait bien plus long. Milo ne pouvait se lasser de ces sensations qui lui serrait le ventre, qui ne faisait que lui donner l'impression d'un sentiment d'amour à en avoir le souffle coupé et le cerveau embrumé. Camus se redressa pour embrasser sa tempe, et encore une fois Milo se souvint. Il avait toujours fait ça. Toutes les images n'étaient pas claires, mais la sensation était sans failles. Le baiser de bonne nuit innocent d'un enfant à un autre. La consolation d'un adolescent. La complicité d'un couple d'adulte. C'est comme ça que s'endormit Milo. Avec le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Au matin, Milo c'était réveillé au coté de son aimé. Mais Camus, angoissé était parti assez vite sans trop parler. Il devait se montrer tôt, c'était dans ses habitudes, quelque chose qui changeait éveillerait trop l'attention de Saga. Alors il était parti déjeuner seul. Milo était resté dans son lit, à sentir l'odeur de son amoureux. Puis enfin c'était levé, avait traîné, c'était habillé puis était monté manger en compagnie des autres. Camus n'était même plus là déjà.

Il rejoignit Kanon comme à son habitude pour aller aux arènes assister à l'entraînement et peut-être participer à son tour. Mais pour le moment ils étaient affalés au soleil à regarder Shura combattre son aimé Aioros. Ce qui était certain c'est qu'aucun des deux ne retenait ses coups ! Alors qu'ils étaient occupés parce qu'ils se passait sur le terrain, Milo vit arriver sur le coté le spectre de Kanon... tiens tiens. Et visiblement Kanon n'avait rien vu. Milo jeta un coup d'oeil à Rhadamanthe pour lui dire de ne pas faire de bruit. Le spectre rentra dans son jeu et s'assit derrière eux, le plus discrètement du monde.

« Alors quoi de neuf avec Rhadamanthe ?, demanda Milo en épluchant une orange.

- Pas grand chose.

- Tu le vois souvent pourtant non ?

- Ouais c'est vrai.

- Bah alors c'est déjà quelque chose., sourit Milo. Tu serais pas un peu amoureux ?

- Quoi ? N'importe quoi !, s'exclama le gémeaux.

- J'te trouve bien rapide à répondre.

- Mais va te faire foutre ! On s'entend très bien, et puis le sexe est génial, mais c'est tout., répondit simplement Kanon, en haussant les épaules. Mais voilà.. J'laime bien …

- Aahhh...

- Quoi « aahh « ?

- Je connais ce « j'laime bien ». , sourit Milo.

- Ah oui c'est sûr c'est le même que ton air gêné quand on parle de Camus ?

- Oui sauf que moi je me tape pas Camus. Mais non c'est pas pareil. Tenta de se défendre comme il pu le Scorpion.

- Mouais. Non mais bon... je pense que ça peut durer. Si c'est ça que tu te demandais.

- Tant mieux. »

Milo sourit un peu. Et derrière Rhadamanthe, se redressa et s'approcha de Kanon pour lui faire basculer la tête en arrière et l'embrasser rapidement. L'ex dragon des mers ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et alors que la Wyverne s'installait à ses cotés sans un mot, il réalisa.

« T'es là depuis combien de temps toi ?

- Bien assez longtemps.,, éluda Rhad'.

- Et toi tu le savais ?, demanda Kanon à Milo qui souriait largement.

- Peut-être !

- Allez vous faire foutre tous les deux. »

Et Milo d'éclater de rire en voyant Kanon se lever pour partir. Et suivit de Rhad' qui allait se jeter contre son mauvais caractère. Ah oui vraiment ça faisait du bien de commencer la journée comme ça.

* * *

Le lendemain fut une journée comme les autres. Elle aussi. Sauf que pendant l'entraînement, Milo fut étonné de voir d'abord Camus arriver. Sans rien dire il le regarda tenter de mener son combat contre Aiolia, mais le Lion était fichtrement rapide et surtout encouragé de loin par sa promise, Marine de l'aigle. Milo lui aussi aurait aimé pouvoir hausser la voix pour aider Camus mais non. Il devait juste se taire et le regarder, en armure d'or se démener contre le très rapide Aiolia. Son amoureux les cheveux au vent, faisant tomber la neige autour de lui, fier et puissant. Comme cela, en chevalier, il avait l'air tout sauf fragile, au contraire, c'était un combattant redoutable, il avait beaucoup de qualités, et une technique parfaite. Chevalier d'Or en somme. Les gradins étaient bien remplis, il ya avait les cinq bronzes dans un coin, puis des chevaliers d'argent, des élèves des chevaliers, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait descendre dans l'arène.

Au moment où il se dit cela, on vint s'asseoir à coté de lui. Uranie, accompagnée de deux nymphes et toujours toute de bleue vêtue.

« bonjour Milo.

- Bonjour dame uranie ! Que faite vous ici ?

- Je viens voir un peu ce qu'il se passe, je m'ennuyais dans mes appartements. Ici, il y a plus d'animation., sourit-elle.

Au dessus d'elle, une des Ouranies tenait une ombrelle. La peau de la Muse était si pale, en même temps si le reste du temps elle vivait dans une grotte sous terre, mieux valait ne pas risque l'insolation...

- J'aime beaucoup le cosmos de Camus quand il se bat. C'est très intense.

- Comment pouvez-vous le sentir ?, demanda Milo, soudainement très intéressé par des explications concrètes.

- Comment expliquer... C'est assez étrange, c'est comme si tous mes sens le ressentait. Pas seulement de cosmos à cosmos, comme vous entre chevaliers. Moi je peux le voir, le sentir, le toucher... C'est pour cela qu'il m'est possible de le soigner ou le modifier. Ce n'est pas qu'une énergie venant des astres à mes yeux.

- Et comment est celui de Camus pour vous ?

Uranie continuait de regarder le Verseau combattre, et cherchait ses mots.

- Il est .. comme une aurore boréale, fluctuant, beau, majestueux, froid et rare. Il peut être éclatant et après ne plus exister, être trop faible à coté d'autres étoiles, d'autres é par des nuages..

- Je vois tout à fait ce que vous voulez dire..., soupira Milo.

Il ne pouvait pas le voir comme Uranie, mais c'était pourtant bien une définition exacte du Verseau. De sa personne comme de son cosmos.

- tu as bien fait de lui dire de venir te voir il ya deux soirs. Il était éteint et prêt de toi, il s'est rallumé. Vous étiez si beaux comme cela...

Encore une fois, Uranie avait se sourire de mère protectrice. Milo se senti rougir, ayant l'impression d'avoir été espionné en quelque sorte.

- Est-ce que Saga commence à aller mieux ?, demanda Milo.

- Un peu. Mais c'est si long. Et je ne peux m'occuper que de lui. Je travail aussi sur ta mémoire.

- Euh, ma mémoire ? Réellement ? Vous pouvez faire cela ?

- Je suis Muse de l'Astronomie, et vous dépendez totalement des constellations qui vous protègent, mon pouvoir est bien plus grand que ce que tu images !

- En effet !, sourit Milo. Merci de m'aider alors. Des choses reviennent doucement. Mais ça pousse plus encore à l'aimer. Et avoir peur pour lui... Et tout ça m'angoisse.

- Je comprends mon enfant... J'essaye de le protéger, mais Saga le réclame si souvent, au délà de sa maladie, il est très attaché à lui. Mais c'est très malsain, il ferme les yeux sur l'état de Camus. Peu lui importe de le voir souffrir ou rire...

- Ce n'est pas de l'amour, alors. Moi c'est pourtant la seule chose dont je me préoccupe.

- Tu as bien raison., lui sourit Uranie.

Devant eux, Camus avait perdu son combat contre Aiolia, à peu de choses près et deux argents se préparaient à se battre. Le verseau avait levé la tête et vit son amoureux et Uranie ensembles. Pour une fois il se dit que ça ne serait pas trop suspect et monta les rejoindre. Milo en eu le cœur battant quand il le vit se diriger vers eux.

- Bonjour Dame Uranie.

- Bonjour mon cher Camus. Très beau combat.

- J'ai perdu mais merci. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu., sourit Camus.

Milo le dévorait des yeux, totalement frustré de ne pouvoir le toucher, ni l'approcher physiquement. Il en plantait ses ongles dans l'intérieur de sa main.

- Oh ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu portes Camus autour du cou ?, demanda Uranie en voyant le collier dépasser.

- C'est Milo qui me l'a offert.

- Ah oui ? Et d'où tiens-tu cela ?

- Je voulais vous demander justement. C'est une femme sur le marché qui m'a interpellé et m'a dit de donner cela à celui que j'aimais, elle avait un cosmos et était un ancien chevalier. Mais pourtant il m'a semblé qu'il c'était passé quelque chose d'étrange. Je ne saurais dire quoi... On aurait dit qu'elle avait lu dans mes pensées ou prédit mon arrivé.

- C'était peut-être une sorcière., fit Uranie.

- Une sorcière ?, s'exclamèrent de concert Milo et Camus.

- Bien sûr. Les sorcières utilisent les pierres pour leur pouvoir, elles ont un cosmos et oui peut-être quelques talents de vision et de clairvoyance., expliqua Uranie. De plus, ce collier que tu portes, c'est de l'obsidienne flocon de neige. Une pierre très spéciale, qui possède un grand pouvoir pour les sorcières.

- Ce n'est pas négatif au moins ?, demanda Milo, inquiet.

- Non, du tout. Cette pierre est pour guider les âmes en peine, aider à sortir du noir quand rien ne va plus. Elle relie l'âme au mental et libère du passé en déverrouillant les blocages. Elle est la lumière dans les ténèbres. Posée sur le cœur elle libère des traumatismes et du chagrin... Une très bonne pierre pour le Verseau. Et surtout pour toi Camus.

Milo avait vu son compagnon blanchir, puis baisser la tête en touchant le collier. Il ne put plus se retenir car il savait sa douleur et les images qui pouvaient passer dans son esprit. Sans s'en empêcher, il lui prit les mains et les porta à sa bouche, embrassant légèrement. Camus releva la tête et sourit. Ce fut rapide, car Milo l'avait déjà lâché. Voilà qui était efficace, Camus allait tout de suite mieux.

- S'il y a une sorcière ici, je vais peut-être aller la voir, j'aurais besoin de quelques petites choses.

- Je vous accompagnerez Dame Uranie si vous avez besoin., se proposa Milo.

- Avec plaisir, je te ferais venir dans l'après-midi.

- Je voudrais aller revoir cette sorcière et la remercier. En plus, quand j'y réfléchit, elle me faisait penser à vous.

- Réellement ? J'ai bien hâte de la rencontrer alors. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser, je vais aller discuter avec notre ami Mû.

- Bien Madame.

Milo se leva pour saluer la Muse, et la regarda s'éloigner un instant.

- Je voudrais passer un peu de temps avec toi.. tu pourrais trouver comment ?, demanda Milo en se retournant vers son amoureux.

- Je vais voir. Peut-être au moins ce soir.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que se soit si rapide ! Tant mieux ! »

Milo sourit à nouveau. Camus le salua poliment, serrant sa main. De loin cela ressemblait à une poignée de main très classique, mais les doigts de Milo virent caresser avec légèreté l'intérieur du poignet de son aimé. Un geste si rapide et pourtant plein d'amour.

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, Uranie avait fait venir Milo pour aller en ville. Accompagné des Ouranies, et vêtu de son armure d'or, il indiqua le chemin à la Muse pour la conduire à la sorcière. Tout de suite, Uranie fut troublée et interpellée, quelque chose était différent de ceux à quoi elle c'était attendue. Était-ce bien ou pas ? Milo n'arrivait pas à le savoir car la Muse restait silencieuse. Puis en arrivant devant le stand de bijoux et de plantes, la vendeuse eu l'air profondément surprise. Sans attendre elle s'agenouilla face à la divinité. Visiblement elle savait bien à qui elle avait à faire.

« Relevez vous mon enfant.

- Dame Uranie c'est un honneur de vous voir ici, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous descendiez du Sanctuaire pour venir ici., s'exclama la jeune sorcière.

- C'est moi qui suis fort étonnée de voir une sorcière comme vous ici. Milo m'a indiqué ta présence, il ne connaissait pas les femmes de ton rang.

- Bonjour Seigneur Milo, je suis heureuse de vous revoir ici, avez vous donnez le collier à votre ami ?, demanda la jeune femme, intéressée.

- Oui, je lui ai donné. Je vous remercie de votre geste par ailleurs, c'était généreux.

- Vous êtes bien généreux vous de m'avoir payé. Je ne pouvais pas rester insensible face à vous...

- Dis-moi, de qui es-tu l'élève ?, demanda Uranie en regardant un peu les choses qu'elle vendait.

- J'ai été formée par Dame Circé.

Uranie eut le visage éclairé d'un seul coup.

- Je comprends mieux à présent cette présence si intense.

- Circé ?,demanda Milo, perdu.

- La fille d'Hélios et de Perseis, c'est une Déesse, une magicienne très puissante., expliqua Uranie. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle continuait à former des sorcières...

- Quelques unes par générations. J'ai eu cette chance, après avoir échoué comme Chevalier, j'ai croisé sa route. Et tout à changé pour moi. Je n'ai pas pu refuser un honneur pareil. A la place d'être Chevalier de bronze je suis l'élève d'une des plus anciennes magicienne. Ce n'est pas rien.

- Je comprends bien. Dis-moi, où se trouve ta maîtresse ?

- Je en sais pas tout à fait. Elle voyage beaucoup, comme moi. Je ne suis ici que temporairement, j'aime revenir souvent au Sanctuaire.

- Si tu pourrais la contacter j'aimerais que tu lui dise qu'Uranie aimerait la rencontrer rapidement.

Milo sembla étonné, pourquoi aurait-elle besoin d'une sorcière ? Peut-être que c'était pour l'aider dans son travail... Saga ? Une nouvelle lueur d'espoir l'envahit.

- Je vais essayer.

- Merci beaucoup. Maintenant laisse moi voir tes marchandises, j'ai besoin de quelques choses.

- Bien sûr Madame. »

Uranie commença ses emplettes pendant que Milo réfléchissait, gardant l'endroit. Voyant les passant le regarder avec admiration. Les chevaliers d'or étaient toujours les bienvenus, on leur faisait souvent des cadeaux. Ils avaient toujours protégé cette ville, c'était important pour eux. Une tradition de famille.

Mais son esprit fut attiré par autre chose. Ce soir, Camus.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	10. Chapiter 10: Avant que l'ombre, je sais

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, encore une fois j'ai oublié de poster mardi dernier xD !  
Mes excuses les plus plates ! Et voilà!**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : "Avant que l'ombre, je sais... Ne s'abatte à mes pieds"**

Tous les matins du monde auraient pu ressembler à ceux que vivaient Milo et Camus clandestinement chaque jour qui se succédaient. Une fois la nuit tombée Camus rejoignait le temple de son amant et venait se glisser contre lui. De longues minutes ils s'embrassaient, s'apprivoisaient, se touchaient. Camus perdait doucement sa peur de se montrer, ce n'était pas si difficile il y avait juste besoin d'une dose éperdue d'amour. Et, ça Milo pouvait le faire des heures sans se lasser s'il fallait.

Assistant du Grand Pope, Camus se devait de se tenir bien droit à coté du Trône de son boss, pour tenir la réception donnée en l'honneur des visiteur des Enfers pour le mois. La scène n'était plus étrange depuis que les deux parties s'étaient rapprochées grâce à l'union (bien que Kanon aurait hurlé face à cette appellation) de Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne et du Gémeaux. L'ambiance était détendue et en plus, Hadès et Athéna étaient en pleine discussion avec Uranie, toute cette assemblée de divinité aurait pu impressionner, mais non, tous étaient dans leur échanges entre spectres et Chevaliers, des affinités étranges se créaient, du moins c'est ce que se disait Milo quand il se retrouva à discuter avec Eaque du Garuda, et qu'au loin il pouvait entrevoir Pandore et Ikki flirter. C'était bien la chose la plus bizarre à laquelle il lui était donné d'assister, d'ailleurs c'est se dont il parlait avec le Juge. Kanon et Rhadamanthe eux c'étaient mit dans leur coin, critiquant avec un verre de vin à la main. Mais surveillant toujours d'un œil lointain sa Déesse dont il était le garde personnel.

« Ce que j'aimerais être à ta place et pas avoir mes frères sur le dos toute la journée., soupira Rhadamanthe.

- Tu veux rire. Moi je ne le vois plus, c'est comme si ce n'était personne, il est en permanence surveillé par Athéna, collé à Camus...

- Je trouve Camus très étrange moi avec ton frère d'ailleurs..., remarqua le Spectre en portant la coupe à ses lèvres.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu as jamais remarqué comme Camus ne pouvait pas supporter de le toucher ou de l'approcher ? Il pince la bouche, il est toujours très en retrait. Si tu m'avais pas dit qu'ils étaient ensembles, j'aurais cru que Camus le détestait.

Kanon ne répondit rien sur le coup et observa en effet la situation, tentant de se rappeler d'un peu plus de choses.

- Maintenant que tu le dit... Je les ai jamais vraiment eu avoir d'affection l'un pour l'autre. Enfin je veux dire, Camus est le Verseau, il est très froid en apparence, très coincé, c'est pas étonnant, et mon frère il doit garder un peu de prestance et de sérieux pour son rôle.

- Un vrai couple ça ressemble plus à … tiens Shun et Hyoga là bas, ils se bouffent des yeux et peuvent pas se lâcher d'une semelle. Ou encore, là, Mû et Aldebaran, le taureau est au petit soin pour son agneau !, rit Rhad.

- Mais tu prends que des couples nouvellement nés... C'est normal qu'ils soient comme ça. Prends plutôt des vieux couples.

- Oui, comme vous deux !, fit une voix qui n'était ni celle de la Whyverne, ni celle du Gémeaux.

Tout deux se retournèrent pour voir Zélos derrière eux, tout sourire, crapotant comme un idiot. Il se prit un discret coup de poing dans le nez par Rhad', sur les nerfs.

- Retourne fouiner ailleurs, ignoble créature, ta maîtresse te siffle là bas !, asséna t-il en voyant le spectre s'éloigner vers Pandore en tenant son nez déjà déformé.

- Ouais j'adore tes collègues pas de doutes., sourit Kanon en terminant son verre.

- C'est ça. Bref, des vieux couples, bah c'est facile. Doko et Shion là bas, juste par des regards ça suffit.

- Saga a un masque.

- Tu fais chier. Le langage du corps ça parle aussi !

- Tu t'y connais vachement dit donc en amour toi !, nota Kanon d'un seul coup, tu aurais du naître à la saint valentin dit donc !

- Vas te faire foutre !

- Okay., répondit Kanon avec un regard qui en disant suffisamment long.

Rhadamanthe resta un petit instant à profiter de la douce chaleur qui lui prenait le bas ventre. Et il se dit que Kanon lui aussi avait ce regard dont il parlait tout à l'heure.

- Y a des chambres ici ?

- Y a suffisamment de pièces. »

Rhadamanthe comprit immédiatement la nuance et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il attira le Gémeaux pour qu'il le guide à l'intérieur des couloirs.

Milo, dans son coin, commençait à s'embêter, il ne cessait de jeter des petits coups d'œils vers son amoureux. Il semblait si fermé, si froid... Pourtant il avait été si différent la veille dans son lit. Milo ferma les yeux en souriant. Oh oui, Camus là tout contre lui... et pour l'habituer, pour l'apprivoiser, il avait passé ses pulsions légèrement placées sous la ceinture sur le poignet de son amant. A embrasser l'intérieur de sa main, baiser sa peau longuement, faire aller sa langue tout le long d'une veine. Entendre le souffle légèrement plus rapide de Camus. Il se rappelait le goût de lait de sa peau, le petit tremblement de son amoureux quand il avait suçoté un de ses doigts. Faire l'amour à cette main, en aimer chaque contour, chaque mouvement...

Milo soupira en se sentant chauffer de l'intérieur. Ça avait été compliqué par la suite de se retenir de lui sauter dessus, mais bien sûr, il l'avait fait, attendre et surtout le respecter, pouvoir lui montrer que lui savait se tenir malgré le fait qu'il mourrait de désir pour lui. Mais de cette manière il permettait à Camus d'aller mieux. Un peu à chaque fois, de se débloquer petit à petit.

Oh et puis il n'en pouvait plus. Milo posa son verre et fit signe très discrètement à Camus de le suivre.

Le verseau leva très légèrement les yeux au ciel en souriant intérieurement. Il patienta quelques minutes, puis parti à la suite de Milo. Et au passage d'un couloir, il senti le scorpion l'attraper entre ses pinces brûlantes pour se pendre à sa bouche et lui tirer des soupirs de délices. Camus souriait face à son empressement, c'était tout lui.

« Je m'ennuyais loin de toi., nouveau baiser de Milo.

- Ah oui ? Tu discutais bien avec Eaque pourtant ?

- tu es jaloux ?, demanda Milo en glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Pas le moins du monde, tu es revenu vers moi trois fois alors que tu n'avais plus de mémoire. Ma confiance en tes sentiments est des plus totale.

- Tu fais bien. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime..., »Milo répéta les trois mots en déposant des baisers papillons partout dans son cou et sur son menton.

Camus ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire de bonheur, de sentir son cœur se serrer, sa peau s'exalter de ces sensations si parfaites. Milo et toute son exubérance même dans les sentiments. Il avait toujours eu besoin de lui dire, de faire sortir, sinon ça le rendait fou. Camus avait posé ses mains sur son visage, glissant ses doigts sur ses lèvres rougies d'avoir trop embrassé. Les prunelles azur de Milo le fixait avec tant de douceur. Le Scorpion baisa les doigts qui le faisait se taire. Tout deux furent si absorbés par leur échange silencieux de regards qu'ils ne virent pas arriver Kanon et Rhadamanthe, tout deux rassasié d'une étreinte dans un bureau vide. Le gémeaux resta sur place sans bouger et demanda à Rhad' d'aller rejoindre les yeux sans un mot. A ce moment Milo tourna la tête et senti son cœur s'arrêter une seconde quand il croisa le regard turquoise de son ami. Il senti en même temps les mains de Camus quitter son visage, et s'il avait pu reculer dans le mur, il l'aurait fait. Immédiatement, Milo s'empressa d'attraper Kanon par le bras et de l'attirer avec eux.

« Kanon, tu...

- Visiblement vous avez bien envie de rester cachés et c'est votre droit. Mais Camus, tu fais ça dans le dos de mon frère ? Alors que vous êtes ensembles ?!, demanda Kanon, l'air accusateur.

- Il n'est pas avec Saga !, intervint Milo sans attendre son tour.

- Comment ça ?

- Je l'ai jamais été. Je veux être avec Milo, mais je ne peux pas que Saga m'embête.

Kanon resta silencieux en scrutant le visage de Camus, le verseau n'avait pas bougé, pas changé du tout. Mais quelque chose fit tiquer le Gémeaux.

- C'est un énorme mensonge ce que tu viens de me raconter.

- Quoi ?! Comment est-ce que tu oses dire ça ?, s'exclama Milo, tentant au maximum de protéger Camus.

- J'ai été un vrai menteur et je sais en reconnaître un quand je le vois. Et ça ç'en était.

- Je ne t'ai pas menti, je veux être avec Milo.

- Oui, ça c'est la vérité. Mais Saga ?

- Kanon s'il te plaît laisse moi gérer ça.

- Non non, il y a quelque chose qui se passe, que je ne sais pas et que vous voulez garder secret. C'est à cause de la maladie de Saga c'est ça ? Son coté gris ?

Milo et Camus restèrent silencieux, et cela en disait suffisamment long. Kanon avait visé juste, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Camus et l'attira à lui pour lui parler à l'oreille. Quelques phrases rapides. Milo n'entendit qu'à peine son souffle murmuré. Alors, il vit Camus baisser la tête et sa lèvre inférieur se mettre à trembloter. Le verseau était à découvert et c'était affreux.

- Oui..., répondit-il à visiblement à une question ou une affirmation énoncée par Kanon.

- D'accord. Je continuerais à me taire. Ne t'en fais pas., Kanon tourna la tête vers Milo. Fais gaffe à toi. »

Camus ne bougea pas, les mots de Kanon lui résonnaient en tête et surtout la chose dont il avait parlé. « il y a plusieurs mois je t'avais vu avec mon frère, surpris. Je me souvenais plus si c'était un rêve ou pas. Et pendant que tu te laissais faire, c'est le prénom de Milo que tu suppliais. J'ai rien dit, je suis reparti, j'ai pas compris ce qu'il se passait, Saga m'a dit plus tard que tout allait bien. Mais maintenant je sais que non. ». Voilà ce qu'il lui avait dit finalement quelqu'un avait bien surprit Saga, mais il avait fallu que se soit son frère, et qu'il ai des doutes sur ce qu'il avait vu. Mais aujourd'hui, en assistant à ce rendez vous clandestin dans les couloirs, l'évidence lui avait sauté aux yeux.

« Kanon, est-ce que tu peux garder ça pour toi ?

- C'est pas de garder ça pour moi le soucis. C'est est-ce que toi tu peux continuer comme ça ?, répondit du tac-o-tac Kanon.

- Ça fait des années, je peux oui. Et ton frère ?

- Je sais qu'Uranie s'occupe de lui. J'ai pas envie de lui parler de ce que j'ai vu entre vous deux. Finalement Rhadamanthe avait bien raison, on remarque bien les gens amoureux ou pas... Et tu vois que j'avais raison Milo. Tu étais obsédé par lui !

Milo se senti rougir.

- Idiot.

- c'est toi l'idiot. Je sais pas quelle est votre histoire. Mais quand on voit ce qu'il m'a fait à moi, j'espère que vous connaîtrez pas un sort semblable. »

Kanon lui donna une tape sur la tête avant de les laisser. Milo n'avait pas tout comprit mais visiblement, cela avait tourna en leur faveur, de plus Camus semblait un calme. Ce qui était un bon signe. Il était vrai que Kanon avait surement été le premier à souffrir des problèmes de Saga, c'était lui qui avait fini dans une cage, promis à une mort certaine. Malgré tout, il était encore là, et eux deux aussi. Alors en quelque sorte, ce n'était pas si pire pour Kanon, mais pour eux trois, les souvenirs hélas, étaient bien frais et réels.

Camus n'avait plus envie de parler, il l'avait trop fait depuis le retour de Milo auprès de lui, il avait raconté tellement de choses... de simplement évoquer à son amoureux ce que le Gémeaux lui avait soufflé à l'oreille, ça aurait été la goutte de trop. Il y avait donc quelqu'un qui savait. Heureusement quelqu'un de confiance.

« Retourne à l'intérieur, je vais passer par derrière et re-rentrer., fit Milo en embrassant le coin de ses lèvres.

- D'accord.

- Fais attention... »

Dans les couloirs interminables, Milo croisa quelques domestiques, puis son attention fut attirée par une femme. A la beauté irréelle, la démarche aérienne. L'effet qu'elle lui fit fut des plus étranges, c'était comme de la gène et de la fascination. Se sentant impoli, il détourna les yeux et continua à avancer. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait une femme au Sanctuaire sans masque, hormis Athéna et Uranie...

* * *

Milo allait devenir fou, il ne cessait de tourner en rond dans son temple. Camus aurait du venir après une soi-disante réunion avec Uranie, Athéna et Saga. Mais cela faisait presque une heure et il n'était toujours pas ici. Il pouvait être arrivé n'importe quoi ? Peut-être que Saga savait, peut-être qu'il le gardait auprès de lui, ou encore qu'il lui avait fait du mal ? Comment pouvait-il être certain alors qu'il était dans son temple enfermé ici, en pleine nuit ?

Et là, ça commençait à lui ronger les entrailles, il sentait son cœur qui tapait jusque dans ses oreilles et ce silence autour de lui qui n'arrangeait rien. Milo ne pouvait plus attendre. Il sorti précipitamment de son temple pour monter les marches jusqu'à Palais du Grand Pope, il lui fallait avoir le cœur net. En passant, il entra dans le Temple du Verseau, qui était désespérément vide. Milo continua son chemin et à peine eu t-il franchi les portes du palais qu'il tomba sur Uranie.

« dame Uranie, je ne sais pas où est Camus, et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Je venais justement te chercher Milo, je t'ai senti t'affoler. Camus est ici...

- Où ça ?, demanda sans chercher à comprendre Milo.

- Avec Saga.

Milo serra les dents et tenta de se concentrer sur le cosmos de son compagnon, il était ici, non loin. Est-ce qu'il pouvait le trouver, le sentir ? Milo ferma les yeux, et le chercha. D'un seul coup Milo et Uranie se regardèrent, ce n'était pas le cosmos qui les firent sursauter mais un cris, lointain.

- Camus..., souffla Milo, blanc. Uranie, allez chercher Athéna je vous en prie, ça ne peut plus durer, je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça. Est-ce que vous avez bientôt fini de le soigner ?

- J'ai reçu de l'aide, j'ai presque terminé, il sera toujours possible de le garder loin des autres en attendant.

- Bien. J'y vais ! »

Uranie se retourna et se pressa pour rejoindre le Temple D'Athéna, Milo quant à lui se mit à courir dans les couloirs vide du palais du Grand Pope. Où était Camus ? Dans les appartements de Saga ? Ou ailleurs ? Peut-être la bibliothèque ? Non c'était plus probable que se soit la chambre, dans les pièces réservées à Saga. Milo grimpa au premier étage, est-ce que c'était au moins par ici ? Il ne connaissait pas bien cet endroit, il n'y avait que les gens qui travaillaient ici qui connaissaient par cœur, lui se perdait à chaque fois. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se tromper, il ne pouvait pas laisser encore Camus se faire abuser par ce psychopathe. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, Saga était fou depuis bien trop longtemps et personne ne savait réellement ce qu'il faisait, alors peut-être qu'il avait arrêté de comploter contre sa Déesse et pour prendre le monde en otage, mais il agissait bien plus insidieusement et ce n'était pas tolérable.

Milo passa devant une porte, puis fit immédiatement demi-tour, le cosmos de Camus, il sentait ici. Juste là. Il posa son oreille contre le bois et attendit quelques secondes. Pas de paroles, pas de mots,seulement des gémissements étouffés suggestifs et un léger bruit de choc, régulier. Milo était gêné, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Au diable ces bas sentiments, il y avait bien plus important. Sans chercher, il ouvrit la porte, elle n'était même pas fermée à clef. De toute manière, il aurait bien défoncé la porte s'il avait fallu. Milo senti tout son courage et sa volonté se transformer en une colère sourde. Camus était debout contre une table, la tête collée contre le bois, forcé de tenir cette position car la main impérieuse de Saga le retenait. Il était sur la pointe des pieds, tremblant et blanc de douleur. Ses cheveux décoiffé et agrippés par les doigts de Saga. Le Grand pope, la toge remontée, grisonnant, se retourna immédiatement vers le gêneur et cette fois la lueur rouge dans ses yeux fut bien claire. Il lâcha Camus qui se laissa tomber à même le sol, les yeux fixé sur Milo. La peur qui l'avait prit lui coupait la respiration, l'empêchait de bouger. Pourquoi Milo était-il là ? Il savait qu'il allait craquer, mais pas aussi vite, peut-être était-ce parce que ce n'était pas préparé ? L'absence et la peur avait du le faire craquer. Sans attendre, Milo s'avança et poussa Saga contre le lit, l'ignorant complètement. Il alla vers Camus et attrapa la toge qui avait été jetée sur le coté pour le couvrir.

« Milo.. toi.. Jamais tu ne me laissera tranquille n'est-ce pas ?, fit Saga en revenant vers lui.

- Vous laisser tranquille ? Vous voulez rire, ça fait des années que vous vous en prenez à nous deux, que vous lui faite du mal alors qu'il vous déteste. Vous ne voyez donc pas la différence entre la soumission et l'amour ? Vous croyez vraiment que Camus vous aime dans ces moments là ?, explosa Milo en laissant Camus se relever.

En même temps Athéna et Uranie étaient arrivées, visiblement, la Déesse avait été mise au courant rapidement de la situation par la Muse.

- Saga, cela ne peut plus durer, moi qui avait confiance en toi, qui t'avais redonné ton poste de Grand Pope. Tu nous a tous déçu, tu agis comme un animal malade ! Je t'ordonne de ne plus jamais approcher Camus. Il a toujours voulu t'aider et voilà comment tu le remercie ?

- Mais Déesse...

- Je n'entendrais aucune excuse de ta part, ton esprit malade doit être soigné et tu seras enfermé dans un endroit ou tu ne pourras plus faire de mal à personne tant cela ne sera pas fait !

- Milo, va avec Uranie et Camus dans ses appartements, je vous rejoins là bas. Gardes ! Emmenez Saga dans les cachots ! »

A l'appel d'Athéna, quatre gardes surgirent et attrapèrent l'ex Grand Pope qui ne chercha même pas à se défendre. Le cosmos imposant de la Déesse le contraignant au silence et à l'immobilité. Milo ne chercha même pas à rester pour voir le spectacle, il prit Camus dans ses bras et sorti de la pièce. Le verseau garda les yeux fermés et sa tête dans le cou de Milo. Comme il avait honte. Il ressentait de la honte et en même temps une sensation de soulagement si intense qu'elle l'aurait fait pleurer. Mais se sentir surprit dans un moment pareil, se retrouver nu, complètement vulnérable et maintenant porté comme un enfant, c'était beaucoup pour son ego de chevalier. Mais Milo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et ne le voyait pas de la même façon que Camus. Son compagnon ne pourrait même pas tenir sur ses jambes tant il le sentait trembler. A peine Uranie les eut-elle fait rentrer dans ses appartements que Milo alla poser Camus sur le lit, les Ouranies s'affolaient pour trouver des vêtements propres et non abîmés à Camus. Mais Milo n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il se reçu une gifle monumentale du Verseau. Il resta immobile, le visage fermé. Horriblement vexé. Le bruit cinglant lui vrillait autant les tympans que la chaleur lui piquait la joue.

Dans un silence de plomb, le Scorpion se redressa et alla rejoindre Uranie qui c'était réfugiée sur son balcon, faisant sonner les cordes de sa Lyre du Zodiaque. Pendant que Camus lui partait dans la salle de bain. Elle regarda Milo, la joue rougie par la claque et la machoire serrée.

Douce, elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

« tu as fais ce qu'il fallait. Il est simplement sous le choc, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Comme s'il était le seul à être sous le choc.

- tu viens de mettre fin à des années de souffrance dans le silence et la honte en arrivant comme un héros dans un grand fracas et en public. Bien que l'estime qu'il ai de lui soit très basse, tu viens de le jeter encore plus bas malgré tout.

- Moi je le jette plus bas ? Vous avez vu ce que Saga lui faisait ? Avoir peur et honte quelques minutes pour enfin être libéré c'est rien du tout ! Moi ça fait des années que je l'attend et que je n'ai le droit que de garder le silence parce que ce n'est pas à moi que ça arrive. Mais putain je souffre autant que lui, j'ai pas le droit d'être avec la personne que j'aime, je dois me taire, je me suis fait laver le cerveau trois fois, ma disciple est morte par sa faute, j'ai fait du mal à Camus, j'ai du me taire, accepter parce qu'on pouvait pas se permettre en tant que Chevaliers de penser à nous en temps de guerre. Alors non j'estime avoir aussi un petit de droit pour une seule fois depuis toutes ces années, bien que je ne renierais jamais le fait que se soit Camus qui ai le plus souffert de nous deux. Mais alors me prendre une gifle pour ça, franchement, oui je le prend mal. »

Uranie était restée silencieuse face à la colère de Milo. Il ne pouvait même pas profiter d'être soulagé qu'il devait aussi gérer Camus, pourtant ça ne dura pas très longtemps car les Nymphes revinrent voir la Muse.

« Seigneur Camus ne veut pas nous voir, il demande Seigneur Milo. »

Uranie tourna la tête vers le Scorpion et clairement il lut sur son visage un air de « tu vois ! », bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais prononcé ces termes ! Milo soupira et alla vers la salle de d'eau, il frappa doucement à la porte. De l'autre coté, il entendit le voix de Camus lui dire d'entrer. S'exécutant, il ferma la porte derrière lui et enfin Camus vint le prendre dans ses bras en se confondant en excuses.

« Je suis désolé Milo, je voulais pas faire ça … Mais t'es un idiot, tu aurais du me prévenir, tu aurais du …

- Et toi tu aurais du me dire que tu étais avec Saga...

- C'était pas prévu, je savais pas, après la réunion il m'a entraîné avec lui, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mais je pensais que tu allais attendre pour l'arrêter.

Milo se radoucit enfin et referma ses bras sur le corps frais de son amoureux.

- Attendre combien de temps encore comme ça ? Je pouvais pas... Je m'excuse si tu t'es senti mal à l'aise, mais j'allais pas attendre sagement derrière la porte pendant qu'il te faisait du mal.

- Oui je comprends... Merci. »

Enfin, Milo se mit à sourire et soupira de soulagement. Enfin, c'était terminé. Saga avait été arrêté et Camus était libéré de son pouvoir.

Ils restèrent tous les deux, le temps que Camus enfile d'autres vêtements et sortirent enfin. Uranie, Athéna et une autre femme étaient en train de discuter toutes ensembles à la table. Milo reconnu immédiatement la femme qu'il avait croisé dans les couloirs plus tot.

« Milo, Camus, venez avec nous., demanda Athéna, les laissant s'installer. Je tiens à m'excuser du plus profond de mon cœur pour ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne pensais pas que Camus me cachait cela depuis autant de temps.

- C'était volontaire, Déesse Athéna. Je vous ai confié mes problèmes avec Saga en occultant la partie dont j'avais le plus honte.

- Je comprends ta réaction, mais elles vous a causé tellement de problèmes. Uranie m'a raconté votre histoire et je …

La voix D'Athéna se brisa alors qu'elle baissait la tête, réellement touchée par ce qu'elle avait entendu.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute !, s'exclama Milo.

- Si, j'aurais du voir que Saga agissait comme cela, j'aurais du voir la différence de comportement de Milo.

- J'ai gardé le silence bien trop longtemps et Saga a bien dupé tout le monde. Ne vous sentez pas responsable pour quelque chose qui vous était caché., intervint Camus. Je ne vous en veux pas, alors ne vous en sentez pas responsable.

Athéna eu un petit sourire pour le Verseau.

- De plus, mon travail est presque terminé sur Saga. Sa corde est terminée, et ma Lyre sonne presque juste. Avec l'aide de Circé nous allons pouvoir guérir Saga.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la femme souriante, alors c'était elle Circé ? Personne ne l'avait annoncé au Sanctuaire, depuis quand était-elle là ? Semblant lire dans les pensées de Milo, Circé sourit.

- Je suis arrivée quand Uranie m'a fait demander. Je vous écoute tous depuis que je suis là, je prépare un remède pour votre collègue. Cela ne sera pas trop difficile pour moi. Son esprit est en ruine, mais il est possible de reconstruire. Quant à toi, jeune Verseau, tu as eu bien du courage pour endurer cela toutes ces années. Mais aussi beaucoup d'imprudence.

- J'en suis conscient Dame Circé.

- Mais bien sûr c'était pour protéger ton compagnon... ce qui est très honorable de ta part. Mais maintenant que tout est presque terminé, vous allez enfin pouvoir être en paix. Vous deux et tous les autres habitant du Sanctuaire. Deux frères ont besoin de se retrouver eux aussi.

Milo et Camus gardèrent le silence. Milo tourna la tête vers son compagnon et vit la fatigue dans ses yeux. C'était le contre coup, l'après choc et la libération qui lui retombait sur les épaules.

- Allez-y., sourit Uranie, lisant sur leur visage.

- Merci Dame Uranie, merci Dame Circé, Merci Déesse Athéna. », fit Milo en s'inclinant.

Camus fit de même et enfin suivit Milo, le prenant par la main au passage.

Tout le long du chemin jusqu'au temple du Scorpion, ils furent silencieux. Sous le choc à essayer de comprendre et intégrer que c'était enfin terminé. Camus ne pouvait à peine l'envisager, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il était avec Saga, enfin .. avec... qu'il lui appartenait. Maintenant, ils allaient pouvoir enfin être un couple normal, sans menaces, sans se cacher. Est-ce qu'il allait falloir expliquer aux autres d'un seul coup pourquoi ils étaient toujours l'un avec l'autre ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'embrassaient, et pourquoi ils n'auraient sûrement pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre ? Parce que c'était ça, ils l'avaient toujours fait... Milo en avait des souvenirs très clairs. Des trous noirs étaient encore présents, mais au fond de lui tout était près à revenir, chaque détail lui faisait remonter des jolies choses. Enfin, pas toujours si jolies que ça, de voir Camus dans cette chambre avec Saga, il c'était souvenu encore de ce qu'il avait fait à son amoureux. Dans les détails, et ce n'était pas pour le soulager du tout.

Mais il balayait ces idées affreuses pour se concentrer sur le positif. Enfin a tranquillité. Et enfin Saga serait guérit, parce que malgré tout ça, Camus pensait bien que Saga devait en souffrir quelque part, il l'aimait et son coté malade lui avait fait du mal. Peut-être que maintenant cela pourrait aller un peu mieux...

Peut-être.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	11. Epilogue

Bonjour à tous!  
Désolé du retard, c'est ma très grande faute! je suis très occupée à rien faire en ce moment et mon esprit se vide totalement de mes obligations.

Donc voilà enfin l'épilogue, je voulais vous dire juste 1000000 fois merci pour toutes les reviews sur j'ai reçu sur cette histoire, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point cela me fait plaisir et ça m'a surprit d'avoir autant de succès. Alors vraiment, je vous dit merci !

* * *

**Épilogue.**

Le soleil filtrait à travers les branches et les feuilles au dessus d'eux, Milo et Camus, en toges, allongés sous leur arbre au milieu de la foret prenaient du bon temps. Une petite sieste en amoureux, Camus installé entre les jambes de son amoureux lisant un livre à haute voix pendant que Milo somnolait en lui grattouillant la tête. Leur moment frôlait la perfection, de la chaleur douce de Camus contre lui, la lumière pas trop éblouissante, le vent léger qui bruissait dans les branches, le parfum des feuilles mortes sous eux .. bref un moment parfaitement cliché et unique.

Milo n'aurait donné sa place pour rien au monde, il aimait écouter la voix de Camus lui raconter des aventures de Chevaliers de la renaissance, s'imaginer là bas lui aussi. Le moment aurait pu rester d'une perfection sans égale jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne les déranger en plein câlin. Camus releva la tête de son livre et vit Saga, en toge blanche, l'air un peu gêné. Milo, par réflexe, arrêta de tresser les cheveux de Camus pour aller passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Excusez moi je vous dérange... je voulais vous parler...

- Ce n'est pas grave Saga.

- C'est gentil... Hum... Je voulais m'excuser. Je sais que des mots son atrocement faibles face à tout ce que je vous ai fait à tous les deux.. mais maintenant que je suis soigné, je travail avec Uranie et l'harmonie de sa Lyre n'est pas encore complète selon elle. Et elle avait raison en me disant que je devais venir vous voir pour vous parler et m'excuser. »

Ni Milo, ni Camus ne dit un mot pour l'arrêter. Le Scorpion gardait juste possessivement son amoureux tout contre lui. Il savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre de Saga, mais son instinct était beaucoup plus fort que sa raison. Cela faisait maintenant un mois depuis l'incident dans la chambre du grand Pope et l'arrestation de Saga. Entre deux, il avait été enfermé, soigné par Circé qui avait préparé des remèdes et des potions pour lui. Cela avait très efficace. Certes la cure n'était pas totalement terminée, mais physiquement, Saga allait mieux.

« Alors voilà, je vous demande à tous les deux pardon pour tout le mal que je vous ai causé toutes ces années, je m'en veux énormément. Je suis conscient que rien de ce que je pourrais dire rattrapera mes actes, mais c'est important malgré tout que je le fasse. A votre place, j'aurais apprécié, même si ça n'aurait rien changé à mon idée de base.

- Au moins tu es pragmatique., grinça Milo.

Il se reçu un léger coup de coude de la part de Camus.

- Quoi ?, s'exclama t-il.

- Non non, laisse Camus, je comprends tout à fait ta réaction Milo... Je ne pourrais jamais ramener Hannah, et même si ta mémoire est revenue complètement depuis ma guérison, c'est toujours bien trop grave pour être pardonné du jour au lendemain sans rancune.

- Exactement., approuva Milo, ne le regardant même pas.

- Et Camus .. je ..

Cette fois, Milo leva quand même la peine pour le fusiller du regard, s'il avait le malheur de lui faire une déclaration ou même un sous entendu sous son nez, ça allait mal finir.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais su t'aimer comme il fallait et j'étais trop égoïste et malade pour savoir comment je pouvais t'avoir. Maintenant je te laisse à Milo, lui il sait beaucoup mieux que moi t'aimer et il a beaucoup plus de mérite que moi. Il t'a retrouvé après autant de temps et de fois que je lui ai lavé le cerveau et je ne sais pas si moi j'aurais autant insisté.

- Oui..., souffla juste Camus.

- Bon voilà. Je vous souhaite d'être heureux tous les deux, beaucoup de gens veillent sur vous et vous avez de la chance.., conclu Saga.

- Beaucoup de gens veillent aussi sur toi Saga tu sais. Ne crois pas qu'Athéna, Uranie et Circé ne s'occupent de toi que pour que tu ne sois plus malade. Tu es quelqu'un de doué, un très bon chevalier et tu peux être quelqu'un de très bien quand tu veux. Comme aujourd'hui., fit Camus, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est gentil.. c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part, je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu peux faire ça, et m'avoir supporté sans rien dire à personne toutes ces années.

- J'ai toujours essayé de voir le meilleur en toi pour survivre. C'est tout.

Saga ne répondit rien, l'utilisation du mot « survivre » l'avait anéanti. Oui c'était un fait, il aurait pu détruire complètement Camus si celui-ci n'avait pas eu un peu d'intelligence et de foi en lui et en sa Déesse. Aujourd'hui il était récompensé enfin c'était tant mieux.

- Merci... Bon. Passez une bonne après midi. Je retourne auprès d'Uranie. On se voit pour le départ de Circé demain de toute façon.

- Oui. Bonne journée Saga.

- Salut... »

Saga se retourna et s'en alla comme il était venu.

Milo resta silencieux alors que Camus refermait son livre et posait les mains sur les siennes avec douceur. Le Verseau se retourna vers son compagnon et embrassa le coin de ses lèvres.

« Tu es trop gentil..., souffla Milo en caressant sa joue.

- Peut-être. Mais je me dit qu'il peut avoir sa chance, je t'ai dit quand il n'est pas malade ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Tu l'a bien vu.

- Certes, mais c'est trop dur pour moi encore.

- Pour moi aussi c'est beaucoup trop dur., nota Camus.

- Je sais, tu es contre moi, je t'ai bien senti te tendre pendant tout le temps que tu parlais avec lui. Tu veux faire comme tu as toujours fait. Donner une bonne image, lui donner une chance. C'est tout à ton honneur.

- Peut-être oui... On verra avec le temps.

- Oui... Tu continues à lire ?, » demanda Milo en remontant une main tendre dans son dos.

Camus sourit un peu et reprit son livre ou il l'avait fermé. Et d'une voix mesurée il lu à nouveau son histoire de Chevaliers. Milo ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les paroles. Sombrant dans un demi-sommeil, il lui sembla entendre clairement le son d'une lyre, sonnant avec harmonie et profondeur, résonnant jusque dans son cosmos.

* * *

_Fin._

_15/03/13_

_20h09._


End file.
